Time After Time
by 4RAINYNITE
Summary: Pretend the last episode didn't exist. Sam has had it this time with Danny never noticing her so she gives up, soon a new student comes, and what does Clockwork have to do with this? Completed!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, this is my first DP fanfic, you all remember the last episode of Danny Phantom right? Well to tell you the truth I really didn't like it, I like that Danny and Sam final became a couple but I thought the last episode would have 'more' to it so this is one of the reasons I'm writing this fic, surprises are in store. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Danny Phantom -Time After Time Chapter 1<p>

In a different dimension, far different dimension than earth. A place where spirits and ghost call Ghost Zone, in a place where time does not exist at all a council was taking place.

"She's the cause of this." A ghost shouted.

"We have to get rid of her while the time is right." Another ghost shouted.

Soon everyone was shouting at the other.

"ENOUGH!" A strong male voice surprised everyone. "I see no error in her ways."

"Of course you don't Clockwork, but we do." The ghost revealed themselves to be the Observants (NO DOUBLE DUH!).

"Oh, please every time you two complain about something it's a false alarm." A female ghost cried out and others agreed with her.

"Well, this time it is not A FALSE ALARM!" One of the Observants said. Then a screen appeared out of nowhere showing 10 years into the future, the Earth was now covered in rubble, fallen buildings, a dark sky, and fire everywhere. But emerging from the fire was a ghost with hair of fire and glowing red eyes the screen then paused.

"Now do you see why SHE needs to be destroyed?" The Observants said while the others mumbled to themselves whether they agreed with this or not.

"It is clear that she must be destroyed once and for all." He finished.

Many ghost cheered while others looked in disgust, horror, and disappointment.

"You know what to do Clockwork." One of the Observants said handing Clockwork a scythe. Clockwork sighed he was not happy with the choice that has been made but there was no choice.

* * *

><p>Amity Park, U.S.A. The Present Time.<p>

*Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.*

A young girl with short black hair laid in one of the hospital beds, with wires in her arms, and oxygen concentrator near her. She was barely breathing and she was out cold.

Clockwork appeared in front of the girl and placed his hand on her cheek. She was so young even if he didn't come she would clearly die on her own.

"Sam, please forgive me for what is about to happen." Clockwork said before he raised his scythe and everything went black.

*Beep. Line.*

"SSSAAAMMMM!"


	2. Chapter 2

Amity Park the Present Time

It was a normal Monday afternoon (EVERYONE HATES MONDAY) well 'normal' if ghost coming out of your locker, robbing the bank, and dumb teachers grading your test was normal. It was the end of the day but many students stayed behind to get books out of their lockers, clubs, and just to hang out.

The resident ghost-hero Danny Fenton/Phantom was at his locker with Sam and Tucker, as Sam was talking about a new horror movie they promised her they would see on Friday.

"So we get our drinks and snacks at home, I buy the tickets before school starts Friday, play at the arcade while the previews roll, then we buy our own popcorn." Sam said reading her list of things to do.

"I like the way you think Sam, we don't overpay and we get to goof off before the show even starts." Tucker said liking the idea he didn't need to pay for the movie tickets or food.

"Thanks Tucker, what do you think Danny? Danny?" Sam answered only to see Danny drooling at Paulina and her friends in their cheerleading outfits. This irked Sam to no end ever time Sam had something to say some girl Danny set his eyes on interrupted her.

"OH sorry Sam, what?" Danny asked.

"Nevermind." Sam groaned as she looked at her feet.

"WOO HOO DANNY!"

The trio turned to see Paulina running up to them. Danny clutched his chest as if he was about to have a heart attack, while Sam clutched her fist ready to punch something.

"Danny I wanted to know if you would come to dance party this Friday there'll be food, dancing, and fun, also it's located at a haunted warehouse." Paulina said in a seductive voice holding on to Danny wrist.

"Why are you inviting him?" Sam said in an angry tone.

"A'int it obvious , the ghost boy is always around when Danny's around so I have no choice but to invite him." Paulina said not even caring if that hurt Danny's feelings (which she didn't) before she skipped off with her friends with a grin on her face.

"Don't worry I'll be there." Danny answered.

"WHAT!" Sam said in shock.

"BOY, this is great Paulina invited me to another one of her parties."

"UGH, Danny." Tucker said looking at Sam as her face turned red with anger.

"What should I wear, maybe this is my chance to impress her." Danny said excited.

"UGH, Danny." Tucker said getting more worrid with Sam's face.

"Yes Tucker?" Danny turned around to see Sam's face red with fury and the exicted feeling he had was replaced with fear.

".YOU?" Sam said screaming her lungs out that attracted the attention of everyone in the hall.

"UGH, Sam?" Danny said scared as he backed up into his locker as Sam pointed her finger to his chest.

"We made plans to go to the movies. HOW CHOULD YOU JUST CHANGE THAT, WE THIS PLANNED FOR TWO WHOLE MONTHS." Sam shouted.

Danny coward and said "Come on Sam, I promise to go with you it's just this party is once in a lifetime and we can go Saturday." Danny was getting more scared by the second.

"We won't be able to see it Saturday it only appears at selected theaters for one day and comes back in a month to play for three months. And we're always invited to her stupid parties why is this one any different?" Sam growled through her teeth getting more annoyed.

Now Danny was getting annoyed. "Maybe because we are usually never invited or we miss it because 'something' comes up."

"You made a promise Danny, you can't go back on it." Sam spate out.

"Well I made I promise to Paulina too. Why can't you be happy for me for once?" Danny shouted back.

"Romeo and Juliet, people what is going on?" Mr. Lancer appeared out of nowhere trying to find out what was going on.

"IT'S ALWAYS PAULINA THIS, PAULINA THAT, HECK, IT'S ANY GIRL IN THIS SCHOOL YOU'LL WALK THROUGH FIRE FOR AND THEY END UP USING YOU!" Sam glared at Danny who glared back at her.

"What is your problem, you act as if your my girlfriend or something." Danny said not knowing what he said would be the death of him.

Gasps were heard throughout the hallway suddenly Danny realized what he said and Sam was at the boiling point of rage. Sam's face was beyond red and many students coward and hide from Sam's wrath. Danny now realizing what he said covered his face ready for her fist to meet it. Suddenly Sam's face turned pale and she looked at down sudden a sniffing sound was heard.

"AAAAAAHHHHH"

Danny then turned to see Sam was crying with her face in her hands. She then lifted her head up and pointed at Danny.

"YOUR SUCH A FOOL YOU KNOW THAT? YOU'LL THROW YOUR HEART OUT TO ANYBODY AND THEN THEY'LL JUST THROW IT BACK AT YOU WITH A KNIFE THROUGH IT!" That was all Sam said as she ran out the school building with tears knocking down anybody or thing in her way.

This left everyone dumbfounded as they stared at the exit. Danny and Tucker just stood there and looked in shock until a voice was heard.

"Smooth, Mr. Fenton, Smooth." Mr. Lancer said going back to his office.

'What just happened?' Danny thought.

At the Manson Mansion (I dare you to say that 8 times.)

Sam ran up to her room with tears as she locked the door and jumped in her bed and cried into her pillow. Sam thought to herself how many times she helped Danny, got in trouble for him, and risked her life for him and what did she get in return? NOTHING, nothing but a broken heart. She loved Danny how could he not see it everyone saw it even his parents for crying out loud. This was too much just too much. Sam had to admit it this was the last straw of him breaking his promises and her heart.

"I give up." Sam whispered to herself as she laid her head in her pillow and took a quick nap.

Unaware to her a visitor was outside her window.

"That fool," The boy said to himself "how many times has he broken your heart? He's a fool following any girl in a mini miniskirt without a heart in her chest."

The stranger then entered Sam's room and came up to her with his hand stroking her cheek.

"Don't worry Sam, I will make him regret what he did to you, and what he did to me."

Soon the boy disappeared in a cloud of smoke without Sam even knowing he was even there.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone just wanted to thank you all for all the comments. Nothing really big is happening now in this chapter, but it will get to the good parts in due time. I do not own DP.

* * *

><p>Time After Time 3<p>

"Samantha, Sammykins wake up dinner is ready!"

Sam heard her mother call her as she got up from her bed and walked down stairs to the dinner table. By now Sam's eyes were red and puffy and she looked beyond pale.

"Sammykins there you are." Sam's mother said as she was enjoying her dinner before looking up at her daughter to see she was unwell.

"Sammykins are you alright?" She said as she placed her white gloved hand on her Goth daughter .

"Mom*COUGH* how many times do I have to tell you not to call me *COUGH* Sammykins?*Cough*" Sam said in between her coughs.

"Sam, go upstairs and get in your pajamas we'll get you some soup, you will not be able to go to school tomorrow." Her father said as he helped her up from the table and led her to her room. Sam looked at herself in the mirror and saw that her eyes were red and puffy, her makeup smeared, and she looked pale. She took a quick shower before putting on her black nightgown, purple bat slippers, and purple robe on and going straight to bed.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in Amity Park<p>

"Tuck I feel really bad about what I said to Sam." Danny said talking into his cell phone to Tucker.

"You should dude, we did plan this two months in advance and Sam saved a lot of cash for those tickets, 'nonrefundable' which means she can never get her money back ever." Tucker said hoping it would make Danny feel even more guilt.

"Great even more guilt on my shoulder." Danny said.

"Actually, you'd felt more guilt if she bought them ahead of time." Tucker informed him.

"Your right Tucker, first thing tomorrow I'm going to apologize to Sam."

"AND?"

"I'll tell her I'm not going to Paulina's party."

"AND?"

"And I'll pay for her snacks and my own ticket." Danny said getting really annoyed.

"AND?"

"AND? AND what Tucker?" Danny said not getting what his best friend in the world was saying.

"Dude, you're clueless, talk to you later." Tucker said before hanging up leaving Danny confused.

"Why does everyone call me 'clueless'" Danny said as he scratched his head in confusion.

* * *

><p>Tuesday<p>

After yesterdays fight, Danny felt awful he couldn't even sleep last night thinking of Sam. He had his mind set he would apologize to Sam and pray that she would not kick his butt. Danny entered Mr. Lancer's classroom and noticed Sam wasn't there usually she would be here at this time.

"Hey Fenton." Dash said entering the classroom with Kwan and his other jock friends.

"Heard you and Goth girl had a broke up, how bad did she beat you up." Dash said as his friends snickered behind him.

"What are you talking about we were never together?" Danny shouted back.

Dash and his friends were silent for a moment then

"HAAAHHAHHAHAHAHHWHAHHAH!" They laughed before leaving Danny angry.

"Hey, Danny have you seen Sam?" Tucker said walking up to his friend.

"No, I thought she would be here already." Danny said looking upset.

"Mr. Fenton and Mr. Foley, is there something you two would like to share with class?" Mr. Lancer said looking at the two teenage boys.

"No sir." They both answered.

"Good, now everyone if you open to page 234 your assignment is to- "

Outside the window of my Lancer's classroom on a tree in the shade 'the boy' was there watching the whole thing.

"Jeez, how stupid can you get?" He said watching the whole thing. "Looks like I'll have to take measures into my own hand." He said as he took out his cell phone.

"Hello Casper High School, this is Principal Ishiyama how may I help you?"


	4. Chapter 4

Hey sorry for the wait. Just wanted to tell everyone the reason I haven't been writing was because I was sick yesterday and today. But heres the 4th chapter with more excitement in it enjoy.

* * *

><p>Time After Time 4<p>

School was basically a boring day for Danny and Tucker it was the same thing they do everyday class work, fight ghost, p.e., fight ghost, and fight ghost. Tucker was on his pda trying to contact Sam but still no luck.

"Jeez, still no call from Sam, I hope she's okay. " Tucker said sending his 35 voice message to her.

"Yeah." Danny said looking depressed.

"DANNY!" Paulina said running up to Danny.

"Oh, hey Paulina." Danny said blushing as Tucker rolled his eyes.

"I just wanted to give you your official invitation to my party." Paulina said handing a pink envelope to Danny. "Bye-bye." Paulina said heading to the girls' bathroom.

"What just happened?" Danny asked snapping out of his trance.

"You did something stupid." Tucker said.

* * *

><p>Girls' bathroom<p>

"So you're actually inviting that loser?" Star said brushing her hair.

"I don't have a choice Star, if I want Danny Phantom to come I have to invite Danny Fenton since he always shows up whenever that loser is around." Paulina said checking herself in the mirror.

"That makes so much sense so which outfit are you wearing the pink one, the hot pink one, or the hot hot pink one?" Star asked.

"Oh, the hot hot pink one, hot pink is so 1980s, and pink is so 1950s." Paulina said as the two left the restroom, unaware that someone heard the whole conversation. Sudden the stall opened.

"That is too low even for you Paulina." Valerie Grey said with an angry expression on her face.

* * *

><p>Sam's House<p>

*COUGH. COUGH. COUGH *

Sam was in bed still under the weather until she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." Sam said under the covers.

"Sam, are you alright?"

Sam got from under the covers to see her grandmother. "No not really." Sam said sitting on her bed.

"It's about Danny isn't it?" She said catching Sam's expression.

"Yeah it's Danny." Sam said in defeat with her head down. Suddenly she felt something tugging her hair, she looked to see her grandmother brushing her hair.

"What did he do this time?" She asked.

"We made plans to go to the movies Friday, but Paulina invited him to a party on the same day for her own selfish reasons. I'm so sick of Danny being so clueless, why is he so clueless?" Sam said almost about to cry.

"Sam, I'm very sorry to hear that, sometimes you have to give the one you love time." Her grandma said still brushing Sam's hair back.

"Time,time? That's all I've ever given him time, and he wastes it I bet if I wrote a 343 documentary on how I fell for him he wouldn't get it. I don't want to give him more time I don't even want to be with him even! " Sam screamed out surprising her grandmother.

"Grandma, I'm sorry it's just I give up on Danny, I just can't take anymore heart break anymore." Sam said.

"I understand dear." With that Sam realized her grandmother wasn't brushing her hair anymore, but it was now in a one ponytail. "I just hope everything goes well for you." Sam's grandmother said as she left the room.

* * *

><p>Casper High School<p>

It was 7th period and everyone was ready to go home. No more teachers, class work, or ghosts. But for Valerie her main goal was to tell Danny that Paulina was using him (AGAIN!), as the bell rung students exited the classroom with the speed of a cheetah. Valerie spotted Danny at his locker ready to tell him the truth but suddenly.

"Miss Grey?" Valerie turned around to see Mr. Lancer.

"Yes Mr. Lancer?" Valerie said to her teacher.

"Miss Grey as you can see Miss Manson wasn't here all day, so I need you to deliver her homework for her." He said as he handed Valerie 3 large books with a note on top telling the assignments.

"But shouldn't Danny or Tucker do it." Valerie said.

"I'm afraid not, you see her and Mr. Fenton had an 'argument' yesterday so I don't think it's a good time for them to talk to each other. Also you talk to the three more than anybody else so you have the privilege of giving Miss Manson her homework. " He said before walking away.

"But I don't even know where she lives!" Valerie shouted.

"Hey Valerie, need some help?" Valerie turned around to see Tucker and Danny.

"Yeah, Lancer's making me bring Sam her homework, but I have no clue where she lives." Valerie finished.

"Oh that's easy, me and Danny will show you where she lives." Tucker said as the three exited the school.

* * *

><p>Sam's House<p>

Danny ranged the doorbell to the house.

"Hello?" Mrs. Manson said then looked down to see Danny, Tucker, and Valerie.

"Hi Mrs. Manson we're here to give Sam her homework." Danny said .

"Uhm, and who are you?" Mrs. Manson said looking at Valerie, she doesn't remember seeing her with Sam before.

"I'm Valerie, me and Sam are in the same class." Valerie said.

"Oh nice to meet you Valerie, please come in."

"WOAH!" Valerie couldn't believe how huge the house was on the inside it looked like a millionaire lived there instead an average middle class .

"I want to thank you kids for bringing Sam her homework today she will be fine by tomorrow." Mrs. Manson said putting the three books on one of the tables near her.

"Hey Mrs. Manson, can I see Sam for a quick second it's very important?" Danny said.

"I'm sorry Danny but Sam's asleep right now you can talk to her tomorrow at school. In fact you three should be at home it's almost supper time." Mrs. Manson told the trio as they left the house.

"So that's Sam's mom?" Valerie asked with a confused look on her face.

"Yep hard to believe, huh?" Danny answered.

* * *

><p>Wednesday<p>

Sam was feeling better than ever after yesterday, she wasn't sick anymore, she finished her homework, and was ready to get out of her house.

"Come in." Sam answered. It revealed to be her grandma.

"You look well today dear." Sam's grandmother said.

"Yeah, my sickness is finally over with." Sam said. Sam's grandmother handed her a white box with a purple bow on it.

"Open it up dear." The elderly woman said. With that Sam opened the box to reveal a black sweater with a purple stripe going across the stomach area.

"Thanks grandma, it looks great." Sam said as she looked at the sweater.

"Your welcome dear, it will help you get over your cold. Well get dress or you'll be late for school." Her grandmother said before leaving the room.

Sam put on a pair of black jeans, sneakers, and her brand new sweater. She then looked into her mirror and saw her hair was still in one ponytail.

"Ugh, I look like I'm from the 80s." Sam said as she pinched her sweater with a blush on her face. Sam brushed her teeth, ate her breakfast, and headed to school.

While walking to her classroom, many people were staring at her and her new appearance.

Sam sat down in her seat as the bell rung. Mr. Lancer was about to start his class when Danny came rushing through the door with his hair a mess and sweating.

"MR. FENTON YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!" The middle aged teacher shouted.

"I know, but it wasn't my fault you see-" Danny trying to explain.

"No buts Mr. Fenton, I'am giving you a det- " The teacher didn't get the chance to finish his sentence when a voice from the intercom was heard.

"Mr. Lancer, Mr. Lancer, the new student is here may I send him up?" The voice said.

"Yes please send him in." Mr. Lancer said to the intercom. "Well Danny seems like I won't give you a detention-" Danny looked at his teacher confused he never let Danny get away with anything unless there was a twist. "You will show our new student around for the day."

"What but Mr. Lancer." Danny said in defense.

"No buts." Mr. Lancer said.

Mr. Lancer looked at his class. "Alright everyone I don't want any of you giving this student a hard time, I want you all to be friend towards him .Come in!" Mr. Lancer said.

The door open revealing the new student, as soon as everyone in the class saw him there were *GASP*s everywhere. Even Mr. Lancer was surprised and shouted.

"Mark Twain's The Prince and the Pauper!"


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone sorry for the wait. I have been very busy with school will try to update soon.

Time After Time 5

"Mark Twain's 'The Prince and the Pauper'!" Mr. Lancer shouted.

Danny didn't understand what everyone was reacting to he was just a new student.

"UH, is this how people at this school great each other or something?" The young boy asked he had lime green eyes, black hair, a black t-shirt on with a red skull on his chest, jeans, red sneakers, and top it all off he looked just like Danny (Fun Danny because of his hair).

"What's with all gasping?" Danny said unable to understand what was going on.

"Dude don't you get it?" Tucker said pointing.

Danny scratched his head and said "Get what?" Tucker did a face palm and said

"You and the new kid look ALIKE! SO ALIKE YOU TWO MIGHT WELL STAR IN A MALE VERSION OF 'THE PARENT TRAP'".

Danny and the new kid looked at each other and realized they did look alike. Danny then reached out his hand only for it to get slapped.

*SLAP*

"OUCH! What was that for?" Danny demanded.

"Hello earth to clueless-" the new kid said as he poked Danny's forehead "Nobody likes to be touched, and what were you thing if we touch we would feel some weird twin spark thingy?"

"Pretty much."

"Flip, this is real life not a sci-fi, loser." The new kid said.

"Hey who are you calling a loser?" Danny said in a serious tone.

"BOYS ENOUGH! Mr. Fenton you may now take your seat." Mr. Lancer said as he put his hand on the lad's shoulder.

"I'm not Fenton." The new kid said.

Mr. Lancer did a double take and looked back at Danny and his look alike. "Sorry Mr. Fenton." Danny walked to his seat glaring at the new kid. "Well class we'll let our new student formally introduce himself."

The boy sighed and said in a clear voice. "Hi everybody, my name is Dan Dark and I -"

"Dan Dark? What kind of loser name is that it sounds like something of a cartoon? " The school jock Dash Baxter said earning laughs from the class.

"Mr. Baxter, I will not have you make fun of a new student, detention after school." Mr. Lancer said handing him a note.

"What, but football tryouts are after school!" Dash complained.

"Well you should have thought of that before making fun of a fellow student, Mr. Dark you may take a seat next to Ms. Manson." Mr. Lancer said pointing to Sam who wasn't paying attention to what was going on except reading 'The Hunger Games'.

Dan just sat in his seat and looked at Sam's features she was about his age, short hair in a ponytail, wearing a black sweater with a purple strip around her stomach, black jeans, purple lipstick, and a pair of amethyst eyes.

"Alright class takes out your textbooks." Mr. Lancer said.

Sam then noticed Dan and said "Danny please sit somewhere else I'm not in the mood."

"I'm not Danny." Dan said, then Sam looked and found out it was Danny and with that her face turned a shade of red.

"Sorry I didn't know." Sam whispered her apology to the boy.

"It's okay you didn't know." Dan said with a smile.

"Mr. Dark, Ms. Manson, anything you would like to share with the class?" Mr. Lancer said to the two teens as the class turn to them.

Sam's faced was a deeper shade of red. "UH, uh."

"I just asked her what page we we're on." Dan said.

"Page 126, Mr. Dark. Anyway -" Mr. Lancer continued the lesson.

"Thanks." Sam whispered to Dan.

"You're welcome." Dan whispered back.

Danny looked back at the two and wondered.

'What the heck is that guy up to?'

Class had ended and Sam was putting away her things.

"Hey,Sam." Sam turned around to see Danny.

"Yes, Dan." Sam answered politely.

"No Sam it's me Danny." With that Sam's face turned into a scowl as she got up.

"What do you want?"

"Sam I wanted to say I was sorry, and I deceived not to go to Paulina's party, since I did promise that we would go to the movies. So Sam I'm very very sorry, and I promise to pay for your ticket and snacks just to make it up to you. And I'm very sorry." Danny said he really understood how much he hurt his best friend.

"Yeah, sure Danny you're forgiven." Sam said in a monotone voice not looking at Danny. Danny was dumbfounded usually when he apologizes to Sam she would smile and forgive him but now she did look at him while he was talking or seemed to listen at all.

"Um, Sam are you sure, you did say you forgave me but are you still mad at me?" Danny said.

"Yeah Danny I'am sure." Sam said in an irked voice.

"Sam are you-"

"Danny don't you have to be in gym right now?" Sam said tapping her foot.

"Right, I'll see you at lunch." Danny said running off to the gym.

"Whatever." San answered without his response.

?P.O.V: "Wow, she wasn't kidding when she said she gave up that fool." Then a slasher smile appeared on the boy's face. "This is perfect, you really did it this time Danny, soon Sam will be mine and no one will be able to help you not even Clockwork."


	6. Chapter 6

Happy early Christmas gift everybody chapter 6 is up! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

* * *

><p>Time After Time 6<p>

Danny and Tucker were exiting the locker room after getting dressed in their gym uniforms,

"I don't believe it Tuck this Dan guy comes out of nowhere and starts hitting on Sam." Danny said as they reached the bleachers.

"Don't forget you need to give him a tour of the whole school." Tucker said.

"Gee thanks for reminding me." Danny said sarcastically.

* * *

><p>Cooking class<p>

"Okay class, today we are learning to make chocolate chip cookies-" The teacher said.

"YEEEY!"

"- from scratch!" She finished.

"BOOOOO!"

"Now everybody pick a partner."

Valerie found this the perfect opportunity to tell Sam what she heard about Paulina using Danny. As Valerie made her way Sam was still reading the second chapter of 'The Hunger Games'.

"Sam." Valerie said as she surprised her.

"What Val?" Sam said it wasn't that she hated Valerie it was just she hunted Danny.

"Sam I need to tell you something it's about Paulina." Val said.

"What, she's getting her 3rd nose job?" Sam said as she pointed to Paulina who was powdering her nose.

"No it's not about that she-" Val tried to finish but some kitchen utensils appeared out of no where.

"Girls please pay attention." The teacher said.

"Yes ma'am." They said.

"Okay first we-" As the lesson went on Valerie continued to talk to Sam.

"You see Paulina is having one of her 'awesome parties that if you miss you will be a total loser for the rest of your life' thing."

"Um hum." Sam responded letting Val know she was listening as she continued.

"Anyway she invited Danny yet again." She said in an unimpressed tone.

"Um hum." Sam said.

"Well the only reason she invited Danny was so she could see *SHUDDER* Danny Phantom." Valerie finished.

"Yeah, I know Danny said he wasn't going, said he was sorry, and I forgave him." Sam said.

"You forgave him?" Val said.

"Yep." Sam said as she placed the cookies the cookies on the tray.

This was weird for Valerie usually when Sam forgave Danny she was smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"You sure you'd forgive him?" Val said as she placed the tray in the oven.

"Yep." Sam said.

* * *

><p>Back to Gym Class<p>

*Whistle blows*

"Alright everybody today we're playing-" then picked up a bright red ball and said "DODGEBALL." She then walked back and forth in front of the students. "As you may know dodgeball is one of my favorite games it teaches you: character, morals, respect, and most importantly PAIN!"

Many of the students around looked in fear even the ones who were good at sports.

"Alright everyone will be on two teams: Team Blue and Team Red, if you are on Team Blur you're on the right if you are Team Red you're on the left. DASH!" She shouted "Team Red." "Kwan Blue." "Mikey Reds" "Star Blue" "Tucker Red" "Fenton Blue" "Fenton Red" "Ashely-" She stopped dead in her tracks "Wait Fenton both red and blue?"

She looked to see Danny and his lookalike then with a scream she jumped and landed on her butt. "AAAGGGHHH TWO FENTONS!"

"What are you talking about? My last name is Dark" Dan said in an irked tone.

Ms. Teslaff then got up and looked at her clipboard.

"OH, yes you're the new student Dan Dark." She said still creeped out at how much he and Danny looked alike. "Dark your on blue and Fenton your on red."

She continued till everyone was even and blew her whistle.

"Come on, can you wimps do anything?" Dash said as he only had 8 people left on his team while the blue had 12.

'I don't believe I can stop a hunter from hanging my pelt, a mind-control singer, and a computer geek who can't speak slang. But I can't win a single dodgeball game.' Danny thought to himself.

"Danny-" Tucker said as he crawled to his friend and then balled his shirt "I can't go on the pain it too-" *whack* "Go on without me." Tucker said as he sank to the floor the reason for this was a dodgeball to his back. Danny soon found out it was only him and Dash. When Danny turned around to see who was left on the other side a dodgeball hit him in the face knocking him down to the floor.

"HA HA HA HA HA!" Danny heard and evil laugh as soon as he was on his knees he saw Dan with a smirk on his face spinning a dodgeball on his finger.

"YOU!" Danny said as Dan walked away to get high fives from his team.

"Wow, that was great Dan."

"Yeah, how did you do it?"

"Easy, with Danny on their team they don't have a chance to win." Dan answered.

"What did you saw?" Danny said.

"I said with you on the team they were bound to lose." Dan said as he turned around.

"Why you son of a -"

"Everyone back in position let's play ball." The coach shouted.

As the game went on Dan was knocking everybody down with that he had a sadistic grin on whether it was a boy or girl knowing they were in pain made it all the better. Then when he was about to hit another unexpected opponent a ball hit him in the face the same way he hit Danny.

Danny had a smirk on his face when Dan found it was him.

"So how'd it feel to have a ball in your face?" Danny asked smugly.

"The same way your gonna feel when I have my fist in your face." Dan said as he spat on the floor.

The rage on for the rest of gym class till only Danny and Dan were left. They slowly walk toward each other like one of those cowboy movies were the sheriff and the outlaw face off for a showdown. As soon as they raised their dodgeballs ready to hit each other suddenly.

*Whistle blows*

"Alright everybody hit the showers Fenton, Dark, good game you two hope to see that competitive spirit next class."Ms. Teslaff said as she left the gym.

Danny and Dan glared at each other, the next time they battle one of them would lose.

* * *

><p>Skip some classes to lunch time.<p>

The cafeteria was full of students in line for their lunch (which was totally GROSS!), chatting with their friends and most importantly eating.

"So you forgave him just like that?" Valerie said as she pulled an apple out of her brown bag and took a bite out of it.

"Yep." Sam said as she took a sip of her bottle water.

Soon Danny and Tucker came to the table with their lunch.

"Hey Sam, Hey Valerie?" Tucker stopped in his tracks. Valerie usually sat alone during lunch time and now she was at the trio's table making Tucker the happiest 14 year ole in the world.

"So Valerie, what brings you to our fine table?" Tucker said as placed his arm over her shoulder.

Valerie grabbed his hand and held it firmly enough to see the pain in his face.

"I was talking to Sam." Val answered.

"So Sam how was cooking class?" Danny asked with a smile trying to cheer his friend up.

"Fine." Sam said in a monotone voice. The three looked at each other Sam sounded deader than she usually did.

"Can I sit here?"

All three turn to see Dan with his lunch tray.

"Sure Dan, you can sit with us." Sam saying more than one word than she did the others.

"So Dan where are you from."Valerie said trying to break the silence.

"I'm from Wisconsin." Dan said.

The four stop eating and the same thought was in each other's head.

"Gee, wonder who else lives in Wisconsin." Danny whispered to himself.

"What was that Fenton?" Dan said.

"Nothing." Danny answered.

"Well, welcome to Amity Park Dan." Tucker said in an excited voice.

"Thanks." Dan said with a smile earning a glare from Danny.

"So why exactly did you move here anyway?" Danny asked Dan.

As soon as Dan heard that he choked on his soda and cleared his throat.

"Well you see the – the reason I moved is –well because"

Dan was unable to Finish because – screams were heard, food started to float in midair until an elder woman appeared out of nowhere wearing pink lunch lady clothes.

"HA AH HA HA HA! Foolish high school youth – you think I haven't notice you changed the recipe in the three bean salad casserole to just two bean. "

"So that's what this stuff is." Tucker said holding up a spoonful of the puke green stuff.

"For what you have done the Lunch Lady will have her revenge HA HA HA- Would anybody like a peanut butter cookie I made it with love." The lunch lady said holding a tray of cookies.

Everyone shuck their heads yes.

"Too bad you have to eat your vegetables first before desert." She said with fury.

"Wait is she a ghost?" Dan said looking at Sam.

"Welcome to Amity Park!"


	7. Chapter 7

Bad news everyone: my laptop's battery just died and until I get a new one I can't up date. If you are wandering hoe I'm informing you this is because I'am on my mother's laptop and the reason I can't put up a new chapter is I already wrote it on my laptop. But the time being I will put sketches of my stories on my DeviantArt account that you can see on my homepage. Until then keep reading.

Author

4RAINYNITE


	8. Chapter 8

Bad news everyone: my laptop's battery just died and until I get a new one I can't update. If you are wandering how I'm informing you about this is because I'am on my mother's laptop and the reason I can't put up a new chapter is because I already wrote it on my laptop. Until then keep reading.

Author

4RAINYNITE


	9. Chapter 9

I'm back everyone. Good news my laptop is fix bad news now the plug that charges its battery is dead and I have to get a new one (talk about dumb luck). I'm using the old computer in my house to finish my story, sorry it's short hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Time After Time 7<p>

"Wait is she a ghost?" Dan said looking at Sam.

"Welcome to Amity Park!" Sam answered,

The Lunch Lady then summoned her meat creatures that started to chase everyone in the cafeteria.

"Uggh guys, I think we should take our lunch to go." Tucker said.

Danny scanned the room for a place to transform into DANNY PHANTOM! He soon spotted a trash can that he could hid in and dashed off.

"Danny where are you going?" Sam said.

Dan soon grabbed Sam's. "Dan what are you -"

"I need to get you out of here." Dan said as he took Sam to the exit with Valerie behind them.

Danny jumped into the garbage can (Thank goodness it was empty)"I'm Going Ghost!"

"COME BACK HERE NOBODY LEAVES BEFORE TASTING MY FINE CUSINE!" The Lunch Lady shouted.

"You know most people prefer to dine-out. " Danny Phantom said as he blasted The Lunch Lady with his ecto-ray.

"YOU AGAIN, MEAT MONSTERS GET HIM!" The Lunch Lady shouted.

The meat monsters soon swarmed at Danny only for him to blast them too.

"Ya know you were always terrible at sloppy joes." Danny said with a smirk.

"YOU THINK YOU'VE WON? Well you didn't count on my VEGETABLES HAHAHAHA!" The Lunch Lady said as she summoned giant vegetables with wicked sharp teeth.

Soon the vegetables were attacking Danny. Until one of the vegetables' vines caught Danny's leg and threw him to the wall.

"Your done ghost boy." The Lunch Lady said. But, soon ecto-rays were shoot destroying the man-eating plants.

"You what have you done?"

"I don't know." Danny said as he recovered from being thrown into the wall. "But, this is something I know I did."

Danny used his freeze powers to freeze The Lunch Lady.

"How do you like those frozen vegetables?" Danny said as he pulled out the Fenton thermos and sucked the ghost in.

* * *

><p>In the hallway<p>

"Okay everyone we just had another ghost attack, but since no one was hurt, back to class." Mr. Lancer said.

"Is he serious?" Dan asked.

"Again, welcome to Amity Park." Sam answered.

"Sam, there you are." Danny said only for Dan to block him from her.

"Don't even think about it Fenton, you deserted Sam as soon as the ghost appeared." Dan said.

"I so did so did not desert Sam." Danny said.

"Whatever." Dan said.

"I said, BACK TO CLASS EVERYONE!" Mr. Lancer shouted as he returned to the teacher's lounge.

Dan, Sam. And Valerie headed to their next period leaving Danny and Tucker in the hallway.

"So Danny, how'd you get rid of the vegetables?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know? One more second with those guys and I would've been on 'The Little Shop of Horror's menu." Danny answered.

Soon girlish giggles were heard.

"WHO'S THERE?" Danny said.

The voice answered. "You know what the sad thing is? They say cafeteria food id healthier than food from home, too bad it taste healthy too."

Suddenly the figure became visible to appear to be.

Tucker and Danny both gasped. "Dani!"

"Glad to see you boys too." Dani said with a smirk.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone sorry for the wait. My laptop still isn't fixed yet, I had a school play to do (we did Hairspray), I had a ton of paper reports and projects to do, and ACT is next week so I've been a very busy girl (plus I had writers block). But I'm finally back! Enjoy the story.

* * *

><p>Time After Time 8<p>

*SIGHHH* "Boring, boring, this is so boring!" Dani Phantom said to herself while waiting for Danny to get her.

After the Lunch Lady attack Danny told Dani she had to wait after school for him to see her since he had 3 more periods til1school ended.

There was nothing for Dani to do except watch: birds, the students in the hallway, and students in P.E. class.

**

Finally the last bell rung, but where was Danny?

"Mini D, you up here?" Dani turned around to see Danny entering the door to the roof, this gave Dani a mischievous idea.

"Dani, where are you? Man I hope she's okay." Danny said.

"Relax dude, she probably went to the bathroom or something." Tucker said.

"BOO!"

*AAAGKGKAKAKKAKAHAH* Danny and Tucker screamed as they landed on their backs.

*HAHAHAAAHA* "I can't believe you 2 fell for that." Dani said still laughing.

"Oh ha ha and ha. One of these days that dumb trick won't work anymore." Danny said as he got up.

"Hey, where's Sam?" Dani said looking around for her.

"She and Danny had a little fight." Tucker said.

"Let me guess, it was about some girl and Danny started it." Dani said.

"Pretty much." Tucker answered.

Dani just groaned and rolled her eyes.

"What the heck is that suppose to mean?" Danny said feeling insulted.

Both Dani and Tucker looked at each other and said- "Clueless."

*RING RING VROOM BEEP!*

"What's that horrible noise?" Dani said as she covered her ears.

"I think we're about to find out." Danny said as he looked over the edge of the roof to see cameras, tv cars, and news cast reporters everywhere.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere<p>

Sam was at her locker putting up the rest of her books with a bunch of boys behind her.

"Will you all just GO AWAY! You've been following since this morning and 97% already have girlfriends." Sam yelled at the boy group.

The boys then ran screaming and one screamed "SHE'S HOT!"

Sam rolled her eyes and said "IDIOTS!"

As Sam walked outside the door she saw a camera crew with students and teachers trying to get on tv.

'What the?' Sam thought.

"Excuse me dear." A news lady and her crew ran passed Sam to the entrance of Casper High.

"Hello everyone, this Karan Lamo with the news: it seems another ghost attack has once again found its way to this loving high school."

'Now the news crew come.' Sam said in her head.

"But that is all about to come to an end, may I introduce Mayor Masters."

"What?"

Yes Vlad (STINKING) Masters, the man who has so much money he could end hunger in 2837 countries, the man with the intelligent to cure life threatening diseases and what does he do you ask? Trying to steal his (EX) best friends' wife and children, manipulating the press and people, and taking the lives of people for the heck of it.

Back to Danny, Dani, and Tucker.

* * *

><p>"What's he up to?" Tucker asked.<p>

"Whatever it is it's not good." Dani said.

* * *

><p>Back to the news.<p>

"Mr. Masters do you mind telling the citizens of Amity Park about your opinion on the ghost attacks."

"It pains me to see our youth wasting their education by having to run for their lives from ghost that would harm them." Vlad said earning an AWWW from the crowd in front of him.

'Idots!' Sam thought again.

"That's why to insure the children of their education by the end of the month this school will be covered by a ghost shield." Vlad said.

This left Sam, Tucker, Dani, and Danny wided eyed.

"Roll the film Mark." Vlad said.

* * *

><p>Soon a 1950's propaganda style black and white film played.<p>

"The Future of Our Children!" The announcer said.

The film showed a family of 4 in a car as the kids got out.

"Goodbye mother and father, we are of for an education so we can have better jobs in the future, and feed our future child." The son and daughter said.

"That's spiffy kids!" The mother said.

"Yeah, I did the same thing when I was your age." The father said.

The two children walked up to their school where there was a smiling sun, a rainbow, and a unicorn in the background. (It made me sick writing this part!)

"Your kids seem to have a bright future ahead of them." The announcer said as the parents nodded. "But there is something you don't know." The parents then looked curious.

"Today Amity Parks educational system is fail!" The parents looked in shock. "That's right and why is it failing you ask, it's because of GHOST!"

The scene switched to inside the school where children were running, screaming, and hiding behind desk. The next group to run on stage was being chased by a guy covered by a white bed sheet with holes in it. (Gotta love the special effects department.)

"And what will prevent these ghost from ruining our childrens' future? The Vlad Masters' Ghost Shield 9000!"

The scene changed to a mother walking her daughter to school with another fake ghost behind them.

"Your children will be safe enter the school but for the ghosts-" A force field showed as the ghost tried to enter got zapped and fell to the floor. "Doesn't stand a chance! And what if the ghost is already inside the building you ask?"

Scene changed to a boy at the water fountain with a fake ghost screaming in pain behind him, then it showed a corn kernel pop into popcorn. "They go KABOOM!"

Returning to the parents in the car.

"Mommy, daddy, I had another fun ghost-free day at school!" The son said.

"Yeah, can we go to school tomorrow?" The daughter said.

"Sorry sweetie, tomorrow is Saturday." The mother said as the children cry.

"Put we can go to the Museum of Pencils!" The dad said as the children cheered and road off into the sunset.

"That's right soon all the schools and high schools in Amity Park will be ghost free, thanks to our loving, caring, and just all around good guy Mr. Mayor Vlad Masters!" The announcer said as the film said THE END! (Man, I do not have the words to describe how lame/horrible that must have been for Dani, Sam, Danny, and Tucker to watch!)

* * *

><p>After the filmed ended cheers and clapping were heard throughout the crowd. Soon everyone was going home.<p>

* * *

><p>To the roof<p>

"What the heck did we just watched?" Tucker said.

"The question is what is he up to?" Dani said.

"He's just trying to win the crowd, but with that ghost shield at school I may be in huge trouble." Danny said with his head down and his head in his hands.

Dani floated to Danny as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, we always beat Vlad in the end how is this any different?" Dani said earning a hug from Danny.

"Thanks cuz." Danny said.

"Danny, where are you?" The trio turned to see Jazz looking at her watch outside her car.

"We better head down." Danny said.

"There you are, you know I have a 12 page – who's this?" Jazz said looking at Dani.

"Jazz remember the time I told that Vlad cloned me?" Danny asked and Jazz nodded.

"Well here she is." Danny gestured to Dani.

Jazz was quite for a moment and then.

"OH MY GOSH SHE'S SO CUTE!" Jazz said as she crushed hugged Dani.

"SHE'S CRUSHING ME AND MY ORAGANS THAT DON'T EXIST IN THE HUMAN BODY!" Dani yelled.

* * *

><p>The Boy: "Great, just stinken-riffen great, if it wasn't bad enough I had to deal with 'Clueless' now I have to deal with 'Fruitloop'! *SIGH* No matter , I will deal with them both all they have to do is keep away from you."<p>

The Boy watched as Sam was walking away from the school.

* * *

><p>At the Fenton Home<p>

"Mom, we're home." Danny said as he, Jazz, and Tucker were carrying a box that was labeled 'Mr. Fishy Fish Food For Cats! Not for humans! '

"Hi kids, dinner's almost ready." Maddie said in the kitchen wearing an apron.

"What's for dinner?" Danny asked.

"Turkey!"

"Make an extra plate Mrs. F, cause I'm staying." Tucker said.

"Sure thing Tucker, just make sure you call your mom so she doesn't think you were kidnapped and taken to a society where they think toilet paper and indoor plumbing is taboo." Maddie said as she put the turkey in the oven.

"Okay, we'll be upstairs with this box." Jazz said as the trio went upstairs.

* * *

><p>Upstairs in the guest room.<p>

"You okay, Dani?" Danny asked.

"NO! It smelled like cat breath in that box." Dani said as the others giggled.

"You'll be safe up here nobody ever comes into the guestroom, you can have my old pjs, and we'll get you something to eat every day." Jazz said.

"What are we going to do if mom and dad find out?" Danny asked.

"We'll think of something." Jazz said.

"Kids time for dinner!"

* * *

><p>Dinnertime<p>

Everyone at the dinner table was eating turkey, carrots, and dinner rolls.

"Excellent meal dear, this may be your best meal ever." Jack said eating a roll.

"Why thank you honey." Maddie said as she kissed Jack on the cheek. "Danny where are you going."

Danny was inches to the door hiding something behind his back.

"I just remembered, I left the water running so I'm gonna turn it off." Danny said going upstairs.

"Psst. Mini it's me." Danny whispered.

The door opened to reveal Dani with a towel on her head with green pjs on.

"Cool you got food." Dani said as she grabbed the plate, got on the bed, and started eating.

"Man you must be hungry. Hey Mini?" Danny said as he sat next to her.

"Hum?" Dani said with a roll halfway in her mouth.

"Where do you go every time you leave? I mean you need a place to go and stuff." Danny said.

"Oh I go to the-"

"Danny get down here it's your turn to do dishes." Maddie said.

"Sweetie can I have eights?" "Me too Mrs. F."

"Great." Danny said as Dani giggled.

* * *

><p>Thursday (Morning)<p>

At the Manson home, Sam was stilled curled up in her bed dreaming. She would twist and turn every 5 seconds, as sweat flowed down her face.

"No, this can't be, no." Sam said in her sleep. Inside her dream- NO! Nightmare, visions so horrid began to appear first the sound of clocks ticking were heard as a purple rose was seen drying up, above the rose was a city filled with fires, screaming, and blood. To make matters worse a figure appeared with glowing red, he came closer and closer until. "What's wrong Sammy, don't you love me anymorree?" The figure said in a sad-fading voice soon the figure was engulfed with fire screaming for help as the clock sound died down ,than an even powerful figure came laughing an evil until its sharp teeth showed covered with blood and at that moment the clock sound and the rose finally died.

Sam curled up even more in her bed as a tear rolled down her face.

"Sammykins wake up! Time to greet the day with a smile!" She heard her parents said Sam had no choice but to get up and get ready for school.

* * *

><p>At School<p>

A car drove up to Casper High.

"You didn't have to drive me to school, I can walk now." Valerie said with her arms crossed.

"Sweetie, even though we just moved back to Amity park doesn't mean I can't drive you to school again " Mr. Grey said.

It's true after Mr. Grey got a promotion at work they were able to move out of Elmertown and back to Amitypark. They were able to buy a home not as good as their first but it was 150% better than the apartment.

"Have a great day at school sweetie!" The father said.

"Dad you've never been to high school have you?" Val asked earning a laugh from her father as they waved each other goodbye.

As Valerie entered the school she noticed Dan in the hallway next to Sam's locker. He kinda looked like a guard dog protecting its master, he had a scowl on his face and he was scanning the room waiting for something to attack.

This sorta scared Valerie by the way he looked it was like he was waiting for something bad to happen, so she took the other hallway to get to her locker.

"What are you doing near my locker?" Sam said looking at Dan.

"Waiting for you." He answered with a smile.

"I swear if you are some kind of stalker, I'm gonna shove my shoe so far up your butt it'll never come out no matter how many times you go through surgery or the bathroom." Sam said pointing her finger at him, he looked scared because she would do that.

"I will defiantly remember that." Dan said as he got out of Sam's way. "So, not trying to be nosey or anything but what are you doing Friday?"

"What?" Sam looked out of her locker.

"Look I'm not asking you on a date or anything but… Last week I won a contest to see that new horror movie "Never Kill the Hand That Loves You" and they gave me two tickets and I wanted to know if you would like to go with me." Dan said awkwardly.

"Wait, let me get this straight. You've only met me yesterday and your already trying to take me to a show. " Sam questioned.

"Well yeah, you're the first person to talk to me, and I really don't want to sell it online. Because if I do that I'll probably end up sitting next to someone who yaps all day and night on their cell phone. " Dan said.

This earned a laugh from Sam as she leaned her back to her locker and clutched her sides, Dan smirked at her response.

"What's so funny?" Dan said as he leaned his hand on a locker.

"Nothing, just the whole idiot on the phone thing." Sam said as Dan chuckled.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the school<p>

"So let me get this straight, you and Jazz have been planning all night how to tell your parents about Dani?" Tucker said.

*YAWN* Yeah, she can't stay in the guest room forever.*YAWN* Lucky Jazz, she got a field trip today so she gets to sleep on the bus.

* * *

><p>Jazz's field trip<p>

"And this is where we select the wood for or toothpicks HOORAY!" A tour lady said.

Jazz and the others were standing up sleeping.

"Don't blame ya, wake me up when it's time for lunch." Then she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Back to Danny and Tucker<p>

"Look man I'll see ya in class I have to finish 6 pages of homework." Tucker said and waved to Danny.

As Danny headed to his locker he notice Dan and Sam were talking. And worst Sam was giggling to everything he said, and Danny didn't like it. He hasn't felt this way since the Gregor/Elliot thing, but it was far worst. It was like a dash of jealousy, a sprinkle of angst, a pinch of hatred, and add it all together in a dish with wrath and what do you get? One horrible Feeling!

Danny just went the other way to his locker, he would have a word or two with Dan later (when Sam wasn't there).


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone me again, sorry for not updating soon, I've been very very busy. 1st I had exams, 2nd I had family coming down for my graduation and graduation party, and 3rd I found out last Friday my great-grandmother died at the age of 93 or 94. I really miss her right now, but I count it a blessing I got to meet her and know her (and my great-grandfather when he was alive) because not many people get to meet their great-grandparents. Tomorrow, my family is going to be on a plane to see the rest of my family and prepare for the funeral.I just put this up before tommorrow, I'll update later when I come back home, Bye.

* * *

><p>Time After Time 9<p>

Danny entered the classroom with a scold on his face, he just down in his seat and keep quiet till Tucker was done with his homework.

"So did you see Sam?" Tucker said putting down his pencil.

"Yeah, I saw her alright with Dan." Danny said through his teeth.

Tucker looked up, and said. "What were they doing?"

"I don't know talking, maybe. It's just the guy just move here and he is hitting on Sam. What if he's like that Gregor/Elliot guy who was a total fake?" Danny said as he became depressed.

"Chill out dude, she'll be fine." Tucker said.

'I hope so.' Danny thought.

* * *

><p>Hallway<p>

"WOW, that is disturbing!" Dan said as he clutched his stomach from laughing.

"I know!" Sam said with tears in her eyes from laughing. "And at the end of the movie she still-"

"Hey Dan!"

Dan and Sam turned to see Dash looking miffed off as he approached the two. Dash then grabbed Dan by his collar and lifted him up in the air.

"Thanks to you I missed football tryouts, do you have any idea how late I stayed in detention by the time it was over it was probably midnight." Dash said as he slammed Dan into the lockers.

"Dash-" Dash and Dan turned to see Sam, she looked furious."Put Dan down right now or else."

"Or else what?" Dash said mockingly.

"This!" Sam kicked Dash in his –

*AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH*

Dash screamed as he drop Dan to the floor, than Sam punched him in the face making him fall back a good 5 feet away to the nearest trash can.

Many students in the hallway gasped at the sight of what happen.

"Dan are you alright?" Sam said as she helped Dan up.

"Yeah, I'm okay I've been through worse." Dan said.

Sam just smiled and said "Let's just get to class."

* * *

><p>Classroom<p>

At this time everyone was in there seat except for 3 students.

Danny was getting worried by this time.

"Man where is she?" Danny said to himself.

"Where's who?" Danny looked up to see Val who looked confused.

"Oh Val-" Danny perked up a bit "have you seen Sam?"

"Sorry, no, but I did see Dan at Sam's locker this morning." Val answered,

"WHAT!"

Then a conversation was heard.

"Did you hear what happened to Sam Manson and the new kid?"

"Yeah man, I wish I was there to see it."

'What happened to Sam?' Danny thought as his face grew with fear.

"Did you see the dent left on that trash can?"

'Did Dan do something to Sam?' Danny thought as he heard more.

"I can't believe what happen I'm surprise the cops didn't show."

"I think there was blood splattered all over the hallway."

'SAM!'

Danny then got up from his seat and ran to the door, hopefully he would be able to find Sam.

"Where do you think you're going Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer said as he was in the entrance of the doorway.

"I-I-I was -" Danny tried to muster out.

"To your seat Mr. Fenton." Mr. Lancer said as he pointed to Danny's seat.

"But I have to see if Sam's okay." Danny exclaimed.

"What about Sam?"

Danny looked behind Lancer to see Sam.

"Sam you're alive!" Danny said.

"Of course she's alive." Danny saw Dan next to Sam.

"Alright in your seats you three." Lancer said.

Danny sat next to Tucker, Dan had to sit up front, while Sam sat next to Valerie.

"Okay everyone, open your books to page – WORLD WAR Z!" Lancer exclaimes as Dash walked in.

Dash had a black eye and his arm was bandaged up, which made everyone stared and gasp.

"EW, what happen to Dash?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know maybe Dan has something to do with it." Danny said back.

"Boys, pay attention." Mr. Lancer screamed and continues "Okay everyone turn to page -"

Then the intercom came on.

"Attention students, everyone to the theater room."

"Alright everyone, grab your bags and head to the theater room." Lancer said as he left the classroom.

* * *

><p>Everyone in the whole school took their seats as the principal began to speak.<p>

"Good morning everyone, as you know yesterday Mayor Master announced that we would be the first school in Amity Park to have a ghost shield around to protect us, and if things go well there will be millions put up all around Amity Park. Due to constructions we will let out school at 12:00 every day and certain class will be cut short until construction is done. Well off the 2nd period everyone." The principal said as everyone headed out for 2nd period.

* * *

><p>In the Hallway.<p>

Sam was at her locker unpacking up her books from 1st.

"SAM!" Sam turned around to see Danny.

"Hey, Danny." Sam said to him, she wasn't as dry to him as she was yesterday.

Danny grabbed Sam by her shoulders and said.

"Sam, I need to know what the heck happened to you this morning about Dash and Dan."

"Wha?" Sam said not knowing what the heck Danny was talking about.

"You know about this morning, Dash getting beat up, and you with Dash." Danny said.

"Oh yeah, that Dash was just being a jerk and picking on Dan. So I knocked him out." Sam said as she closed her locker as Danny looked dumbfounded.

"So nothing… Happened to you?" Danny asked.

"No." Sam answered.

"So… You're okay?" Danny asked.

"Yes." Sam said.

"Danny, Sam, you two should be in 2nd period." The two teens turned to see Maddie and Jack.

"Mom, dad, what are you doing here?" Danny said in chock/confusion.

"Well this is apart the surprise we talked about at dinner last night remember?" Jack said as he ruffled Danny's hair.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

At the dinner table.

Jack and Tucker were shoving down their third helping of turkey, carrots, and dinner rolls, Jazz was talking about how she had to correct her teacher again on a homework problem, while Danny was just poking at his food.

"So Danny, anything fun happened at school today?" Maddie said.

"WHA-no not really, just some new kid at school and -" Danny was cut short by the telephone ringing.

"I'll get it." Jazz said as she got up and headed to the living room to get the phone. "Hello?...Yes…Yes, I understand… Mom, phone for you." Jazz said.

Maddie picked up the phone, and then called Jack to come in. The three teens looked at each other confused why were the two talking about? Then they came back in.

"So who was on the phone?" Danny asked.

"Sorry son, it's a surprise." Jack said as he continued to eat his meal.

* * *

><p>End Flashback<p>

"Oh yeah." Danny said as he remembered.

"Well here's the surprise sweetie." Maddie said as she pinched Danny's cheeks.

"Vladdie, asked us to set up the Vlad Masters' Ghost Shield 9000!" Jack said.

"WHAT?" The two teens said as a voice from behind said.

"That's right little badger and she-badger." Both turned around to see no one other than Vlad Masters.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone I'm back sorry for the wait all summer. You see my great grandmother died this summer so I really wasn't in a writing mood, but on the bright side not many people get to meet their great realitives so I'm blessed they I got to know her and my great grandfather when he was alive. Anyway this chapter won't have to much in but still has info in it of events that will happen soon, will update more. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Time After Time 10<p>

Yes, there he was Vlad Masters he walked slowly to the group with his cat Maddie in his hands.

"Ah, Jack, Madeline, glad you can make it. And I see you brought the young badger and his she-badger along for the ride as we make history." Vlad said to the group.

"Vladdie, good to see ya, and your cat that has the same name as Maddie." Jack said as Maddie looked very disgusted and in horror.

"So what is this anti-ghost thing you're doing in the school Mr. Masters?" Sam said as if she just ate meat covered with rat poison.

"Well I guess I can give you badgers a 'sneak sight' of my new invention." Vlad said with a smug.

"It's called a sneak peek." Danny said unimpressed as Vlad led them to the cafeteria.

"Hmm, that doesn't sound right." Vlad said as they walked to the cafeteria. "Behold."

As they entered the cafeteria it didn't look like a cafeteria at all it looked like a super-alien-scince-labatory.

"Why is this thing in the cafeteria?" Sam asked.

"Well you see little she-badger, our statistics show that the ghost for some weird reason are seen more in your lunchroom than any other place in the entire school, so it is best to attack where they are most likely to show up." Vlad said.

"Sam, there you are." A voice from behind said to reveal Dan.

"AHH, MADDIE THERE'S 2 DANNYS." Jack said hiding behind his wife.

"No dad, that's just the new kid, Dan." Danny said dryly, WHILE Dan gave him an awful look as well.

"Oh, well welcome to Amity park Dan, and keep your eyes peeled for ghost." Jack said as Danny rolled his eyes.

Vlad said."If I may continue- you see the anti- ghost entrance security doors will be located near every entrance in the entire school. Once they are hooked up there will be no way for a ghost to enter or leave ever again."

Danny really didn't like where this was going, Vlad yet again had the upper hand: he had the city convinced to put anti-ghost shields, he had his parents aboard the crazy scheme, and when the anti ghost shield goes up there goes his hidden identity.

"Well off to class you three, the adults have business to tend to." Vlad said as he pushed the trio out of the cafeteria.

This Can't be good.

"Who the heck was that guy?" Dan asked.

"That was Vlad Masters." Sam said .

"He's my dad's 'best friend' and the mayor." Danny added dully.

* * *

><p>A few classes later: Lunchtime<p>

Lunchtime rolled in but the cafeteria was now basically covered wires from wall to floor, the entrance was like an airport security scanner and one had to enter one at a time, and if you thought the food was bad already it was even worse having to go through a anti-ghost-food-processor that turned a hamburger into UGHGROSSVOMIT.

Lucky our heroes were having lunch on the bleachers.

"Man where is she?" Danny said waiting for Sam to show up.

"Calm down dude, Sam probably getting her lunch now and heading – Hey Valerie." Tucker said.

Valerie was walking when heard Tucker call out her name. She gave a small smile and waved, and started walking up the bleachers to see the two boys.

"Hey, what's up?" Val said as she sat down.

Tucker answered. "Not much, except Mr. Jealous here is waiting for Sam." Tucker said.

Danny blushed and said "Shut it, Tucker."

Valerie raised an eyebrow and said in an amused voice "Wait your jealous of Dan?"

"No!" Danny said as he pouted with his hands crossed.

Valerie and Tucker just smirked and ate their lunch.

* * *

><p>Hallway<p>

Sam was at her locker getting her books for the next class periods and her lunch. Sam was so glad it was quiet in the halls for once no gossip, no crowds, and no boys asking for her cell phone number. Suddenly the air around her felt cold as if a ghost was near her.

"Hey,Sam." Sam gave a gasp and turned around to see Dan.

"Oh hey,Dan, what's up?" Sam said.

"Em, not much wanted to know if you wanted to hangout for lunch again, except with no ghost." Dan added earning smirk from Sam.

"Sure thing, Tucker and Danny said we'd meet at lunch." Sam said as she finished backing her things, and not noticing that Dan flinched at the mention of Danny's name. As the two were exiting the building they noticed the door was covered in anti-ghost wires on the hinges anyway and it didn't seem to be plugged in yet.

"Whoa, they weren't kidding when they said they were making sure ghost wouldn't come in or out." Dan said.

"Yeah, last one to the bleachers pays for sodas!" Sam said

"You're on!" Dan said as Sam rushed out.

Dan pondered at the hinges and reached out his hand to touch it, then a spark and a shot of pain jolted Dan.

*SPARK*

"OW!" Dan exclaimed and shook his hand and growled at the stupid door. 'Great, just great.' Dan thought as he followed Sam.

* * *

><p>Well there you have it more to come soon, and the more we find out about Dan. (Insert Evil Laugh) WILL UPDATE SOON!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone sorry for the wait college really takes it out of you. Anyway enjoy the new chap more to come soon.

* * *

><p>Time After Time ch 11<p>

"What took you so long slowpoke?" Sam said as Dan appeared.

"Heh, I just needed to tie my shoe laces." Dan answered.

"Well we better hurry before Danny and Tuck start sending me a million text messages." Sam said as they walked.

"Sure." Dan said.

* * *

><p>The Bleachers<p>

Danny was still waiting for Sam to show up while Valerie and Tucker continued to eat their lunch.

"Man, what is taking Sam so long?" Danny said getting impatient.

"Dude chillax, and eat, she said she was coming." Tucker said as he munched down on his ham and cheese sandwich.

"Wait I think I see her." Valerie said.

"Really?" Danny said looking for Sam.

It's true Sam was walking her way up the bleachers with Dan.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late, I had some locker problem." Sam said.

"Totally understandable, look Sam, Val's having lunch with me again." Tucker said smoothly as he put his arm around Val's shoulders. Only for her to put him in a headlock.

"Put your arms around me again, and you will lose them and your head, got it?" Val said.

Tucker answered. "Yes Ma'am." Valerie then released Tucker as he fell to the floor.

"Okay… Anyway, Dan you never answered my question yesterday about-" Sam stopped mid sentence to see Dan and Danny glaring at each other.

"Will you two knock it off!" Sam said in an irked tone, which made both boys stop as if they were being punished.

"Like I was saying. You never told me why you moved to Amity Park." Sam said Dan.

"Yeah, my dad's job shipped him here, nothing really important just ghost business." Dan said.

"Hey, Danny that sounds just like your folks." Tucker said. "Tuck shut it."Danny said.

Dan raised an eyebrow at this and smirked. "Really?"

Danny answered. "None of your business."

"Danny!" Sam couldn't believe how rude Danny was acting.

"Fine, my parents are ghost hunters happy?" Danny said with his arms crossed.

At that moment the sky turned dark and it became very windy.

"Ugh, I don't remember rain in the forecast." Valerie said as she covered her head expecting raindrops to fall.

"Because it's not rain, look." Sam said as she pointed to the sky.

It was a giant ghost pirate ship: with a skeleton mermaid, old wood, cannons, and a pirate crew.

Students were running and screaming all over the place.

"Pirate ghost, are you kidding me?" Dan said.

"DO YOU SEE THE BLOODY GHOST SHIP?" Danny answered.

All of a sudden a half-pint like ghost came into view.

"AH,HAHAHA, ALAS YE WORMS, CAPTAIN YOUNGBLOOD IS HERE TO PILAGE YET AGAIN, AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU LOSER ADULTS CAN DO ABOUT IT."

"How many times do I have to tell you, the word losers was not invented during pirate time." Youngblood's parrot said.

"Will you just shove a cracker in your mouth already." Youngblood said to his bird earning a glare.

"Now where was I? Oh yeah fire the cannons!" Youngblood ordered.

Cannons were fired everywhere as students ran for their lives, one cannon was even fired at the five teens.

"Hit the deck!" Danny screamed as the five jumped out the way.

"HAHA THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" Youngblood laughed wiping a tear from his eye.

Danny glared up at Youngblood.

"We better get out of here before another one of those cannonballs come after us." Sam said as the five ran for it.

"There's gotta be somewhere to hide." Danny said.

"Look over there, we can hid in the gardener's shed." Valerie pointed.

"We have a gardener at this school?" Tucker asked.

The five ran inside panting for air, hoping this would be the last time they would see the cannonballs.

"What are you losers doing here?" The five turned to see Paulina with her hands on her hips while her foot was tapping on the ground.

"Ugh, were hiding from the ghost pirates." Sam snapped at her.

"Whatever, goth girl, look I'm popular and pretty I have to ask you guys to leave."

"What, who the heck do you think you are?" Dan shouted at Paulina.

"Oh, so your Fenton's look-a-like-" Paulina said dryly.

Dan answered "Yeah so what about -"

"Anyway, I have to stay here and unharmed so when the ghost boy saves me I will look beautiful and he will ask me to marry him!" Paulina said with stars in her eyes as Sam held her stomach and pointed to her mouth pretending she was going to vomit as Val giggled at.

'Wait, ghost boy?' Danny mentally slapped himself for that. 'Of course.'

"Guys seeing as there is not much space here, I am willing to sacrifice myself for your safety, so uh bye!" Danny said as he ran out the shed.

"Danny!" Val, Tuck, and Sam screamed.

"Good riddance." Dan said to himself.

* * *

><p>Danny now as Danny Phantom flew upon Youngblood's ship to see many students and teachers about to walk to plank.<p>

"JUMP,JUMP,JUMP!" Youngblood's crew yelled at their first victim.

"Hey watch it I'm an English teacher." Mr. Lancer said.

"Whatever, just jump already so I can see you splat- AH COLD,COLD. Youngblood screamed as he felt a snowball hit his face. "WHO'S BE THE SLIMEY DOG WHO THROW THIS SNOWBALL AT ME?"

"That would be me Long John Stupid." Danny answered amusingly only earning a growl from Youngblood.

"Get him!" Youngblood yelled as his crew as they ran to attack Danny.

Danny formed an ice sword and began slicing and dicing the pirates.

"Well that was easy." Danny said dusting his hands off suddenly the boat was turning sideways. "What the-"

"Not so smart as ya think huh Phantom." Youngblood said as he turned the steering wheel causing the humans to fall off the ship.

"OH NO." Danny said as he flew down. Danny knew who couldn't catch everyone at one time, good thing an idea struck him at that moment.

Danny started using his ice powers to form an ice slide (think of a water slide that spins you around) which ever student and teacher slide down from and cheered for Danny who saved them.

Danny flew back to the ship to finish his fight with Youngblood.

"You again, don't you ever give up." Youngblood said as he turned his hook into a sling shot and fired his energy balls at Danny as he dodged them.

Danny then fired his ghost ray at Youngblood's hook causing it to break. "I'll give up when you do."

Youngblood turned his now broken hook into a sword as Danny grabbed one off the floor. The two engaged in an epic sword fight until Young used a cheap trick and blasted Danny back with his eyebeams. When Danny tried to get up a sword was close to his neck. "This is the end for you ya scurvy dog, time to join Davey John's locker."

Danny glared at Youngblood who was about to finish him off until.

"Youngblood, lunch is ready." A voice caused the two to stop their stares to see the source of the voice. Both turned to see a boy about 14-16, with wired glasses, snow white skin, and 1950s get up.

"Sidney Poindexter?" Danny said.

"Danny Phantom? What is going on here?" Poindexter asked.

"AW, SID, YOU RUINNED MY PLAYTIME!" Youngblood said as he tossed his sword to the ground.

"Playtime?" Poindexter said as he looked around to see they were not in the Ghost Zone anymore. "Youngblood, what have you done young man?" Poindexter said sternly.

"I'll tell ya what he's done-" Danny said as he grabbed the back of Youngblood's jacket. "First he threw cannonballs at the school, second he tried to make everyone walk the plank, and he tried to decapitate me." Danny said.

"Youngblood, I 'am very disappointed in you go downstairs and eat your lunch, and as soon as you are done you are to sit in time out." Poindexter said as he pointed to the door.

Youngblood growled "I'll get you for this Phantom I will-"

"Downstairs." Poindexter said.

Youngblood pouted and floated down stairs like he was told. "This not worth $100.98 per hour." Poindexter said to himself as he pinched his forehead trying to prevent a coming headache.

"What was that all about?" Danny asked.

Poindexter just took off his glasses wiping them off and said."I'm terribly sorry about that I'm babysitting Leave it to Beaver, look I'll send him back to the Ghost Zone and we forget this ever happened."

"Sure thing." Danny said as he departed.

"Oh, and one more thing-" Danny turned around to hear what Sidney had to say. "if you decide to get a job in babysitting and they make you sign a two year contract, it is not worth it." Poindexter said.

"Thanks for that info." Danny said as he flew off he wanted to ask Poindexter why he wasn't in the 1950s version of the Ghost Zone like last time, but decided not why he was babysitting Youngblood was a question already.

* * *

><p>As soon as Danny turned back to Danny Phantom he tried looking for Val, Tuck, and Sam it started to rain very hard.<p>

"All students to report to the school building to call your parents to pick you up, all classes are canceled until tomorrow!" Danny heard from the intercom.

Danny headed inside with other students who were calling their parents, packing up for the day, and leaving. Danny scanned the area but his friends were not there.

"Dude your okay." Tucker said.

"Great to see ya too Tuck." Danny said with a grin.

"Have you seen Val and Sam?" Tuck asked.

"You don't know?" Danny answered.

"No after one of the pirates took Paulina we all spilt up." Tucker said.

"Your sure you can't make it?" Danny turned around to see Valerie on cell phone. "Don't worry I'll ask someone if they can drop me off home. Bye dad." Valerie sighed as she turned off her phone.

"Val?" Valerie turned around in surprise, but was relieved when it was just Danny and Tucker.

"Something wrong?" Tucker said.

"Yeah, my dad's stuck at the office so he can't pick me up." Val said.

"Hey, I'll ask my folks if we can drop you off home." Danny said.

"Thanks, Danny."

"And I can warm you up if you get too cold and–" Val cut Tucker off by covering his mouth.

"Tucker!"

"MOM?"

Tucker's mother wrapped her arms around her baby and grabbed his wrist and dragged him away. "Honey I heard everything, we are going home right now so you can have a nice dinner and go to bed in your pajamas."

"But it's only 10:00 and I want to hang out with Valerie. NNNNNNNOOOOO!" Tucker screamed as he was dragged away.

Danny picked up his cell phone and answered "Hello?"

"Danny, sweetie, it's mom we just picked up Jazz from her field trip and we're coming to get you."

"Okay mom, hey is it okay if Valerie comes with us?" Danny asked.

"I'm sorry sweetie but the Fenton RV, is packed with ghost equipment we only have room for you to get in, why don't you see if Sam can do it." Maddie said.

Of course Sam."Okay mom, see you when you get here." Danny said.

"Look Danny it's okay I can walk home." Val said.

"No can do. I'll ask Sam if see can take you home." Danny said.

"Sam? Danny you may not know this but me and Sam aren't really friends." Valerie said.

"Don't worry I'm sure Sam won't mind."

"What a day." Sam said as she sat on the stairs of Casper High.

"I know I'm new here but the whole ghost thing has worn me out." Dan said sitting besides Sam.

"Sam there you are." Dan cringed at the voice as Sam turned around to see Danny.

"Hey Danny, what's up?" Sam said.

"Sam I need to know if you take Valerie home since- "

Dan cut him off. "Are you seriously asking Sam to do another favor for you?"

"DAN!" Sam said.

"Look, like I said I can walk home." Val said.

"You know what sure, I can bring Val home."

"WHAT?" Valerie, Dan, and Danny said.

"Are you sure?" Valerie asked Sam.

"You want to walk all the way home in this weather?" Sam said.

It was raining really hard and the wind was blowing harder now and if someone walked home through it they would be wet to the bone and flew away.

"I'll take your offer." Val said.

The four turned around to see a black car pulled up in front of the school with its window so tinted you couldn't see a thing in them.

"Well that's my ride, Later!" Dan said as he ran into the car.

Sam picked up her cell phone "Hello, okay mom I'm coming." Sam put up her phone "There's our ride see ya Danny."

The two girls wave Danny goodbye as they ran to the back of the school.

"Why did your parents park all the way at the back of the school?" Valerie asked.

"Because I asked them to." Sam said.

'Man I hope they rode the minivan here.' Sam thought as she turned the corner.

"OH NO!"Sam said in a mixture of shock, surprise, and disgust.

"What? What is – OH MY WORD!" Valerie said as she looked at what was in front of her.

It was a neon pink limousine with sunny yellow glitter words saying 'SMILES MAKE EVERYTHING BETTER' with smiley face stickers on it.

Valerie finally spoke."Is that-" "No, wrong car lets go." Sam said as she pushed Val until.

"Sam, get in here young lady or you'll catch your death of cold." Mrs. Manson said.

Val recognized the woman in the car it was Sam's mom before Val can even say a word Sam said.

"NOT A WORD ABOUT THIS TO ANYONE." Sam said as the two got into the car.

Inside the limo was a bucket full of imported sodas and juices, the floor was lined with fluffy green carpet, and there was a tv inside.

"I don't understand why we have to pick Sam up in this hunk of junk, what was wrong with the minivan?" Sam's grandmother said.

"Mother I told you already, this is to boost business." Mr. Manson said.

"More like ruin it." Sam's grandmother said under her breath.

"Hi Grandma, hey folks." Sam said as she and Valerie got in the Limo.

"Hello Sam, who's your friend." Her grandmother asked.

"UH, this is my classmate Valerie Grey." Sam said as she buckled up.

"Nice to meet you all." Valerie said as waved to the Manson family.

Valerie couldn't help but feel uncomfortable the whole limousine was weird.

"Would you girls like a drink?" Mrs. Manson said as she poured herself an orange beverage in a cocktail glass.

"Sure Mom." Sam said as she and Valerie were handed the same beverage.

Val took a sip of hers. "Wow, this really good."

"The juice is called 'Summer's Retreat: Mango-Orange-Lemon-Lime." Mrs. Manson said.

"Best way to spend $1200." Mr. Manson.

"What!" Sam said.

As soon as Val heard the price of the juice she choked on it.

*COUGH .COUGH*

"WHOO, you okay?" Sam said as she patted Val's back.

"How could you afford to pay $1200 on juice?" Val asked.

"Why didn't you just go to World's Market?" Sam asked.

"Sam you know all the drinks there are cheap." Mr. Manson.

" LOOK THAT'S MY HOUSE, THANKS FOR THE RIDE SAM SEE YA TOMORROW!" Valerie Said as she dashed out of the limo into her home.

Sam groaned and did a faceplam.

"Samantha, I just love your new friend." Mrs. Manson said.

"I agree she's so uplifting, why don't you hang out with her more instead of that Fenton kid." Mr. Manson said.

* * *

><p>The Fenton Household<p>

As soon as the Fenton's got home they had to put up a lot of equipment up in the garage/lab.

"AH, finally I thought we would never be done." Danny said.

"You said it." Jazz said as she stretched her arms.

"Well let's go upstairs for some milk and cookies." Maddie said as she opened the door to kitchen.

*GASP* Maddie said.

"Honey what's- oh my!" Jack said.

The kitchen was a total mess: the table was upside down, the fridge was wide open, food was on the ground, and green ectoplasm was on the floor.

"Ghost, ghost have invaded our home yet again. I'll go down in the lab to make a Fenton anti-ghost kitchen getter." Jack said as he ran downstairs to the lab.

"And I'll go shopping…Again, you kids try and clean up the place." Maddie said as she walked outside.

"DANI!" Danny shouted.

Danny and Jazz opened the door to the guestroom to reveal Dani.

"WOW, you guys are home early." Dani said.

"Dani, what happened in the kitchen, are you alright?" Danny said shaking Dani.

"I'm fine, and it was all his fault." Dani said pointing to the side of the bed.

Jazz looked over and was attacked by a green glob and she screamed.

"Jazz!" The two screamed.

"UGGH, get this mutt off me." Jazz said.

"Mutt?" Danny said.

Danny got a better look the green glob and say it was a little green puppy.

"CUJO?"

The green puppy then looked up and saw Danny, jumped on him and started to lick him.

"Okay, okay, it's good to see you too mutt." Danny said.

"How did he get here?" Jazz asked.

"Well-" Dani said.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

Dani was on the couch eating junk food and watching TV. Suddenly, there was a sound coming from the kitchen.

Dani peered through the side to see a giant green dog in the kitchen knocking everything over. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Dani said as she turned into her ghost form.

The dog then growled at Dani and tried to bite her. Dani fired a beam at the dog which made it swat her.

"OOF!" Dani said as she fell to the floor. The dog beast was growling down at Dani, Dani then grabbed the nearest object to her and threw it at the beast.

Suddenly the dog shrunk down to the size of a puppy and started to chow down at the sausage links.

"What the-" Dani then looked down at the hungry puppy "Oh, I get it you were hungry, but you sure left a big mess. Come on you can stay in my room."

The two ghost made it upstairs as Dani placed Cujo on her bed, the then start chasing his tail until he fell off the side of the bed and Dani giggled.

"Well I better clean up that mess you made in the kitchen befor-"

"DANI!" Danny yelled.

"OH UH!"

* * *

><p>END FLASHBACK<p>

"So can we keep him?" Dani said as she, Cujo, Danny, and Jazz were sitting on her bed.

"Sure why not, plus I've always wanted a puppy." Danny said as he scratched Cujo's head.

Cujo then started to sniff the air and started to growl.

"Cujo what's wrong?" Danny said Cujo ran up to the window and started barking leaving the three children confused.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere<p>

Amity Park Mall, despite the heavy rain many people were at the mall. There were large crowds of people in line for sales, food, and etc.

Above the mall a cloaked figure floated despite the cold wind and rain it did not affect him at all one thing was on his mind.

'This should draw you out Phantom.' The figure grinned to himself as he turned invisible and flew inside the mall.

"I wish I had a chance to talk to Danny Phantom before he left it's no fair how he has to leave every time he saves me." Paulina said as she powdered her nose at a makeup store.

Star was putting on yellow eyeliner and said. "I'm like sure he'll show up at your party tomorrow. Oh my gosh, that lipstick looks so fetch on you!" Star said to Paulina.

"I know right? Just wait until the ghost boy sees me." Both girls squealed at the idea.

"I'm gonna get some more eyeliner, be back in a sec." Star said as she skipped off.

Paulina was putting on some more lipstick until she realized someone was hovering above her.

"Uggh, like do you mind?" Paulina said but the person didn't leave.

"SERIOUSLY WILL YOU GET -" Paulina turned around to see a huge cloak figure and let out an ear piercing scream.

*AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H*

* * *

><p>Fenton House<p>

Danny, Jazz, and Dani were still watching Cujo growl at the window.

"Man what is wrong with him?" Jazz said.

*Ring*

"Hello?" Danny said into his phone.

"Danny, it's Tuck turn on your tv now!" Tucker said.

Danny ran downstairs and turned on the tv with Jazz and Dani behind.

"Hello this is James Jefferson outside of Amity Park Mall, where it is being attack by a mysterious ghost."

"Jazz, Dani, stay here, I'M GOING GHOST!" Danny said as he turned into Danny Phantom and flew out of there.

* * *

><p>The Mall<p>

The cloaked figure was firing ecto rays in every direction, as many people ran and screamed in every direction.

"Hey tall, dark, and ugly!" The cloaked figure turned around and was kicked to the ground.

"The creep sale ended hours ago." Danny said mockingly, until he was blasted down by the cloaked figure.

The two ghost got up and started to fight each other Danny used his ice powers to shoot the ghost down but it didn't work, the ghost keep dodging at every turn. The ghost then used his ghost ray on Danny only for him to use his ghost shield. Danny started to kick and punch only for the ghost to dodge his attacks then grabbed Danny by his neck electrocutes him and threw him to the ground. With little strength Danny grabbed the end of the ghost's clock and he was dragged to the ground too leaving a huge hole.

Danny managed to get up before the other ghost and grabbed him by the collar.

"Who are you?" Danny said in fury as he grabbed the ghost's hoodie pulling the rest of his cloak off only to reveal something Danny shouldn't have seen.

Danny couldn't believe who he was looking at he had to stand back at the 'boy' before him.

'No.'


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone, just wanted to wish you a happy holidays and don't worry new chapters of Time After Time will be up soon, in the mean time checkout my other stories. Happy Holidays!


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone I start mysecond semester of college tomorrow so I thought of posting this chapter now. Also I wanted to post this Christmas/New Years Day but I was with Family and Friends so as a gift I made two chapters. I will update soon, alse Happy Martin Luther King Jr Day!

* * *

><p>Time After Time 12<p>

"No." Danny said as he removed the cloak.

It was another ghost boy about his age, wearing a black buttoned down shirt, black pants, black sneakers, white hair slicked back, red eyes, and to top that off he had Danny's face.

"No. That's not possible." Danny said in shock there was no way that boy could have his face. Before Danny knew it The Boy used his ghost ray on Danny sending him into a pillar.

The Boy got up and dusted himself off with a smirk on his face satisfied with the damaged he caused.

"Well that was fun, could've been better but fun." The Boy said to himself as he walked off. "Now to get my hands on the real prize." Suddenly The Boy felt a strange chill at his legs and that he could not walk anymore until he looked down and let out a gasp.

"WHAT?!" The Boy said as he saw his feet were frozen to the ground.

"Leaving so soon ?" The Boy looked up to see Danny with his eyes and fist glowing blue as he used his ice powers to freeze The Boy's entire body.

"Well that was easy." Danny said as he got out the Fenton Thermos and absorbed the ghost inside.

As soon as the other ghost was captured Danny heard cheers all around him.

"Ghost boy, ghost boy wait I have something for you." Danny turned to see Paulina and Star run up to him.

"Paulina-Ugh I mean Paulina that's your name right?" Danny said trying to not blow his cover.

"Yes, yes it is-" Paulina said with stars in her eyes "Star!" Paulina snapped her fingers and Star handed her a pink envelope which Paulina handed to Danny Phantom.

"UH, what is this?" Danny said as he looked down on the envelope.

"It's an invitation to my party tomorrow, and since I'm inviting you I don't to invite loser, Danny Fenton." Paulina said without a care in the world.

"Danny Fenton?" Danny said in surprise did Paulina really called him a loser. "Is that a guy you like or something?" Danny said getting nervous.

"No just some loser at my school, he's nothing like you Ghost Boy." Paulina said dreamily as she wrapped her arms around Danny and rested her head on his chest. Danny on the other hand couldn't believe what he just heard did Paulina really mean what she said was he really a loser to her? Suddenly Danny's left hand was feeling warmer and warmer until it felt almost as if it was on fire, until Danny let out a yelp.

Danny looked at his hand to see that his glove melted and his hand had a burnt mark on it. Then he looked down at the Fenton Thermos which seemed to be jumping around like a fish out of water.

"Ghost boy, what's going on?" Paulina said as she and Star got behind Danny.

"I-I don't know." Danny answered.

The once silver/grey part of the thermos turned black and the green part to red until it started to flop around violently. Until it jumped up high in the air and…

KABOOM!

The Fenton Thermos exploded in mid air and releasing the ghost inside.

"But.. How did-d you escape?" Danny said no ghost has ever been able to escape the Fenton Thermos before.

The Boy just grin and said. "It was easy."

Danny had enough of him and started to fly up to him with his fist balled ready to knock the boys lights out until the boy lifted his hand and made a fire shield that circled around him and stopping Danny in his tracks. Pure shock was the expression on Danny's face which made The Boy smirk even more.

The Boy then said. "Okay as much fun as it is to humiliate you I have bigger fish to fry." He said as he took off in a flash and passed through the mall.

Danny became angry and said "GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

><p>OUTSIDE<p>

The Boy was now in the rain with his hair and clothing soaking wet, but that wasn't bothering him. He had a determined look and wasn't going to stop what he was doing until it was done.

"Now if I was a fruit loop mayor of a fruit loop town where would I be?" Before The Boy knew it he was kicked to the ground and seemed to land in a warehouse. The Boy moaned due to the pain, but when he got up he saw the whole warehouse painted pink with pink streamers, pink balloons, and a disco ball.

"Where the heck am I?" The Boy said, then he sensed something was coming for him and hid under one of the tables.

Danny flew down into the warehouse having a feeling this was where Paulina was having her party. "Hmm I don't get I was so sure I knocked him out." Danny said to himself as he walked up to what seemed to be a DJ station.

"Now where is he-AAAHH!" Danny screamed as a ghost ray hit him on his back sending him behind the DJ station.

"Man you really walked into that one you know that?" Danny's eyes opened wide as he realized that The Boy was inside the warehouse, before he could do anything else The Boy was shooting ghost rays at him.

Danny noticed a pile of cds and records then got an idea, he froze them and gave them saw like tips.

"WOW! Not even putting up an – OW!" The Boy shouted Danny threw one of the records at The Boy leaving a cut in The Boy's arm and in his shirt.

Danny continued to throw the frozen records at The Boy as he inched closer to him. The Boy was getting cuts due to the ice shards and got pinned to the wall due to them. He then spotted the disco ball that was above Danny and used his eyes beam to cut the rope that crushed Danny.

Danny used his intangibility to get from under the glass ball off of him as the shards pierced through his skin and ripping his costume, as soon as he got out of the glassy mess The Boy had disappeared.

"Oh No Not Again!" Danny said as he flew out the building trying to find where ever the ghost was, then his ghost sense went off. He followed it until it lead him nowhere.

"I don't get it where is he?" Danny said as he scratched his head, before he knew it he was kicked to the ground and crash landed into the movie theater. Many people gathered around to see their town in a weak state wondering what has happened to him. Danny was flat on his back as he moaned in pain, he tried to get up but felt something step on his chest forcing him to cough up green ectoplasm. As Danny looked up he saw it was his look alike.

"Had enough loser?" The Boy said with a smirk. Danny was trying to get the ghost's foot off his chest but it was getting harder to do that and stop coughing off 'ghost blood', The Boy's foot was only crushing Danny's chest down until he phased through the ground.

"What the – where did he go?" The Boy said scanning the area until he turned and a fist met his face sending him into the snack bar.

"How'd you like that?" Danny said.

The Boy was upside down with a bruise on his face, as his eyes slowly opened he saw bags of popcorn seeds and grew a smirk on his face.

"Hey Phantom, CATCH!" The Boy said as he grabbed the fire covered bags and tossed them in Danny's direction that exploded fired covered popcorn seeds everywhere throughout the movie theatre, soon the sprinkler system kicked in drowning the fire covered seeds and everyone leaving the building.

The Boy was about to fly off again only for Danny to grab his ghost tail and throw him to the wall.

"WHAT IS YOUR DEAL?" Danny screamed as he pointed to the young ghost.

"You should know." The Boy said as he blasted Danny with his ghost ray. The second Danny recovered the ghost was gone. Danny had no choice he had to find The Boy before he could do anymore damage.

* * *

><p>2 HOURS LATER<p>

Danny was still out in the rain looking for the ghost lad and the rain to was pouring down on him, by now he was feeling horrible. Danny was about to retreat and find the ghost another day until his ghost sense went off, Danny flew until a light shown in his eyes as Danny covered his eyes he saw it was a spotlight. Danny's curiosity got the better of him he turned invisible and flew down to the lights to see they were for the court house.

"Now what would he be doing here?" Danny said.

"Hello everyone this is Lance Thunder coming to you live at the 2nd Amity Park Court House where Mayor Masters has come up with a new plain to rid of the ghost menace of our town."

"Well that solves one question." Danny said as entered the building.

* * *

><p>The Courthouse<p>

The courthouse was packed with reports, news crew, and bystanders just dying to hear their mayor's new anti-ghost plan. Vlad came into the room with flashing lights and people asking questions only for his security team to swat them away until Vlad reached the stand.

"Good afternoon everyone, as you and I both know Amity Park is one of the major towns to be attacked countless times by ghost. And as the mayor of this fair town it is my job to protect our home that is why besides the ghost shield I have plan for Casper High, I have formed a team a team of- "

Before Vlad can finish his sentence he found him fanning himself and so many others, the once comfortable room was starting to feel like an oven.

Vlad cleared his throat. "As I was saying a team of well trained, well educated, well-" Vlad continued to speak his voice became drier and drier and the many people around him began to take off their hats, jackets, and shoes as the heat got worse. Even in ghost mood Danny was feeling the heat as well as beads of sweat fell from his face until id ghost sense went off again which meant The Boy was near.

Before Vlad could finish his sentence a spinning ball of fire appeared in the middle of the room. Screams were heard throughout the room as people were running in every direction trying to leave the court house. The ball of flame then formed into a boy who had a very angry expression on his face as he scanned the room for someone.

"Now where is that-" Before The Boy could finish His sentence he was hit by a ghost ray causing him to fall to the ground.

"Look I'm giving you one more chance to get out of here once and for all!" Danny shouted at the ghost.

The Boy just glared at Danny and said "Never!" This only made Danny angry as he flew towards the ghost.

The Boy just stood up and used his ghost shield on Danny sending him backwards. The Boy then flew towards Danny only for Danny to turn intangible and phase right through him and hit his face to the wall. As soon as the boy recovered he gave Danny a punch in the face giving him a black eye. The fight went on in on with not a chance of either of the two giving up.

* * *

><p>The Fenton House<p>

Jazz, Dani, and Cujo were watching what was going on a tv in Jazz's room.

TV SCREEN

"This Louis Delroy, coming at you live in front of the courthouse where local town hero Danny Phantom is in a battle with a look-a-like ghost who has many hostages inside the building. One of our camera crew is filming what is going on in that building." The screen change to see The Boy had Danny on the floor holding him in a chokehold as Danny tried to get the ghost hands off of his neck, Danny then used his eyebeams to blast him off.

END TV SCREEN

"That does it I have to go help Danny." Dani said as she was about to transform to Dani Phantom, only to be grabbed by Jazz.

"No, are you crazy that ghost will kill you!" Jazz said as Dani slapped her hand away from her.

"Then what do you suggest we do, huh?!" Dani said with tears in her eyes.

"I-I don't know." Jazz said in a shaky voice trying to fight back the tears in her eyes .

.

Jazz ran and picked up her cell phone. "DANNY!"

"No it's Tucker, I heard what was going down at the courtyard I'm going down right now to help Danny!" Tucker said through his cell phone.

"Okay, just be careful." Jazz said as she hung up.

* * *

><p>Back at the Courthouse<p>

Danny and The Boy were still fighting one another with damages to their clothing and bruises and cuts all over their bodies. It was becoming obvious that both were getting weak.

Danny summoned what little strength he had to performed his ghostly on the ghost, The Boy seemed to be weakening, but The Boy performed a ghostly wail of his own that was equally matched with Danny. The wail was so powerful that it knocked both boys into the walls of the building then they both fell down to the floor.

The Boy was the first to fully get up (VERY WEAKLY) he wobbled a little bit but was up. As Danny got on his knees he thought The Boy was going to throw another attack. But The Boy just stood there and a smirk appeared.

"Well, catch you on the darkside chump." The Boy said as he phase through the ground disappearing. Danny just got up turned invisible and left the building.

* * *

><p>Outside<p>

Danny was now walking home now he didn't have any more strength to fly and he was losing his invisibility very quickly since he was slowly turning transparent (thank goodness no one was around). Danny felt like he was about to faint until he heard a sound.

"DANNY! DANNY!"

Danny turned around to see Tucker wearing a yellow raincoat and hat on his moped.

"Tucker." Danny said barely above a whisper do to being weak, but was smiling because his friend was driving up to save him.

"Man that ghost did a number on you, you look terrible." Tucker said not meaning to be rude but it was true, Danny just glared at him as Tucker put a blue rain coat on him and helped him on his moped.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere<p>

On top of a building The Boy laid there with his back on the roof entryway. It was obvious he was tired due to the battle with Danny Phantom, his powers were slowly coming back to him but he was still felt weak. Suddenly his ghost sense went off but instead of ice blue like Danny's it was fiery red. The Boy was in no shape to have another fight, but when he looked up he saw Vlad Masters. Vlad had a black umbrella to protect him from the pouring rain The Boy's eyes just widened in fear as he saw the man.

"Well hello there young lad, I must saw your performance today was quite entertaining. I can see that you have a vendetta against Danny Phantom, not that I can blame you. You see I can help you with your cause and I will not ask for anything in return except, that you join me. With our powers combine we can –AHH!" Vlad let out a scream as the Boy grabbed Vlad by his collar and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Listen here you son of a cow-" The Boy said in a threatening voice, "your one of the reasons I'm here, if it wasn't for you and your big plan 'she' would be alive and with me. The only reason I'm not killing you right here right now is because I want Danny Phantom gone first." The Boy then dropped Vlad and flew away leaving Vlad speechless.

The Boy continued to fly until he reached his destination and phased into it.

"I saw your fight on the television screen." A figure said.

"Don't remind me the media will be talking about it all month." The Boy said as he fell to the ground.

"Master." The figure said as he helped the ghost up and placed him on a nearby coach.

"Stupid fight." The ghost mumbled. "Look I need you to do something tomorrow Fright Night."

"It will be my honor, Sir." The figure said as he bowed, revealing to be the Fright Night himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

Tucker and Danny were almost at the Fenton House, thank goodness too because Danny's grip on Tucker was failing.

Tucker was carrying Danny to the front door.

"PSST. Tucker this way." Tucker then saw Dani who was half way through the fence. Tucker grabbed her hand and was phased through the fence. Dani then flew them up to the bathroom where Jazz and Cujo were waiting with a first aid kit.

Tucker placed Danny on the edge of the tub, as Jazz wiped the wounds on his face.

"Danny this may hurt a lot bit this will help you." Jazz said as she put some ointment on a cloth and placed it on Danny's hand. Danny had a pained expression on his face as the ointment met the bruise on his hand.

"Who was that ghost you were fighting Danny?" Tucker asked.

Danny answered. "No clue all I know is that he has my face."

"Do you think that ghost you were fighting was another one of Vlad's clones?" Dani said.

"I hope not, OUCH!" Danny said as he tried to get up.

"Don't even think about getting up mister you're in a lot of pain already." Jazz said sternly as she wrapped Danny's cuts.

"Well I can't just sit here Jazz, who knows when he might attack again… Or other attacks may happen." Danny said gloomy.

"Then I can do it." The three teens looked at Dani.

"What are you crazy?" Danny said.

"Look, I may not have as much experience as you but let's face it- with you out of commission who else is going to save this town? There aren't that many halfas out there you know." Dani said.

As much as they hated to admit it Dani was right.

"Fine, but if there's any trouble I'm coming in." Danny said.

"You mean if you need it." Dani said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>The Manson home<p>

Sam was on her bed listening to her music then her stomach started to growl meaning she was hungry. She walked downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed herself an apple. Sam was walking back upstairs until she heard something.

"That's right folks, another ghost attack has happened at the Court House during Mayor Vlad's antighost policy."

Sam stop midway up the stairs and rushed back into the living room to see what was going on.

"That's right Chef, but not only at the court house other ghost attacks were at: the mall, a party warehouse, and the movie theater." The other announcer said.

"OH GOOD HEAVENS!" said.

"It turns out Danny Phantom has a new enemy by the name of 'DARKSIDE'." The announcer said as a photo of the new ghost appeared, Sam dropped her apple core from the sight the ghost looked exactly at Danny.

"We know go live for everyone's opinion on the situation."

The camera turned to a man who appeared to be in his 40s. "I couldn't believe what I saw TWO DANNY PHANTOMS one evil and one good!"

The next one on tv a teenage girl who appeared to work at the movie theater. "It was unbelievable Danny Phantom appeared out of nowhere, then this other ghost appeared out of nowhere."

The next ones up were a bunch of teenage boys talking. "We believe the other ghost is Danny Phantom's evil twin separated at birth."

"Yeah he's got to be." The other teenage boy said.

Next up was a crying teenage girl. "PAULINA!" Sam said.

Paulina was still crying with massacre running down her face and holding the microphone. "My party tomorrow is ruined, Danny Phantom if your listen please capture that jerky cute look alike but not as cute as you JERK!" Paulina then wiped the massacre off her faced and said. "Also I'm rescheduling my party to next Friday."

Back to the news cast. "As you can see many people are upset…Wait I'm getting word from our camera man that Vlad is announcing his plan live now."

The screen turned to Vlad in his office. "Hello Amity Park, before I was rudely interrupted this afternoon by that horrible ghost attack. I wanted to show you a team. A team of well trained, well educated, well organized, committed ghost hunters. In others words my team." Vlad gestured the camera to turn to the right showing three teenagers in black and red uniforms.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you MASTER BLASTERS! My team of ghost hunters will make ghost a thing of the past, unlike Danny Phantom I can assure you that I Vlad Masters will not let you down."

* * *

><p>The TV tuned off<p>

"Well that's a relief, right dear?" Mr. Manson said.

"Right-o dear, it's good to know Mayor Vlad is doing something about that Danny Phantom problem." Mrs. Manson said.

"WHAT? Are you kidding me after the many times he has saved this town." Sam said with fury in her voice.

"Sweetie, no matter what he does he's still a ghost." Mr. Manson.

"UGGH, I CANNOT BELIEVE I'AM RETALTED TO YOU PEOPLE AAAAHHH!" Sam screamed as she went up in her room.

Sam landed flat on her bed, she couldn't believe how ungrateful her parents were, she then thought about the ghost attack she just heard and picked up her phone to call Danny.

* * *

><p>The Phantom House<p>

"That's right, Danny is sick." Jazz said to her parents.

After Jazz, Dani, and Tucker treated Danny's wounds, Jazz used her make-up kit to cover Danny's black eye and cuts so her parents wouldn't ask what happened to Danny.

'But he was fine hours ago." Jack said getting suspicious.

"Well dad with all the rain and stuff it's no wonder Danny got sick." Jazz said.

"Well I should check his temperature." Maddie said about to feel Danny's forehead.

Jazz got in front of her mother and said. "All ready taken care of mom, his temperature is 100.4."

"100.4! Danny you stay in bed while I make you some soup, you may not be able to go to school tomorrow." Maddie said as she and Jack left the room. As soon as the parents left the room Dani and Cujo appeared next to Danny.

"Well, I have to finish a paper so Dani keep watch." Jazz said as Dani gave her a salute.

The second Jazz left, Danny's phone rang and Dani picked it up. "Hello?" Dani said.

"Danny is that you?" It was Sam on the other line.

"Nope, but this is his 12 year old clone cousin Dani." Dani said.

"Wait,Dani, DANI! How are you, wait where's the original Danny?" Sam asked.

"Oh, he's in bed, the ghost he was fighting did a number on him." Dani said.

"Is it really that bad?" Sam asked.

Dani answered. "Yeah, I would text you a photo but Jazz put some make-up on him to cover the scars."

"Well at least he's okay." Sam sighed.

"Hey Sam can I ask you something?" Dani asked.

"Sure thing." Sam said.

"Why were you so mad at Danny before?" Dani asked.

"What?" Sam asked.

"When I first got back in town you weren't there. And Tucker told me you two had a fight." Dani said.

"Well you see Danny (Not you Dani) made a promise to me months that we would see 'Don't Kill the Hand that Loves', then Paulina invited him to one of her stupid parties only to see 'Danny Phantom' so he was going to ditch me for her." Sam answered.

"Wait who's Paulina?" Dani asked.

"See's just some popular snob at school, I really don't wanna talk about it." Sam said.

"Unbelievable, I still can't believe my cuz hasn't realized you have a crush on him." Dani said irritated.

Sam face started to blush and said. "Wait a second how do you know that?"

"Oh come on Sam we may have met like 2 times but I know you have a thing for Danny, plus *SNICKERING* you keep eyeing him every time he's not looking." Dani said.

"HEY!" Sam exclaimed.

"Don't worry I won't tell Danny a thing." Dani assured Sam.

"Thanks Dani, Tell you know who I called." Sam said with a smile on her face.

"Sure thing Sam, bye." Dani said as she hung up the phone.

Sam still had a smile and (blush) on her face, until she face palmed herself.

"Wait a second, I don't have a crush on Danny (anymore) why did say all that stuff for?" Sam asked.

* * *

><p>The Next Day at Casper High<p>

Tucker was at his locker preparing for another boring day at school, atleast its Friday.

"Did you hear about the other ghost boy?" Tucker turned around to see Star talking to Dash and her boyfriend Kwan.

"Yeah, I heard he ruined the warehouse where Paulina was having her party." Dash said.

"I heard that he's Danny Phantom's evil twin brother." Kwan said.

Tucker just shook his head about what he heard about the evil twin thing.

"Hey Tucker." Tucker turned around to see Sam.

"Hey Sam, what's up?" Tucker said.

"Not much, did you hear about Vlad's new ghost team?" Sam asked.

"Afraid so, if it wasn't bad enough for the ghost shield around the school, now Danny has compition." Tucker said.

"I know, I feel as if Vlad has something more up his sleeves." Sam said.

"Well we always end up foiling Vlad's schemes how is this one any different?" Tucker said.

"I hope your right." Sam said as the 2 walked to class.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in Amity Park<p>

Dani Phantom was scanning the area for ghost attacks, but nothing happened. Danny and Jazz gave her a list of all the ghost they have fought in the past and what to look out for. Dani was determined to not let them down.

"Man talk about a slow day." Dani said as she continued to fly until her ghost sense went off and she heard screaming coming from an electronic store.

Dani flew inside as she saw a man with: green skin, white hair, black glasses, and a black coat on controlling all of the electric appliances. The man was on top of one of the big screen tvs that had formed cable legs and was doing the walking for the ghost as it hovered over the hostages.

"Behold weaklings, for I Technus with my intelligence of technology I will soon take over your puny planet and control it as my own." Technus said as he controlled the appliances to trap the people in the store.

"Not while I'm around, techno-geek." Danielle Phantom said as she flew in.

"Who the heck are you?" Technus said as he hovered girl.

"The names Danielle Phantom, cousin of Danny Phantom, and the girl who is about to kick your butt." Danny said as she kicked one of the cable legs making the tv fall and Technus fall.

"You how dare you cousin of the whelp." Technus said as he pointed at the girl.

Technus then used his powers to summon electric helicopter toys to start chasing Dani. Dani flew as fast as she could away from them as the toys started to fire missiles. Dani then used her ghost ray turning the once flying toys into a pile of dust.

"Hm, okay that was a little too easy," Technus said as he tapped his chin. "But no matter how do you like this little girl." Technus said as he pressed a remotes button that caused dvd/cd players to start throwing cds and dvds at Dani direction.

"OW,ow, ow!" Dani exclaimed as the many plastic disc hit and she took cover inside a bin full of $1.00 dvds.

'Okay maybe I wasn't ready for this.' Dani thought to herself then an idea struck her. "Wait ghost powers intangibility, DUH." Dani jumped out of the bin and went intangible so disc couldn't hurt her, she flew up to Technus about to punch him in the face only for Technus to grab her fist and toss her to the floor.

Technus laughed "Foolish cousin of the whelp, did you actually think you could stop me." Technus then overshadowed a computer screen that turned on and formed a green face with red eyes and teeth, Technus then made a giant robot with the remaning appliances that weren't destroyed. The robot was formed with microwaves as hands, blenders as fingers, driers as feet, a huge refrigerator as the body, and everything else to make it moveable.

Before Dani could get up Technus grabbed her and started to squeeze her.

"Surrender child, there's no way you can defeat me." Technus said as he squeezed her tighter.

Dani then looked for something that might get her out of the situation she got herself in, then she saw the sprinkler system above her. She used her eyebeams to activate them, causing the sprinklers to pour down water onto the robot causing it to malfunction and rust allowing Dani.

"No I-I can't move my body!" Technus said as he tried to move but the robot was rusted and the computer screen was frozen.

"I think I can help you with that." Dani said as she pulled out the Fenton Thermos that sucked Technus in as Dani sealed the cap on.

"Oh and one more thing, don't call my cousin a whelp." Dani said as she shocked the thermos, soon Dani heard cheers behind her as she turned around.

"Well my work here is done." Dani said as she flew off ready for another ghost fight.

* * *

><p>The Fenton House<p>

"Danny, me and your father will be talking to a client from out of the states and I do not know when we will be done. Are you sure you will be okay?" Maddie said talking to Danny.

Danny was in his bed with a fever. "Yeah mom, I'll be fine." Danny answered.

"Okay sweetie here's some more orange juice, and if you need anything else just call me." Maddie said as she left the room.

Danny just drank the orange juice and turned on the tv hoping something good was on.

"We interrupt your usual scheduled programming to give you MASTER'S BLASTERS. A team of new ghost hunters created by Mayor Vlad to protect from the ghosts that attack our city! " The announcer on the tv said.

"They have single handedly captured 6 ghost in the last 4 hours." The tv screen showed the group capturing: Skulker, The Lunch Lady, Klemper, Ember, one of the Vulture ghost, and some crab ghost.

"It seems like Masters Blasters are a real piece of art." The announcer said as the tv showed the group forcing citizens to pay them for saving them.

"Yeah, they are a real piece of something." Danny said disgustingly as he looked at the screen.

"But, it seems like they're in for a little competition! It seems we have another ghost hero by the name of Danielle Phantom who claims to be the cousin of Danny Phantom. And it seems that fighting evil runs in the family, she's already stopped half of the ghost and human crime that Danny Phantom does." The tv screen showed Dani capturing Technus, The Box Ghost, a lizard ghost, a jeweler robber, and saving a kitten from a tree and as an award the cat licked her face earning a giggle from Dani.

"What do you know; turns out she can handle herself." Danny said with a grin on his face proud of his clone cousin.

The screen then changed to what seemed to be antique store with all the products and people floating around scaring customers revealing it was all Desiree's work.

"Hey genie in a bottle, but those civilians down." Dani said behind the ghost.

"And what will you do if I do not want to do such a thing child." Desiree said surrounding the building in a purple tornado.

Dani formed a smirk on her face and said. "I wish you'd surrender and you were in the thermos."

"What? No I-I-I, I must obey." Desiree said as she was sucked into the Fenton Thermos and all her mischief making was ruined.

"AAAAAAAAAAAUUAUUUGHGHG! WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER TRYING TO TAKE OVER THIS PLANET I ALWAYS END UP GETTING WISHED INTO THIS CONTRABTION! " Desiree screamed inside the thermos.

"Join the club lady." Technus said.

"I'AM THE BOX GHOST!" The Box Ghost screamed.

"SHUT UP!" The two other ghost said.

As Dani was about to fly off a huge boom was heard behind her.

'Fear not citizens for we the Master's Blasters are here." One of the members said.

"UGH, no offence but that little ghost girl already got the ghost." A customer said.

"We're not talking about that ghost, were talking about her." One of the Master's Blasters said.

"WHAT?" Dani said as they started aiming lasers at her, Dani flew out of the building as quick as she can starting a chase throughout the town.

Dani flew as fast as she could away from the ghost hunters, she tried throwing them off by turning invisible but their technology was able to target her, she turned intangible to phase through random building but the lasers fired where ever she hid, she soon flew into building without even thinking. As soon as she was calmed she soon realized where she was she was in Casper High. Suddenly she heard a loud *KABOOM* that knocked off a chunk of the building sending Dani flying into the cafeteria where she landed on Tucker, Sam, and Valerie's table.

"Dani!" The three said before another explosion was heard and Master's Blasters appeared.

"Secure the area, code16375.5!" Vid said.

"Yes ma'am!" The two boys said as they rolled some orange marble like things on the floor that trapped the students in big orange balls.

"Hey, what gives?" Valerie said. As she, Sam, and Tucker pounded at the orbs.

"Don't worry teenage student, our anti-ghost protector shields will protect you from any ghost force." Vid said.

"Hold still ghost, this will all be over in a second." One of the three said as they pointed their lasers at Dani, suddenly a ghost blast hit him from behind.

"Listen up amateurs, keep your hands and your lasers away from my cousin." Everyone turned around to see Danny Phantom.

"Look it's Danny Phantom!" Dash Baxter said as he pointed to the town hero.

"He's so dreamy." Paulina said as she and many other girls swooned.

"Man, that ghost fight yesterday really messed his face up." Some random guy said.

That was true Danny did have a black eye, and band aid on his forehead, and a bruise on his left cheek.

Then Download fired a laser at Danny that sent him flying into another room.

"Come on we'll get the other one." Vid said as threw one of her ghost bombs at Dani only for her to phase thru it.

"Is that the best you can do?" Dani said mockingly.

Vid just smirked as she pointed behind Dani revealing Thrash, who was trying to suck her into a ghost catching system. Dani started to fly away from the suction but the other two team members started to chase her and throwing ghost bombs at her, until she hit one of the anti ghost shields.

"We almost got her." Thrash said as Dani was slowing due to .

"DANNY HELP!" Dani said as she was almost sucked in.

Danny soon flew back into the cafeteria in time before Dani was completely sucked in, Danny used his ice powers to freeze the Masters Blasters except for their heads. As soon as the trio was frozen so was their equipment stopped working: the teens were released and the ghosts were out of their ghost catchers.

"WE'RE FREE." Technus shouted."Now to-"

"I wish all the ghost were in this thermos." Danny said dully.

"No fair I didn't even do anything yet! I mean I MUST OBEY!" Desiree said as she and the other ghost were sucked into the Fenton thermos.

Danny had a smirk on his face on how easy that was, but soon was on his knees fist to his chest coughing up ghost blood.

Dani flew over to him and but his arm around her shoulder.

"Come on let's get you home." Dani said as she and Danny flew home.

"Hey, what about us?" Download said as he and his team were still frozen.

* * *

><p>The Fenton House<p>

Dani and Danny were finally home as Danny phased back into his human form and fell on his bed.

"You okay?" Dani said with a worried expression on her face.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Danny answered, but soon started coughing.

"I don't think you should be going out ghost hunting for awhile." Dani said as she placed a blanket over Danny.

"Yeah, me too." Danny said. The two then heard a knock at the door and Dani turned revealed to be Jazz.

"Jazz hey how's it- OW!" Danny said as he tried to get up.

Dani became visible. "What is wrong with you? You just got back from ghost fighting today and yesterday." Dani said scornfully.

"She's right Danny. You should take it easy." Jazz said placing a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Fine." Danny said looking away from the two.

"Boy, talk about a crazy Friday." Dani said as she rested on Danny's bean bag chair.

"Yeah, uh wait. What day did you say it was?" Danny said getting nervous.

"Today is Friday." Dani answered.

'Wait, what is so important about today I can't remember. It was something about a movie and maybe Sam. WAIT, SAM!' Danny thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere<p>

A door opened very slowly and only to a crack. "Hello?" A voice said but the person who said was not shown.

"Ugh, hi does Dan Dark live here?" Sam said feeling nervous. Mr. Lancer asked her to deliver Dan and Danny's homework for them.

"Yes, I'am his father Mr. Dark, please come in."

The door soon slammed opened, but Sam didn't see and walked into what seemed to be the living room in the dark condo.

When Sam got into the living room to see the tv on and a sleeping Dan in a red robe and black pj bottoms.

Sam couldn't help but chuckle to herself at the sight, she then poked Dan's forehead to wake him up.

"Oh uh, hey Sam how's it going?" Dan said embrassed as he started to cough.

"Oh sorry about that Dan, just came by to give you your homework." Sam said as she sat down next to him.

"Thanks, where's Tucker and Valerie?" Dan asked.

"After another ghost attack Val's dad picked her off and Tuck's mom picked him up." Sam anwered.

"What about you?" Dan asked.

"My parents are on a business trip in Japan and won't be back til next week, so it's just me and my grandma she's in the parking lot right now." Sam said.

"Oh good to hear." Dan said.

"Sorry about you getting sick especially since you won those tickets, where are they anyway." Sam asked.

"I had to return them since the ghost fight yesterday destroyed the theater, so they'll just give me a years supply of popcorn and soda." Dan answered.

"Well popcorn and soda is a prize of its own." Sam said.

Soon the two teens busted out laughing.

"Well I don't want to keep you up while you're sick, I have to go over by Danny's, so see ya." Sam said.

"Wait, Sam are you sure you want to go?" Dan said as he grabbed Sam's hand.

"Sorry Dan, Lancer wants me to deliver and you need your rest." San said with a smile.

"Fine." Dan said as he crossed his arms and pouted.

"Well, see ya Monday Dan." Sam said as she waved and left the condo as Dan waved back.

* * *

><p>Fenton House<p>

"Oh man, I can't believe I forgot about the movies today. And I promised Sam and everything." Danny said.

"Even if you weren't sick you still wouldn't be able to go, the theatre was destroyed yesterday by that ghost attack you had remember?" Dani said reading some of Danny's comic books.

"Yeah your right, I just wish I can make it up to Sam you know." Danny said as he was scratching Cujo's ear.

"I'm sure you'll find away." A voice said as the two halfas looked up to see. "SAM!" The two said.

Dani flew up to her and gave her a hug.

"Hey Sam no time no see." Dani said cheerfully.

"Right back at cha ya, let me guess your guarding your 'cousin'?" Sam said.

"Yeah, after the attack on your school I've been watching him like a hawk." Dani answered.

"OH GEEZ." Danny said gaining the girls attention.

"Hey Danny how are you feeling besides the two ghost attacks?" Sam asked as she sat next to him.

"Not well." Danny frowned.

"Sorry to hear that, well here's Lancer's homework for the weekend so you don't fall back." Sam said as she handed him two sheets of paper.

"Thanks Sam, and sorry about the movie today." Danny said nervously.

Sam sighed and said. "Forget it we can see it some other time. So what happened yesterday?"

"Yesterday I was in a fight with a ghost that looked just like me." Danny said looking down.

"Really another look-a-like ghost?" Sam asked.

"Yeah! He's just as powerful as me he even knew how to shoot fire and do the ghostly wail." Danny answered.

"WOAH! Well don't worry we fight bad guys stronger than him, you'll beat him." Sam said trying to brighten the situation.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Danny said finally smiling.

"I better get going that's, Mr. Evans he hates missing his soap operas." Sam said.

"Well see ya later Sam." Danny said as they waved good bye to each other.

Dani had a smirk on her face. "What?" Danny said.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Clueless!" Dani said as she phased through the walls into the guest room leaving Danny confused.

* * *

><p>At the Mayor's Office<p>

"I cannot believe it. I ask you to do 1 simple things and you three failed me." Vlad said to the Master Blasters as his cat Maddie hissed at them.

"We were fine until both Phantoms showed up sir." Vid said nervously.

"Which is why I hired you 3 to rid of him and other ghost alike in the first place. But instead you destroyed the school I'am trying to protect and ended up releasing dangerous ghost in the building as well. It seems like even a 12 year old can do a job better than you three, and her so called town hero cousin too!" Vlad shouted causing the three to cower.

"If I ever find out that 1. That a ghost was able to escape you again, 2. You destroy anymore buildings, and Phantom succeeds to be better than you, so help me I will replace you with someone who can do better. Do you hear me?" Vlad said angrily.

"Understood sir." The three said in fear.

"Good, now get out of my sight." Vlad said as they closed the door behind them.

"Are you done with your episode?" Vlad turned around to see Skulker.

"AH Skulker, do you have what I've sent you for?" Vlad asked with a smile.

"Yes, but you'll have to pay double for what your 'team' did to me." Skulker said.

"Understood." Skulker then tossed a black box to Skulker wrapped in chains made of ice as Vlad handed Skulker his check.

"I hope you realize how much trouble it was to get that, if those snowball freaks find out, I will- "

Vlad cut him off. "Don't worry Skulker, after my plans are carried out Frostbite won't even know you took it until it's too late." Vlad said as he had an evil smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Night 11:35<p>

"This is the place my master has sent me?" The Fright Knight said as he was outside said building and phased through it. There was nobody inside since it was past closing time making it the perfect time for him to search around until he found what he was looking for.

The Fright Knight examined the machine and wondered why his master would send him on such a simple task, but he did what he was told and exited the building.

"How did it look?" The Boy asked on the walkie talkie.

"All levels were stable." Fright Knight answered. "Master, I ask thee , what is so important of the stability of a dressing for food."

"I'm trying to prevent something from happening that would destroy not just Amity Park and the World, but also me." The Boy answered.

The Fright Night flew away from the building revealing itself to be The Nasty Burger.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everyone, I was planning to submit this next week, but yesterday while I was reading reviews I got a request from a Mr or Ms. RAVENPHANTOM13 saying it was his/her birthday tomorrow (today). So I decided to update today, so sorry if it seems short. Also happy Super Bowl Day and a Happy Birthday to RAVENPHANTOM13!

* * *

><p>Time After Time 13<p>

Amity Park

Danny was in his room still sick, he hated it when he was sick there was nothing to do. He would rather be kicking ghost butt then looking at the ceiling. At least Cujo was by his side asleep, but beside him. Jazz thought it was a good idea to give Dani some fresh air and to go shopping. As Danny was about to drift off his ghost sense went off, Danny got out of his bed and flew out to scan the area.

"Now where is-AHA!" Danny said as he spotted the three.

Danny flew in front of the three ghost, making them stop dead in their tracks.

"Johnny 13, big surprise." Danny said to see Johnny, Kitty, and Shadow.

"Danny Phantom-" Johnny said seriously "man that ghost fight really messed up your face."

"SHUT UP! Anyway why you here planning on spreading more chaos?" Danny said.

Both Johnny and Kitty looked at each other and back at Danny. "What makes you say that." Kitty said.

"Well every time you guys are here you cause trouble: first you tried to take over my sister's body, made me think the girl of my dreams like me, and tried to get rid of all the men in Amity Park ." Danny said with his arms crossed.

"Fine you caught us, we did some awful stuff, but not this time were trying to get our relationship back together." Johnny said.

"I thought you two broke up after the whole women rule the world thing." Danny said.

Kitty wrapped her arms around Johnny's arm and said."We're going to couples counseling-" Then Kitty twisted Johnny's arm and said in fury. "And if you ever leave me or do anything stupid again I will blow my kiss, make you disappear, sell your stuff, and burn your motorcycle got it?"

"Got it!" Johnny said in pain.

"Danny what are you doing outside you should be in bed." Danny, Johnny, Kitty, and Shadow turned to see Jazz and Danny.

Jazz had her hands on her hips with bags from: Hot Topic, Jc Penneys, Forever 21, Old Navy, and Marshalls (A few of my favorite stores to go to).

"Hey, Kitty, Johnny, Shadow, what's up?" Dani said.

"Hey Dani, no time no see." Kitty said.

"Hey kiddo." Johnny said.

"WAIT A SECOND YOU 3 KNOW EACH OTHER." Danny screamed.

"Oh, yeah about that remember how you asked me where I go where I leave?" Dani said as Danny nodded."Well every time I left I went to the Ghost Zone."

"The Ghost Zone? But how could you possible go there without the Fenton Portal or Vlad's?" Jazz asked.

"Oh that's simple those portals aren't the only portals in the world." Dani said.

"She's last summer me and Sam saw a portal under a waterfall." Danny said.

"Anyway, in the Ghost Zone before I got stabilized I was able to be stabile due to my ghost half and that's when I met Johnny, kitty, and Shadow. Also, Sidney Poindexter, The Dairy King, Young Blood, Pandora, and those yeti people who worship you like a god or something." Dani said pointing at Dani.

"Wait a second, you telling me you met almost all the ghost I know?" Danny said.

"Pretty much." Dani said.

"Look, it's not that talking to you 3 isn't fun or nothing it's just I wanna go home." Johnny said as he revved up his motorcycle.

"Ditto." Kitty said.

"Well see ya later." Johnny said as he, Shadow, and Kitty rode off.

"Well that happened." Danny said.

In Danny's room

"I can't believe you went outside, your sick. You should stay in bed." Jazz said nagging at Danny.

"Yes, mother." Danny said sarcastically.

"Seriously, Danny let me and Dani do the ghost hunting while you're sick." Jazz said.

"Fine." Danny said.

"Guys ya in here." The 3 turned to see Tucker.

"Hey Tuck, where's Sam?" Danny asked.

"She and Valerie got partnered up for cooking class and had to come up with a dish on Monday, so I guess their cooking." Tucker answered.

"Well at least she's okay." Danny.

Suddenly the room started to get chilly.

"Guys can you close the windows?" Danny asked.

"The windows are down." Dani said.

"Then the fan." Danny said.

"Uggh, dude." Tucker said pointing to the ceiling, the fan was not on.

"Then why is it getting-" Before Danny could finish his question Cujo started barking and running around the room then Danny's ghost sense went off. Danny and Dani turned into their ghost halfs.

"I don't get it where's the ghost?" Dani said.

Suddenly, a portal opened in the middle of the room sucking the 4 kids and pup inside. The vortex twisted and turned them until they landed on a pile of white snow.

"Snow? What the-" Danny said but was cut off.

"Greetings oh Great One and friends of the Great One." The four looked up to see Frostbite and some of his followers.

"Frostbite, hey any idea why we are here?" Danny asked getting up brushing the snow off him.

Frostbite frowned and said. "We need your help Great One."

Frostbite's Lab

"Wow, this is some very impressive stuff." Jazz said looking at all the computers, beakers, and other science stuff.

"Why thank you kindly, Sister of the Great One, but this is not where the accident took place." Frostbite said as he showed them around.

"So what is this thing that was stolen from you Frostbite?" Danny said as they walked.

Frostbite then stopped, place his arm in front of the five and said. "We're here."

Cujo started to wiggle and squirm in Dani's arm. "What's wrong boy." Dani asked the ghost dog.

"You, may won't to leave the canine behind Cousin of the Great One." Frostbite said.

"I'm with you." Tucker said as he placed his arm around Dani's shoulder and the two walked back upstairs to the grand hall.

Frostbite placed his paw on a scanner, typed some digits into a code, and there was a scanner that scanned his, Jazz's, and Danny's bodies. Finally the door opened.

The room was much colder than it was outside and when they entered the large room there was: security cameras that were busted, laser guns that were melted, and a small round table with chains on the floor.

"You see Great One, contained in this room was an artifact that has been sealed before the reign of Pariah Dark: The Ghost King, an artifact so powerful it could make the purest of hearts mad." Frostbite said.

This was starting to scare both Danny and Jazz.

"Contain here was: The Wine of Evil." Frostbite said darkly.

"You mean to tell me, that if someone drinks this wine they will turn evil?" Danny asked.

"NO, one does not drink the wine. The wine is a substance of pure unadulterated evil that will absorb itself into one's body and mind controlling them, and not just anyone can be controlled if one is already evil it will not affect them, but if one is just they will turn wicked." Frostbite narrated.

"So who stole it anyway?" Jazz asked.

"Come with me." Frostbite said.

The 3 were now in the camera room.

"Look closely now." Frostbite said as the crew was ready to start the tape from what was filmed by the cameras before they were destroyed.

The video showed walls collapsing, lasers being fired, and yeti guards collapsing due to being beat up. Then smoke was around the room, the smoke cleared up revealing the intruder to be Skulker who then punched the camera.

"Skulker!" Danny shouted.

"Okay I know Skulker is a hunter, but what would he want with that stuff?" Jazz asked.

"Perhaps this will shed some light on the situation." Frostbite said as he handed the two a piece of paper with the words 'vote for me for mayor'.

"VLAD!" Danny said as he crumbled the paper and tossed it.

To the Great Hall

Dani, Tucker, and Cujo were eating a lunch of The Far Frozen cuisine of: meats, unknown fruit, and frozen desserts .

Tucker was stuffing his face with all the meat that was given to him.

"Were you two eating this whole time?" Jazz asked as she saw the two.

"Of course not we went to the golf court and spa while you guys were gone." Dani said as she bit into a purple fruit that tasted like bubblegum.

"And let me tell you guys after that glacier scrub my skin has never felt softer." Tucker said.

"Forget about your spa day Tucker, we have bigger problems." Danny said.

Danny explained the item stolen from the Far Frozen

"Man I don't know if it's the 49 sausages I ate or what you just told me, but I'am noy feeling well right now." Tucker said.

"What would Vlad want with it anyway, he's already evil." Dani said.

"I don't know. That's what scares me." Danny said.

The Ghost Zone/ Clockworks palace.

Clockwork was winding up his clock staff and looking at the television like screens watching both people and ghost alike making sure that time was right.

"HOO,HOO,HOO!" Clockwork turned around not surprised to see a grey owl with yellow eyes perched on one of his sun dials' tip cleaning itself.

"An owl awake during the day, that's a sign of a bad omen." Clockwork said as he scratched his chin, something else caught his eye.

"You can come out Demetra." Clockwork said.

The woman revealed herself, she was covered in a violet robe like Clockwork, but instead of gear to hold it up it was replaced with a lily.

"Clockwork, I feel a something bad is about to happen." She said in a Jamaican accent.

"I'm afraid, you are correct my dear." Clockwork said looking at the screen.

"Then why do you not stop it? You have been given the power to know what has happened and what will." Demetra said not angry but concerned.

Clockwork sighed and said. "You know our oath Demetra, I can not prevent what will happen, and what has happened. "

The screen showed many images of the many nightmares events that happen on earth from the past to beyond 'our' future.

Clockwork looked down and said. "I wish I could stop what is about to happen. But then no one would learn anything, it takes the most evil of times for people to learn to never make the same mistake again."

Demetra hugged Clockwork from behind, because even though she did not have the power to tell time somehow she knew Clockwork was becoming weak and when the time the 'event' comes will be the time of his end.


	17. Chapter 17

HAPPY MARDI GRAS EVERYONE!

I hope everyone enjoys the floats and trinkets this year, and for everyone not from New Orleans I hope you come to visit next year.

Sorry guys no new chapter right now, I have to finish up to some homework for class on Thursday. But what I can tell you the next chapter will be a total tearjerker so bring your tissues, fuzzy robes, and comfort food.

Bye for now!


	18. Chapter 18

Hi everyone sorry for the long wait I wanted to get this chapter just right since its basically 4 chapters and some other forks in the road have happened to me. Something was wrong with the internet, I'm going to be out of town most of the summer, my laptop is old and slow,and my dear neighbor, friend, and Reverend passed away early April, his family and mine will miss him very much . And this is the one year anniversary of my Great Grandmother's death she was a strong and loving woman and I'm grateful to have known her. Plus my birthday is on the 4th so I want to get this done so sorry if somethings seemed rushed, enjoy the chapter it's a tearjerker like I promised.

* * *

><p>Time After Time 14<p>

Friday in The Land of the Far Froze

The Arena

Frostbite was battling with two of his warriors, harnessing his and the warriors' strength. One warrior throw an ice spear in his direction, only for him to catch and snap it. The other fully charged towards Frostbite, only for Frostbite to gracefully turn and the warrior ran into another warrior making them both fall into the snow. Both warriors groaned in pain from the impact, then Frostbite's shadow hovered over the two with a look of anger. The two coward knowing he would just finish them off.

"Good job ladies, very well done!" Frostbite said as he helped the two up.

"Thank you sir." One of the girls said.

Frostbite said."Flurry, sharpen up on your spears they need to be sharp enough to pierce through a chest. And Neva, only tackle someone when they are damaged."

"Yes sir." Both girls said.

"Okay, now we must practice the proper way to disectting a-." Before Frostbite could finish what he was saying a huge *BOOM* was heard.

"GUARDS MAKE SURE THESE TWO ARE RETURNED HOME SAFELY!" Frostbite shouted to them as the guards grabbed the girls taking them home.

Frostbite rushed to where the explosion took place to see guards and doctors helping the injured scientist and examining what cause the damage at hand.

"What has happened here?" Frostbite said as he entered the laboratory.

One of the guards came up to him and said. "My lord, an intruder of unknown origin has entered this facility. Many are injured, but not badly wounded. And most of the supplies can be replaced. "

Despite the good news that his workers were fine Frostbite couldn't help but feel something was off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" A scream was heard soon some of the guards ran into the room.

"WHAT THE-" Frostbite grabbed one of the guards and said. "What is going on?"

"MY LORD, IT'S HORRIBLE, JUST HORRIBLE!" The guard said shaking.

Frostbite calmly asked. "Come down and tell me what has happened."

The guard talked barely above a whisper."T-T-TTHE VAULT HAS BEEN OPEN."

"WHAT?" Frostbite ran out of the room into a place that had not been touch since the beginning of time itself. Frostbite saw the damage that had been done all around him he just prayed that what was inside the vault remained there.

But as soon as Frostbite opened the vault only to see the item in question was gone and the rise of darkness to come.

* * *

><p>Valerie's House<p>

"Let's see spoon, measuring cups, spatula-" Valerie was listing all the cooking appliances she needed for when Sam came over to do her project.

Friday at Casper High

The cooking teacher addressed her class."Okay class, on Monday will be your cooking project that will count as two-thirds of your grade."

"BOO!" The class jeered at their teacher.

"Anyway. each of you will be partnered up and will each make a dish that will be pulled out of this basket-" The teacher said as she pulled out a basket that was overflowed with dishes. "So partner up."

Students started rushing to their friends, so they wouldn't be partnered with someone they disliked.

"Star, be my partner." Paulina said.

"Sure, if you be my partner." Star said. Soon both girls were squealing and jumping.

Sam was in her seat groaning at the sight. She really didn't want to partner up with anybody unless it was Danny or Tucker.

"Valerie, you don't have a partner?" Sam turned to see Valerie in her seat talking to the teacher.

"If it's fine with you ma'am, I'd rather do the project by myself." Valerie said truthful with a grin on her face that would soon vanish.

"ABSOLUTLY NOT-" With that the whole class became silent. "ALRIGHT, EVERYONE WHO HAS A RAGAMUFFIN OF A PARTNER RAISE YOUR HAND NOW!"

Everyone in the room raised both of their hands in fear of their teacher all except Sam.

"SAM, YOU AND VALERIE ARE PARTNERS NOW GOT IT?" The teacher screamed.

"YES!" Both of the girls said.

"Okay, class everyone line up so you know what to cook." The teacher said as she had cooled down.

Everyone lined up for their recipe.

"HOT DOGS, epic!"

"Yummy, cupcakes."

"Finger sandwiches, 1st grade."

"SLOPPY JOES, GROSS!"

"LIKE MEGA GROSS!"

Everyone in the class turned to see Paulina and Star with disgusting expressions on their faces.

"Teacher, there is like no way we can make sloppy joes, their just so sloppy." Paulina complained to her teacher.

"Genius!" Sam said under her breath.

"Sorry girls, you picked the dish you make it. Unless you're allergic to something in the dish." The teacher said.

"Oh, but we are we're allergic to sloppy stuff." Star said.

The teacher looked unimpressed and said. "Have the dish done by Monday or you both get an F."

Both girls whined not wanting to make the dish, which made Sam grin.

Sam then felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned around to see Valerie.

"You'll never believe what we got." Valerie said as she handed Sam the recipe.

"Cookies, well that shouldn't be to hard." Sam said.

Valerie started to speak"So I was thinking, we could do the project at your house-"

"NO!" Sam said which made Valerie raise an eyebrow.

"I mean- no we're getting our carpets cleaned." Sam said hoping Val would buy it.

"So were doing the project at my place?" Valerie said dully.

"Pretty much."

End Flashback

* * *

><p>Valerie opened the door to reveal Sam with four bags of ingredients.<p>

"Hi Valerie." Sam said as she walked in.

"Hey Sam." Valerie said as she slammed the door.

"So what cookies are we making?" Valerie said.

"I don't know, I thought maybe this website would help." Sam said as she pulled out her labtop.

"How about peanut butter cookies?" Sam asked.

"Look, I know your a health nut but I'm allergic to nuts and I bet others in our class are too." Valerie said.

"Fine, you pick then." Sam said.

"How about raisin cookies?" Valerie said.

"You eat raisins, even I don't eat those." Sam said.

15 Minutes Later

"Hey, here's one chocolate salted caramel cookies." Valerie said.

Sam did seem interested in the idea. "Sure why not."

* * *

><p>Valerie and Sam were now putting on their aprons: Valerie's was a orange apron with lemons on it while Sam's was purple with black bats on it.<p>

"Okay, it says to add eggs, vanilla, and pour milk into - WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Pour the milk in." Valerie said as the milk poured into the batter.

"We are not using real animal products in this dessert." Sam said.

"Too late, it's already in the mix." Valerie said as she raised the hand mixer that splattered onto Sam's face.

Sam was covered in gooey stuff with a shocked expression on her face which made Val Laugh.

"OH, so you think this is funny?" Sam said as she grabbed a bag of flour.

Valerie started to back away with the mixer in her hands. "Sam, don't even think about it, I'm warning you. "

Sam just had an evil smirk on her face as she threw a handful of flour at Valerie. Valerie let out a scream and turned the mixer on as soon as the flour hit her face.

Sam flinched as the goo hit her face again and continued to throw flour.

After 15 of the glories war both parties came to a halt, for they were out of ammo.

Valerie and Sam were about to throw more food products at each other until they realized they were out of stuff to throw. But the second they looked at each other.

HAAHAHAHAHAHHAHHHHAHAHAHAAAAHAHHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAH!

Both pointed at each other and laughed at the other.

"You look a giant slime monster!" Valerie said.

"And you look like a goo monster." Sam said and continued to laugh.

Both stopped laughing when they noticed that the kitchen was a huge mess. Eggs smashed on the counters, flour on the floor, and the walls covered in goo.

"Aw Man, my dad's gonna kill me." Valerie said.

"Oh relax, we'll clean this place up" Sam said.

"Wait, you'll really help me?" Valerie asked a little touched.

"Sure, I did kinda helped with the mess." Sam said.

15 more minutes wasted on cleaning up

Valerie and Sam were on the floor with scrubbers scrubbing the flour off the kitchen floor.

"Finally were done." Valerie said as she wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Yeah, finally." Sam said exhausted.

The door opened to reveal

"Hi girls," Mr. Grey greeted. "How did the cookies turned out?"

"Not too well dad." Val said, as her and Sam's eyes looked at the floor in shame.

"By the way do you know why there's a limo in the front of the house." Mr. Grey said.

Sam became alarmed at that statement and Val raised an eyebrow and said." A limo's outside our house?"

"OH. LOOK AT THE TIME I GOTTA GO. SEE YA TOMORROW VALERIE. " Sam said as she rushed out the house, slammed the door, and entered the limo and drove off.

Val looked out the window to see if the limo was still there, but it was gone making Valerie even more curious.

* * *

><p>Fenton Home<p>

Danny, Dani, Tucker, and Jazz were back in Danny's room after Frostbite dropped them off. Everyone was uneasy not only was Vlad putting up a ghost shield in their school he had a ghost hunting group and the wine of evil. Whatever he's planning all the group knew was it was going to be big.

"So ugh..." Dani tried to say something but it would be all for not.

"What do we do now?" Tucker said looking down.

"I don't know, Vlad has the town eating out of his hands, a shield going around the school so Danny can't enter, a ghost hunting team, and now some ancient evil in a bottle. The odds are really against us now." Jazz said.

"But we always win in the end." Tucker said. "Danny what do you think?"

"I don't know Tucker...I just don't know." Danny answered.

* * *

><p>Sunday at Valerie's house.<p>

(Okay I'm skipping this part so we can hurry to the tearjerker part, So anyway Val and Sam are done with the cookies for Monday and are cleaning up the kitchen).

"Uggh, finally we're done." Sam said as she dried off the last utensil from the cookies.

"I hear that." Val said "Hey, as an award we should treat ourselves for some of the cookies." Valerie said as she grabbed one of the cookies off the tray and bite into it.

"MMM, not bad." Val said.

Sam grabbed one and bite into it also "Pretty good. We are definitely getting an A for this."

"We better." Val said as the two walked into the living room to watch TV. "I don't even want to know what would happen if Paulina and Star got a better grade then us."

"No kidding-" Sam said. "I can just picture it now Star and Paulina are probably crying because their precious outfits are getting stained from the tomato sauce."

Val formed a grin on her face and added."Or maybe they're freaking out because their manicures got ruined because they had to touch the meat."

Then both girls started to laugh at the thought of their rivals having to do the difficult task of making sloppy joes .

"So, Sam why couldn't we cook at your place again." Valerie asked.

"Uggh, because... We're getting the carpets removed for different flooring." Sam said trying to avoid the question.

"Oh, okay." Valerie said channel surfing.

Sam let out a sigh of relief. "So what's the new flooring marble or slate?" Valerie asked which confused Sam.

"What?" Sam asked. "BOOM!" Val said as she shoved some papers into Sam's face.

"What is this?" Sam asked looking down at the what seemed 100 pages of paper.

"I did some research for extra credit for school." Val said.

"Ugh, good for you." Sam said still confused.

"Yeah it has something to due with the inventor of the deli toothpick cellophane -twirling device, David James Manson." Val said.

Sam went wide eyed after hearing this and got nervous. "Oh you don't say." Sam said nervously.

"And you know what he has the same last name as you." Val said.

"Small world after all." Sam said nervously.

"Yeah, a very small world indeed. BOOM!" Val shoved a piece of paper in her face.

"What is -" Sam looked down to see a picture of her family in the David James Manson article. "What the? How the? WHERE DID YOU GET THIS FROM? AND HOW DID THEY GET THIS PICTURE OF ME AND MY FAMILY?"

"Something you want to say, Sam?" Val said.

Sam knew there was no way out of this, she looked down defeated and said. "Fine you caught me, my family is secretly dirty rich okay."

"So why keep it such a big secret?" Val asked out of curiosity.

"Because I want real friends not fake friends that want me for my money instead of me. Danny and Tucker didn't know I was rich until last year, besides my grandmother they're all I got as friends. So that's why I don't really get too close to people." Sam explained.

"WOW, I wish I had that idea when I was still rich." Val said.

"What?" Sam said.

"When my dad lost his job and the house, my lavish life style went along with it. When I told my so called 'friends' the news they deserted me. Turns out they only wanted me for my money and stature...Not for me." Valerie said getting teary eyed.

"Tissue?" Sam said handing Val a tissue.

"Thanks." Val said as she blew her nose. "That paper really was for extra credit."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Since everyone's paper was 'terrible' in Mr. Clark's opinion, he made my class do a report on 'useful things invented that do not involve the internet.' and I got the toothpick. I would never look up someone's person life, it's a total invasion of privacy." Val said.

"I believe you, you were a brat in the past. But, your a better person now." Sam said.

"Thanks." Valerie said as she wiped away her tears.

"You won't tell anybody I'm rich right?" Sam asked.

"Who do you think I 'am, a brat?" Val questioned.

* * *

><p>Monday at the Fenton's House<p>

Danny has been trying to get in contact with Sam since Friday with no luck at all.

"Man what could she be doing?" Danny asked himself.

"Who doing what?" Dani said as she phased up from the floor with Cujo in her arms.

"It's nothing Dani, I'm just worried about Sam." Danny answered.

"Why?" Dani said.

"Well for one thing: she doesn't know about the wine of evil, what it is, or that Vlad has the wine of evil." Danny said.

"Yeah, that is bad." Dani said getting the point. "Well, she is at school right now. Maybe she'll drop by later."

"I sure hope so." Danny said as he scratched behind Cujo's ear.

* * *

><p>Casper High<p>

Sam and Valerie were in cooking class waiting for the teacher to give them their grade. The teacher bit into the cookie and chewed very slowly until she swallowed.

"Congratulations girls, you both receive an A+." The teacher said.

"YES!" Both girls cheered and high fived each other.

"Okay next is Star and Paulina. Girls please produce your sloppy joes. Girls? GIRLS?!" The teacher almost screamed.

A nerdy student got up from his desk and said. "UM teacher, Paulina and Star said they are sick today due to the measles."

"Fine they'll do it as soon as they feel better." The teacher said in an annoyed tone.

Val and Sam thought something fishy was going on but quickly ignored it to eat their cookies.

"I think I drop by Danny's and see if he wants some." Sam said as she bite into her second cookie.

"He's still sick?" Val asked.

"Yeah, it was a very bad cold." Sam answered.

"It must be bad to be out for four days." Val said.

* * *

><p>Lunch Time<p>

Sam, Val, and Tucker were sitting at one of the lunch tables talking about random things until something caught there eye.

"But Paulina, you said I could come to your party if I made the teacher believe you were sick." It was the nerd from cooking class on his knees begging Paulina for an invitation.

"Fine, take it and get out of my sight." Paulina said and threw the invitation to the ground.

"Thank you, thank you so much." The nerd said and ran off.

"How many losers are we going to invite to your party?" Star said.

"Oh that wasn't an invitation, that was a expired coupon for toilet paper." Paulina said as she and Star sat down at the popular table.

"Harsh." Tucker said.

"Just when you thought she couldn't drown deeper in the swallow pool." Sam said as she bit into her carrot stick.

"Well he does deserve it for lying to the teacher." Val said.

"Hey Guys. " the three turned to see Dan.

"Dan! When did you get here?" Sam asked.

"Last period. So what's up?" Dan asked sitting next to Sam.

"You know school, homework, and ghost." Sam said.

"Oh that's cool." Dan said with a blush that made Val and Tuck raise an eyebrow.

"Hey Sam, Danny wanted to talk to you about something after school." Tucker said.

"Like what?" Sam asked.

"Something about...ughu. Lancer's homework he really needs your help." Tucker said which made Dan curious.

Suddenly the room went dark and suddenly flashes of light until it was centered on the door. Soon a news crew was rushing in take pictures of students and everything around them until the main reason they came entered the room.

Vlad appeared out of nowhere as he approached a stand in the middle of the room and began to speak.

"People of Amity Park and students of Casper High. I have come bearing great news, it accord to me during the last ghost attack that our fair town can not take anymore chances like that again. That is why I have decided to 'forwardfasting' my ghost protection shield on the school."

"It's called fast-forward." Dan shouted across the room earning giggles from Val, Tuck, and Sam, and a glare from Vlad.

Vlad continued his speech."Anyway after said event I have decided the Vlad Masters' Ghost Shield 9000 will be up and running in two weeks instead of the end of the month, the quicker the shield is up the safer the students are."

After his speech Vlad applauded and four groans from four students.

* * *

><p>After School<p>

"You're sure you don't want to come Dan?" Tucker said as he, Val, and Sam were going to visit Danny.

"Yeah, Tuck I'm sure. Besides I'm spending some time with my dad today." Dan said.

"Well if you say so." Tucker said as he and the girls left Dan at the front of the school.

"Man, I can't believe that stupid ghost shields gonna be up in just two weeks." Sam said.

"I know I'm gonna miss going home before noon." Tucker said.

"Well all good things do come to an end." Valerie said.

At Dannys House

Danny and Dani were in Danny's room playing video games together. It was nice of the two to finally spend sometime together while they weren't in danger, and Dani told Danny stories of the Ghostzone and some of the friends and places he never went to yet.

The sounds from the video game became louder and louder until. BOOM!

"YES!" Dani shouted as she punched the air as Danny looked shocked that he lost.

"No way you cheated." Danny said kiddingly.

"Did not!" Dani said as she stuck out her tounge .

"I'm going to get some snacks, save the game will ya?" Danny said.

"No way your still sick, I'll get some snacks." Dani said as she phased thru the floor.

"Yes?" Danny answered.

"Danny you have some guest." Jazz said as she opened the door to reveal Val, Tuck, and Sam as the four walked in.

"Hey Danny, feeling any better." Sam said as she kneeled by Danny's side.

"Feeling better, I may be able to go to school tomorrow." Danny said.

"Well that's great news, want a cookie?" Val said as she placed the tray on Danny's lap.

"You should try them dude they're really good, and the girls won't let me eat anymore until you eat one."

Danny took a bite of one the cookies. "Wow, these are really good."

"Thanks, Val and I have been working on them all weekend." Sam said.

"And we got an A for it." Val said as she and Sam high fived each other.

Suddenly Danny noticed Dani phasing back up fromt he floor carrying a tray of sodas and potato chip bags. "HI D-" Dani was cut off since Jazz and Tucker covered her mouth and hid her behind themselves.

"What was that?" Valerie said alerted from Dani's voice.

"What? I didn't hear anything, did you Danny?" Sam said trying to throw Val off.

"Nope, not a thing." Danny said.

Val started to scan the room until see noticed Jazz and Tucker.

"What are you two hiding behind your backs?" Val asked.

"Nothing." the two said.

Val was getting furious at that point. "Don't nothing me! Now what are you hiding?" Val said approaching them.

Danny had to think quickly there was no way he could explain why Dani was here to her.

"Hey look a ghost!" Danny shouted pointing at the window.

"What where?" Val said.

"Yeah I think I see it too out the window." Sam said pushing Val toward the window.

"CHANGE BACK, CHANGE BACK." Danny, Tucker, and Jazz whispered to Dani who turned into her human form.

''I don't see anything, is this some kind of joke." Val said as she turned around to see Dani. "Dani!"

"HI VAL!" Dani said.

Val just ran up to her and hugged her. "What are you doing here, I thought you went away."

"UGH, well I'm- visiting my cousins Danny and Jazz turns out you already met them." Dani said trying to avoid the subject.

"Wait you guys are cousin's?" Val asked.

"Of course we are can't ya see it?" Danny asked.

Val had to look at both Danny and Dani, only to find out he was right.

"It's true, we're all family here just a normal nice family." Jazz said trying to destroy the awkwardness in the room.

"Oh, that's my phone." Val said as she took out her cellphone. "Hello? Hi dad... I'm at Danny's house...No I'm not by myself Sam, Tucker, and Danny's family are here too...Yes, that Tucker... Okay, I should've told you- I'll be there in a minute. Bye." Val hung up her phone.

"Sorry guys I have to leave, my dad wants me home pronto." Val said.

"I'll take you home Val." Tucker said.

"No thanks Tucker, I can walk myself." Val said.

"No way as a gentleman I must escort the lady to her home." Tucker said and added a bow for effect.

Val just sighed and said. " Fine you can come, but don't don't expect me to protect you from my dad."

Tucker's face lit up with a smile, the two left the room waving goodbye to their friends.

"So Danny, Tucker told me you needed help with your homework." Sam said.

"Homework?" Danny thought for a second until it finally hit him. "Sam we have a problem it's Vlad again."

"I know he says he's putting the ghost shield up in two weeks instead of the end of the month." Sam said.

"WHAT? Oh man well that's another problem. Vlad stole some ghost artifact called The Wine of Evil." Danny said.

"That doesn't sound good."Sam said.

"It's not, turns out whoever comes in contact with the stuff turns evil." Jazz said.

"But Vlad's already evil why would he need it." Sam questioned.

"That's just it, we don't know what he would want it for." Dani answered.

"The point is we have to be prepared, who knows what he's up to this time." Danny said.

* * *

><p>Val and Tuck<p>

"So this is where you live now?" Tucker said looking at the bricked house similar to everyone else.

"Yeah, but it's way better than the apartment, you know I never did thank you for being caught for my dad, it really impressed his boss. Well I guess I have to thank you for taking me home too" Val said.

"Your welcome, anything for a friend." Tuck said before he knew it Val was holding his hand and it didn't hurt.

"Well see you at school tomorrow." Val said as she went inside her house.

"Bye." Tucker said waving dreamily at her.

* * *

><p>11:45 at Vlad's Manson<p>

*THUNDER CLAP*

It was almost close to midnight as Vlad was staring outside his window as the rain hit the glass. He had a smug grin on his face knowing something the rest of the world did not know. Sudden a chill came into the room.

"WHAT?" Vlad said not caring if he was being polite or not.

It was the vulture ghosts, one of them was holding a file full of paper and handed it to Vlad.

"We found what you were looking for boss, the best explosives that can take a whole block off." The vulture said.

Vlad read thru the files very pleased only to be disappointed at the last one. "Are you kidding me, what am I paying you idiots for? You mean to tell me this is the best explosive I can use to destroy Phantom."

"It's true boss we did research." Another vulture said.

"Turns out that stuff was so powerful it blew up a whole building." The third said.

"Fine, at this point I'll take anything to destroy my enemies, just get out." Vlad said as he walked back to the window.

"Yes sir." The three said and flew off.

"Well this is a bit of a set back, but-" Vlad pulls out a photo of not Danny, Maddie, or the Fenton family at all. "if it means you're out of the way I don't care." Vlad said as he balled the photo up and tossed it across his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Friday at Casper High<p>

(Ok everyone I'm gonna fast forward because I have no idea what to write for this and I want to get to the tearjerker part already. In this scene Sam is talking to Dan about her friendship with Danny and ending their feud and Paulina has to reinvite Danny to her party, but after the mall fight (CHAPTERs 11-12 ) Danny realizes she's just been using him and wants to hangout with Sam and his friends.)

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me Sam. I want to know if you feel safe around Danny." Dan said sternly.

Sam crossed his arms with an annoyed look and asked. "Why wouldn't I feel safe around Danny?"

"Because people do really stupid things, and I don't want you to get hurt." Dan said with concern.

"Dan, look Danny's my friend he would never do anything to hurt me. "

"WHAT?!"

A sound was heard from the hallways. "What was that?" Dan said.

* * *

><p>"WHAT?!"<p>

The scream was heard through out the whole building. The scream came from a very angry Paulina who was looking at Danny.

"I'm sorry Paulina, but I just can't make it. Me and Sam made plans today."

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU'D RATHER GO HANG OUT WITH YOUR LOSER GOTH GIRLFRIEND THAN WITH ME!" Paulina said in a harsh whisper so no one could hear.

"HEY!" Danny said getting angry. "Sam is not a loser, and you never wanted me to go to your parties before so why should I go to this one?" Danny said walking off, whatever feelings he had for Paulina were gone. After time after time of her making fun of him and rejecting him he finally snapped, he just wished he did this a long time ago.

"WHAT? You can't just walkout on me." Paulina said.

"Oh yes I can." Danny said coldly still walking off with Tucker behind.

"Man I never knew Paulina could do scary, so what finally made you give up Paulina." Tucker said looking freaked out.

"It was during my fight with Dan Dark she called me a loser." Danny said.

"She's been calling you that since you met her." Tucker said dully.

"Thanks you for that-" Danny said sarcastically "but now I see her for what she truly is."

Paulina wasn't going to take this nobody walks out on her she's the walker outer and she would get her revenge if it was the last thing she did and she would do as her schemed hatched.

Paulina cleared her voice and screamed at the top of her lungs. "*AHEM* HEAR ME, HEAR ME!" Getting the attention of everyone in the hall including Danny. "As you all know my Party is today, and as a bonus I have one more invitation for whoever didn't get invited!" Soon everyone in the hallway was begging Paulina for the last invitation.

"Oh there are so many of you losers I just don't know who to give it to." Paulina said dramatically while doing some poses like she was in distress. "Oh No, I am about to fall."

Paulina was now walking as though she was about to fall as the other students gasped. Paulina then noticed Danny grabbed him so he was facing her and pressed her lips onto his . Danny eyes widen with shock and tried to push her away but she grabbed him by his collar and fell back to make it look like a dramatic romantic dip. Paulina broke the kiss with a sly smile on her face as Danny's face was a blood red with disbelief.

"My hero, and for saving me here's your invitation." Paulina said sweetly.

*THUD*

A drop was heard as Danny and Paulina looked up to see Sam who had dropped her books on the floor. Sam face was filled with disbelief she had just saw Danny making out with Paulina, she was: hurt, confused, angry, upset, and other emotions she never thought she had. Before anything else happened Sam jetted out of the building.

"SAM!" Danny shouted as he dropped Paulina on the floor chasing after Sam. As soon as Danny opened the front doors of the school Sam was gone, Danny ran outside but his shoulder was grabbed by someone.

"And just where are you going Mr. Fenton?" Revealing to be Mr. Lancer.

Danny explained. " , you don't understand -"

"Not another word young man now back inside or I'll give you a detention." Lancer said as he pushed Danny inside the school.

Danny couldn't believe that had just happened Sam probably thought he was a huge jerk know and would never speak to him again, Danny held hid head down. How was he going to explain this to her now?

As soon as the door slammed Sam stood up from her hiding place (the side of the stairs), but she fell back down on her knees and started to cry in her hands feeling very heartbroken.

"Sam are you okay?" Sam looked up to see Dan.

"No, it's Danny he-" Sam couldn't continue what she was saying in fear of tears would fall down her face.

"I was afraid of this." Dan said as he sat next to Sam. "Sam I need to tell you the truth about why I asked you if you felt safe with Danny."

Sam looked up and listened. "You see before I moved here I had this friend who was a girl who really really liked liked me, but I didn't know. I was too busy flirting with other girls who were out of my league and would only hurt me in the end and when I finally found out that my friend... Loved me it was too late." Dan said sadly.

"What happened to her?" Sam asked.

"She was murdered." Dan said which really struck Sam.

"Dan I'm so sorry." Sam said.

"It's not your fault it's my own. You see Sam if you truly love somebody you give them time, but sometimes time can run out." Dan said. "Let's go class will start soon."

* * *

><p>Girls bathroom<p>

Paulina was brushing her teeth furiously trying to get the taste of the kiss out of her mouth. "Mint!" Paulina ordered as one of the other popular girls squirted some on Paulina's toothbrush as she continued to scrub.

"Mouthwash!" Paulina shouted as a cup was handed to her she gurgled and spat it out.

"Finally I got that taste out of my mouth!" Paulina said.

"Are you sure he'll come to your party now?" Star asked.

"Of course he will. After my little accident and making him look like a loser in front of his girlfriend, he'll come to my party so Danny Phantom will appear and then he will be of no use to me." Paulina said.

"That was a really great prank you pulled making it look like he was kissing you in front of that old bat." Star said.

"Yes, it was a good trick, which I will never do again as long as I live." Paulina said as her and her friends left the bathroom.

As soon as they left one of the stall doors opened to reveal Jazz with a very angry expression on her face.

"So that's what your up to miss popularity. Well guess what nobody messes with my little brother or my friends." Jazz said.

* * *

><p>Sam's House<p>

Sam was on her bed crying into one of her pillows, after school she just rushed home without talking to anybody all she wanted to do was cry her heart out.

"Sam?" Sam looked up to see Danny in his ghost mood with a concerned expression on his face.

"Get out." Sam said barely above a whisper.

"Sam please what you saw with Paulina wasn't true she-" Before Danny could finish a pillow was thrown at his head.

"Just get out!" Sam said.

"I'm telling you the truth Paulina tricked me." Danny said trying to defend himself.

"I don't want to hear it Danny I'm so sick of you going after ever girl you see. Always trying to grab their attention when you know they won't even bat an eye at you, I'm just sick of it Danny and I'm sick of you!" Sam said as tears were falling from her eyes and throwing pillows at Danny who was getting angry at Sam.

"Fine if your wanna act this way I think I will go to Paulina's since you hate her as much as you hate me!" Danny shouted as he flew out of the room with a hurt and angry expression on his face. And as if on cue it started to rain and let his face fall.

Sam couldn't believe what she just heard would Danny really go to Paulina's party? It didn't matter anymore Danny was out of her life and she was out of his.

* * *

><p>Clockworks' Lair<p>

Clockwork and Demetra watched at what had happened thru the screen.

"This does not look good Clockwork." Demetra said.

"I know." Clockwork said weakly as he sat on his throne decorated with clocks.

Demetra poured a cup of tea and handed it to him. "Drink this it'll give ya some strength."

"Thank you." Clockwork weakly smiled at her.

"Please, tell the boy what is happening." Demetra said.

"I cannot tell Danny everything, he must learn for himself. I took an oath to protect him after the first time we met and I have failed." Clockwork said as he looked down, Demetra wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry Danny, I can not help you this time. Or you, Sam."

"Clockwork, Demetra, the meeting is about to begin." An Observant said.

* * *

><p>*RING* Sam picked up her cell phone.<p>

"Hello?" Sam said.

"Sam it's Valerie I need you to meet me at the Nasty Burger pronto." Val said.

"Ugh sure thing be there in a sec." Sam said as she closed her phone. Sam said as she put on her sweater and got her umbrella.

"Going somewhere dear?" Sam's grandmother asked.

"Yeah I'm seeing some friends at the Nasty Burger, see you when I get home Grandma." Sam said as she hugged her.

"Be careful dear." The old woman shouted.

"I will, bye everyone I'm leaving." Sam said.

* * *

><p>Danny's House<p>

"I can't believe she didn't believe me." Danny said.

"Calm down dude, I'm sure once Sam calms down she'll listen to you and take all her rage will be taken out on Paulina." Tucker said trying to calm Danny down.

"Yeah, but you should have seen her face she was really mad at me." Danny said.

"Mad at Paulina when you tell her the truth." Tucker corrected.

"Come on Danny you two are friends. You guys aren't gonna end that just because Paulina got in the way are you." Tucker said with his hands crossed and tapping his foot on the floor waiting for an answer.

"I guess your right Tuck. Even if she's mad at me now she would never believe anything Paulina said." Danny said with a smile.

"Finally, now tell Sam you would never go to those snobs' parties." Tucker said.

"Your right Tuck, watch Cujo for me until I get back." Danny said as he flew to Sam's place.

"So what do you wanna watch Cujo, 101 Dalmations or Homeward Bound?" Tucker asked as the dog wagged his tail.

* * *

><p>Inside Some Room<p>

"Where is she?" The Boy (Now know as Darkside) was looking all around the room.

"Did I arrive to late? If she's not here that means she's-" He became aware of what he said. "NO, no no no! I will not make the same mistake." He said as he flew out only to get hit by an ectoball.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Danny yelled at Dan.

"None of your business loser, so get lost." Darkside shouted.

"Make me." Danny shouted.

Darkside gain conciseness and flew into air at lightning speed and punched Danny in the face making him fall onto of the roof of another building. As Danny was about to get up but Dan pinned him to the ground with Dan with an angry expression on his face as Danny was trying to escape..

"Listen here Phantom, I'm not the bad guy here you are. I'm trying to stop something from happening and your getting in my way. It's all your fault this is happening and you messed up so much-" Dark side went to Danny's ear and said "not even Clockwork can save you now."

Danny's eyes went wide how did he knew about Clockwork. Danny went intangible and sank thru the roof before Darkside could react Danny flew behind him and froze him. Darkside phased out of the ice and started to attack Darkside again.

* * *

><p>The Nasty Burger<p>

Sam entered the building looking for Val, the place was always crowded on Fridays rain or shine.

"Sam over here." Sam turned to see Val (in her Nasty Burger uniform) with Jazz and Dani who were eating frech fries.

"Hey guys what's up?" Sam asked as she sat down and ate some of the fries.

"We have something you need to hear." Jazz said as she handed Sam a recorder and headphones.

Sam placed them on her head and listened to the message.

"Are you sure he'll come to your party now?" Star asked.

"Of course he will. After my little accident and making him look like a loser in front of his girlfriend, he'll come to my party so Danny Phantom will appear and then he will be of no use to me." Paulina said.

"That was a really great prank you pulled making it look like he was kissing you in front of that old bat." Star said.

"Yes, it was a good trick, which I will never do again as long as I live." Paulina said.

The message ended and Sam's eyes widened. Danny was telling her the truth and she didn't believe him and after the harsh things she said he would never forgive herself again.

"What have I done?" Sam asked herself.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Dani asked.

"I had a fight with Danny before coming here, he'll probably never want to speak to me again." Sam said.

"That's not true, look you two have a strong friendship and nobody is powerful enough to stop it." Val said.

Sam smiled. " Thanks guys, I'll talk to Danny as soon as possible."

Suddenly the lights went off in the restaurant and all the utensils glowed a pale green and started to fly around, everyone was hiding under tables and screaming .

"What's going on?" Sam said.

"I don't know." Jazz said.

"Look!" Dani said pointing as a purple mini tornado forming in the middle of the room until it stopped to revealed Vlad Plasmius.

"Well look at what we have here a room full of hostages and no one to save them, I wonder what would happen if something were to happen to you all." Vlad said as he blasted a huge plasmabeam thru the roof of the building scaring everyone even more.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere<p>

Danny and Darkside were still fighting until they a huge beam coming from the Nasty Burger.

"No." Darkside said below a whisper and flew off in that direction with Danny behind.

As soon as the two got there debris were all over the ground, people worrid about the people inside, and the roof blown off. Vlad flew up to reveal himself to the two boys.

"Phantom, Darkside, what brings you two to this lovely establishment?" Vlad said trying to sound like a gentleman.

"Zip it you hack!" Darkside said.

"What are you up to?" Danny shouted.

"Oh Danny you should know by now, that you will never guess what I'm up to." Vlad said as eight clones of him appeared and started to attack the two ghost.

"Stand down ghost." The eleven turned to see the Fenton RV with Maddie and Jack coming out.

"Release those hostages or get a taste of the Fenton Blaster" Jack shouted.

Vlad looked unamused and snapped hid fingers the ground began to shake until it opened up to reveal a red lizard like ghost that started to walk on cars crushing them and using its tail to slice trees surrounding the building.

"EVERTONE GET DOWN." Maddie shouted as used the Fenton Wrist watch to blast the ghost to blast at the giant lizard but it didn't do too much damage and started to charge at her.

"Maddie look out." Jack pushed Maddie out of the way and felt the full blast of the monsters charge as he was throw into the side of the Fenton RV. Jack's eyes were widen and he started to cough out blood and painfully slammed into the ground.

"JACK!" Maddie screamed as she ran over to her husband.

* * *

><p>Nasty Burger<p>

"It's no use I can't get the doors open." A Nasty Burger employee said.

"WE'RE DOOMED!" A voice cried out.

The girls were still huddled under the table.

"What do we do?" Dani said as she hung onto Jazz who held her tightly.

Sam was afraid, sure she dealt was life threatening situations before. But the last time she felt this scared was when Danny's evil future self Dan Phantom attached her, Tucker, Danny's family, and Lancer to the Nasty Burger Sauce boiler and it exploded. Wait the sauce!

"Girls follow me I have an idea." Sam said as she rushed to the back of the counter as the other girls followed.

Sam grabbed five packets of nasty sauce.

"Val do they have a microwave here?" Sam asked Val.

"Yeah over there, but what would we need it for?" VAL SAID.

"Just trust me and show me where the back door is." Sam said as she grabbed the microwave as Val showed the girls to the back.

"Okay let's hope this works." Sam said as see placed the packets in the microwave and set it for 30 seconds.

"RUN!" Sam shouted as the four ran away from the microwave.

* * *

><p>Outside<p>

Danny and Darkside were still fighting Vlad's clones Danny and Darkside tried to freeze and burn them but they were too quick.

"JACK!" Danny turned around to see his dad coughing up blood as his mom tried to help him up and the lizard ghost was about to attack them from behind.

"LOOK OUT!" Danny screamed as he tried to fly fast enough to save them, but the ghost was soon trapped in a huge glowing cubed.

"HAVE NO FEAR. MASTER'S BLASTERS ARE HERE!" The Master's Blasters said in a prideful way despite the situation.

"Get the ghost." One of them said pointing at Danny and started blasting him.

"Stop that I'm the good guy here." Danny said.

"Who cares, if we catch you our boss will give us a raise." Another said.

Soon Danny was dodging bullets from the group as Darkside was fighting the clones.

"Child I'm giving you one last chance to redeem yourself, so either you join me or be destroyed." The original Vlad said.

"Never." Darkside said.

"So be it." Vlad said as he and his clones started to charge their energy beams and blasted Darkside making him smash into the ground as soon Dan got back up Vlad and his clones were about to attack again.

*KABOOM* A huge explosion happened at the back of the building. Darkside used his ghost wail to blast Vlad and and clones to become one again and into the Nasty Burger.

* * *

><p>Sam's plan worked the explosion left a huge hole in the back.<p>

"Jazz get Dani out of here we'll handle the rest." Sam said as Jazz took Dani away.

Val got up on the counters and shouted. "ATTENTION EVERYBODY TO THE BACK OF THE BUILDING TO ESCAPE NOW!"

Everyone ran out of the Nasty Burger except for Val and Sam.

"Is that everybody?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I think so let's go." Val said.

"Where do you two think you're going." Both turned around to see Vlad walking closer to the girls until Val threw some salt in his face blinding him as the two ran off.

Vlad's anger got the best of him he started to blast everything in sight mirrors, tables, and everything inside. As soon as Vlad got his sight back he realized he made a huge mistake he hit a container that held the nasty sauce, the container began turning red, making strange noises, and steam coming out of it. Vlad took the chance to turn invisible and flew out of the Nasty Burger.

*BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM*

Another explosion was heard which was far worse than the others the only thing left of the Nasty Burger was four walls and its now crooked sign. There was no more guns, shouts, or explosions all there was left was silence until.

""NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The scream broke Danny and Darkside's pause as the two flew to the source to see who it was.

"PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD!" The two found that the source of the voice was Valerie who was cradling Sam, both girls were covered in cuts and blood and next to the two was a huge chunk of the building covered with blood and it seemed Val's hand was bleeding.

Darkside looked disturded at the sight before him. "NO I-I WAS TOO LATE." He screamed as he fleed the sight.

Danny turned into Danny Fenton and ran to the two. "VAL,VAL!" Val turned to Danny with tears flooding down her face.

"VAL WHAT'S WRONG?" He said trying to see if the two were okay.

"Danny it's Sam." Val said sobbing.

"What's wrong with her?" Danny asked Val removed her hand to reveal it wasn't bleeding it was Sam's head that was bleeding. Danny picked up Sam grabbed Val's hand took them to the front of the building where there were many ambulances.

* * *

><p>Hospital<p>

"Are you okay dad?" Jazz asked her dad.

"Anything we can do for you?" Danny asked.

"Don't worry kids your old man is as tough as nails." Jack said reassuring his family.

"Excuse me-" A nurse said from behind "I need to give Mr. Fenton his medicine."

"Of course, come on kids, I'll see you in the morning honey." MADDIE SAID AS SHE KISSED HER HUSBAND ON THE LIPS.

"Don't worry about me honey." Jack said as he gave his family a sad smile as they left the room.

"Kids I'm going to see if we can take a taxi home." Maddie said.

"Can we check on Val and Sam first?" Danny asked.

"Of course I'll get some coffee just met me in the cafeteria when your done." Maddie said as she took the elevator.

Danny and Jazz walked to room 123 where Dani and Tucker were waiting for the two.

"How's Valerie?" Jazz asked.

"She has a few cuts and scraps, but she'll be okay." Dani said.

"Guys?" The four turned to see Val wearing a hospital gown and her legs and arms were wrapped up to stop the bleeding.

"Val, what are you doing up?" Tucker asked concerned.

"Don't worry about me how's Sam and Mr. Fenton?" Val asked.

"Our dad's okay we don't know about Sam yet." Jazz said.

Suddenly the group heard a loud cry from the corner and turned to see Sam's family.

"Is my granddaughter okay doctor?" Sam's grandmother asked.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news." The doctor said.

"What? What is it doctor?" Sam's dad asked.

"Your daughter lost a lot of blood from her head damage, if she doesn't get better soon I'm afraid she won't be with us." The doctor said.

Tears ran down the grandmother's eyes, the mother cried into her gloves as her husband comforted her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Manson?" The three turned to see Danny, Dani, Tucker, and Jazz.

"Is Sam okay?" Danny asked.

"We don't know dear, we just don't know." Sam's grandmother said.

* * *

><p>Ghost Zone<p>

"What do you mean Sam Manson must die." Clockwork said to the two observants thru his teeth.

"Well Clockwork you should know. We have been looking throught the time line to see that she is the reason for all the damaged done to the time line." One of the observants said.

"Really named one thing she has done wrong." Demetra said.

"She created Danny Phantom." The other observant said.

"WOW, you just figured that out.' Clockwork said sarcastically not believing what he just heard.

"Don't you get it because she created Danny Phantom, she also created Dan Phantom." Observant #1 said.

This surprised many of 'the great ones' one little girl created that monster.

"I destroyed Dan Phantom. After his capture you made me 'end' him incase he ever got the opportunity to escape." Clockwork said.

"It doesn't matter who's to say she won't create another monster." Observant #2 said.

"She's the cause of this." A ghost shouted.

"We have to get rid of her while the time is right." Another ghost shouted.

Soon everyone was shouting at the other.

"ENOUGH!" Clockwork said surprising everyone. "I see no error in her ways."

"Of course you don't Clockwork, but we do." The Observants said.

"Oh, please every time you two complain about something it's a false alarm." Demetra cried out and others agreed with her.

The Observants were known for being annoying telling everyone how to do their jobs, when really the Observants should be working for them.

"Well, this time it is not A FALSE ALARM!" One of the Observants said. Then a screen appeared out of nowhere showing 10 years into the future, the Earth was now covered in rubble, fallen buildings, a dark sky, and fire everywhere. But emerging from the fire was a ghost with hair of fire and glowing red eyes the screen then paused.

"Now do you see why SHE needs to be destroyed?" The Observants said while the others mumbled to themselves whether they agreed with this or not.

"It is clear that she must be destroyed once and for all." He finished.

Many ghost cheered while others looked in disgust, horror, and disappointment.

"Are you serious? We are here to protect both ghost and human life and you want to destroy someone, what if your wrong AGAIN and your little plan is what causes THAT!" Demetra said as others agreed with her.

"This is none of your business Demetra you are in charge of plant life not life life." This angered Demetra she wanted to 'hurt' the two Observations but restrained herself from doing so.

"You know what to do Clockwork." One of the Observants said handing Clockwork a scythe. Clockwork sighed he was not happy with the choice that has been made but there was no choice.

* * *

><p>Amity Park Hospital<p>

*Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.*

Sam laid in one of the hospital beds, with wires in her arms, and oxygen concentrator near her. She was barely breathing and she was out cold. Her legs, arms, and head was wrapped to stop the bleeding.

Clockwork appeared in front of the girl and placed his hand on her cheek. She was so young even if he didn't come she would clearly die on her own.

"Sam, please forgive me for what is about to happen." Clockwork said before he raised his scythe ready to take her soul away.

Clockwork jammed the tip of his scythe into a cockroach that was crawling around on the ground.

"Annoying little creatures." Clockwork said to himself and looked back at Sam.

"It's great to see you again Sam, but I'm afraid it's not a good meeting. The council believes that you will only bring pain and suffering into this world, but it is them who are wrong." Clockwork said as he floated next to same and placed something around her neck.

Clockwork sensed a presence in the room.

"Hello Death." Clockwork said politely.

"Stealing my job again Clockwork?" The cloaked figure said jokingly.

"You know I haven't taken lives in 184,655,895, years." Clockwork answered. "But I do have a favor to ask you old friend."

"And what would that be?" Death asked.

Clockwork handed a scroll to Death who read it. "You can't be serious." Death said.

"You don't have to do it, but if you don't do it you're the one who'll be working overtime." Clockwork said with a smirk.

"Very well, Goodbye old friend." Death said.

Clockwork gave a said smile and faded away.

*Beep. Beep. Line.*

"OUT OF THE WAY!" A voice was heard from the hall, doctors were rushing in trying to keep Sam alive.

"Sam! IS SHE OKAY?"

"Sir please out of the room." A nurse said trying to push the young out of the room.

The doctors did everything they could but their efforts were in vain.

"SSSAAAMMMM!"

* * *

><p>Mayor's Office<p>

"And that's what happened sir." One Master's Blasters told what had happen at the Nasty Burger to Mayor Vlad.

"I understand, you tried so hard to protect those people from those horrible ghosts, and for that I offer you an award about a two week vacation to Hawaii." Vlad handed the three grinning teens flight tickets. "Oh, and your plane leaves in six hours so do get ready." Vlad said.

"Thank you Mr. Masters." "You Rock." "Best Mayor Ever!" The team thanked their boss as they left.

Vlad turned away with an evil grin slasher smile on his face.

"What do you know that sauce really was explosive." Vlad said chuckling to himself. "So Danny how does it feel to lose somebody you love." Vlad let out an evil laugh as the thunder and lightning clashed together.

* * *

><p>?<p>

"UGHU!" A voiced groaned in pain as if something hard hit the figure. Soon the figure slowly but painfully opened her eyes, she was surrounded in total darkness with no light. Until a small green light kept sparking on and off, the figure painfully got up and walked to the light. Wherever she was it felt like she was in a cold hard tunnel. but it got lighter and lighter the more see walked until see was finally out the show called light was a spark from a light bulb that went out for good. The girl looked around to see she was in a lab full of scattered papers, snapped wires, rusted machines, broken equipment, and glass all over the floor.

"Where am I?"

* * *

><p>Hey guys just wanted to let you know my B-day happy Fourth of July to myself. Anyway sorry again for the wait I just wanted this to be perfect (or close to perfect). I hope you enjoyed this chapter I'll have the next chapter up quicker most likely a week or two. Well read you later, bye!<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Hi everyone, sorry the update took so long 1st. my laptop got a virus and had to get it cleaned 2nd. college started early this month and 3rd. I barely have time for myself so please bare with me and enjoy the fic.

Time After Time Chapter 15

Hospital

Danny felt a chill run down his spine and his heart stop for a second something felt beyond wrong, very wrong. Before anybody knew it a group of doctors and nurses dashed past: Danny, Jazz, Tucker, Dani, and the Manson Family.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" One of the doctors yelled as the group ran into the next room.

Sam's grandmother's expression turned from worried to fear and said. "T-That's Sam's room."

Danny was soon filled with fear as he heard that and busted through the room surprising three of the seven in the room. "Sam! IS SHE OKAY?"

"Sir please out of the room." A nurse said trying to push the young out of the room, but Danny refused to budge.

Danny saw the doctors using defibrillator on Sam, only for her chest to rise and the short beeping sounds from the cardiogram... Until.

*Beep. Beep. Line...*

"We lost her." One of the doctors said shockingly.

"SSSAAAMMMM!" Danny screamed at the top of his lungs as he tried to reach for his now dead friend until he collapsed on his knees and crying into his hands.

Everyone came in to see if everything was alright but seeing Danny crying they knew it was too late.

All their faces were covered in tears trying to comfort one another.

* * *

><p>Amity Park 10 years in the future<p>

The girl stood in the middle of the messy room, she was still adjusting to her surroundings.

"What is going on?" She said to herself, her head really hurt as if a huge boulder had hit it. "Uggh my head." She turned around to see where she cameout from to see a huge dark hole in the wall.

"The Fenton Portal? But I was at the -OW!" The girl said clutching her head from the pain, but felt something wet and sticky. She pulled her hand away to see green goo on her hand. She looked down at her hands to see that they were a lilac color, her black hair was so long it reached the floor (think of Marceline's hair from Adventure Time), and she was wearing a hospital gown. She looked around the room if there was a mirror so she could see herself ,but nothing could be found. She spotted a computer screen that seemed to reflect she went up to it to see that she had gold eyes, lilac skin, and her forehead part of her head was wrapped up.

"WHA-? WHAT HAPPENED TO - Wait a minute. Danny, Jazz, Tucker, Dani? I don't remember being here."

The 'girl' now known as Sam Manson was in the Fenton's basement surrounded by broken ghost hunting weapons and a destroyed Ghost Portal, all Sam knew was she was a ghost now and had no idea what was going on.

"How can this be, I can't be dead." Sam said head in her hands and on her knees panicking, until she straightened herself out. "NO! There has to be a reason for this, Danny will know what to do." Sam said as she ran up the stairs to open the door to find out it was locked, she tried yanking it open until she accidently phased thru the door.

As soon as she fell thru the door she winced in pain from the fall, but as soon as she got up she found the place a mess just like the basement. There was glass on the floor, windows broken, photos discarded, and some items gone, but one thing was for certain it was probably a receant break in since the floorboards, wallpaper, and other things looked brand new.

"Hello, is anybody here?" Sam yelled she dashed upstairs to see if the family was okay but in each room she entered it seemed that their stuff was gone and replaced with things that parents put in after their kids moveout for college. But the last room Sam entered was Danny's and it was filled with boxes pilled up on one another and his old dresser were a group photo of the trio, Danny and Val on their date,a picture with her, Danny, Tucker, Jazz, and Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, and Sam's diary wide open.

"What this is my Diary, what's going on?" Sam said.

She knew something was up and she wasn't going to get any answers staying here, she was able to find Danny's old red hoodie and a pair of Jazz's old jeans and headed downstairs to the entrance of the house and ran out into the new Amity Park.

* * *

><p>Amity Park present time<p>

It was a very dark day with rain falling down like icy bullets, in the distance was a small building with a very dull light. Inside there were people wearing black or with black accents weeping and comforting each other since many were upset of the dear departure of the young Samantha Manson.

The Fenton Family (minus Dani who was invisible) entered the building Danny wore a white button down shirt with a black tie and pants, Jazz wore a knee-length black dress with long sleeves, Maddie wore a long black dress with long sleeves, and Jack wore a black haze mat jumpsuit.

"Danny?" Danny turned to see Sam's grandmother who was also in black.

"Mrs. Sam's Grandmother?" Danny didn't know why she was her with him shouldn't she be in the front row of the funeral.

"Danny, I just wanted to let you know you meant a lot to Sam- " Danny felt a huge urge of guilt when he heard that. "I believe she would love you to have this." She handed Danny a box with black wrapping and a purple bow (Sam's favorite colors.)

Danny didn't know what to say but the only thing he could say was."Thank you." Sam's grandmother gave a sad smile as she looked up at him.

A man in black with a nametag came into the room and announced."Attention everyone, the funeral is about to begin please take your seats."

Everyone walked into the next room where the service was held Danny and Jazz were asked to sit in the front row next to the Manson's, as Danny walked up he saw Valerie crying into Tucker's shoulder as he comforted her in the front row. Val was wearing an orange cocktail dress with black boots, gloves, and a jacket, Tucker was wearing green tux and an orange bowtie. Danny and Jazz (and Dani) sat next to the two as the services began, soon it was time to see Sam one last time her family went up first to see their little girl. Mrs. Manson burst into tears seeing her daughter in a casket as her husband tried to comfort her, the grandmother wiped away her tears knowing she would never see her granddaughter again. Other family members came up to see their niece/cousin soon it would be time for friends to come up to see the corpse, soon it would be her friends' turn.

Danny looked down the only time he saw a dead body in a casket was his grandfather's and he couldn't handle it back then how would he deal with his dead friend.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to." Jazz said as Danny turned his head toward her.

"No Jazz this is something I have to do." Danny said as Dani wrapped her invisible arms around him.

It was the groups turn to walk up Danny (looking down) bumped into somebody, about to apologize he saw it was Dan in a black tux with dark bags under his eyes like Danny's, Dan didn't stop to say anything he just went back to his seat. Danny and the game went up to the casket to see Sam.

Instead of Sam with her hair full of bows, a pink dress, and high heeled shoes, her hair was straightened, had a black and purple roses flower crown, blood red lipstick, black boots, and a dark grey dress with purple floral designs on it. Sam looked very beautiful, but the sad thing was she was beautiful in death.

After the final look the casket was closed everyone went outside to see Sam's final burial place. Many tears were shed as one by one the guest left for home only . Tucker and Valerie asked if they could go home with the Fentons which they were allowed to. The only ones left at the gravestone was Danny, Grandma Manson, and a invisible Dani.

"This is all my fault." Danny said below a whisper as Dani held his hand and Grandma Manson looked up at him.

"Danny there was nothing you could do." The old woman said.

"But I could've, if it wasn't for our stupid fight and if I was there for her none of this would've happened." Danny said trying to fight back his tears.

"Danny, you and I both know how hard it is to lose somebody you love. Things happen for reasons we do not understand and may never know, but I do know one thing time heals broken wounds." The old woman said looking down at her granddaughters grave as she dropped a purple rose on it.

"Mrs. Manson it's time to leave." The limo driver said as he held an umbrella under her.

"Thank you dearie, good bye Danny just remember what I've told you." Soon the two were out of sight and Dani became visable.

"Will you be alright?" Dani asked sadly.

"No." Danny said as he took off his jacket and placed it on Dani so she wouldn't get wet. "I really don't think so Dani. We better get to the van before mom and dad come out"

"No thanks I'll fly, besides Val and Tuck are driving with you." Dani said.

"Are you sure?" Danny asked.

"Totally." Dani said as she flew off as soon as she was far away from Danny she let her tears flow as the raindrops hit her face.

* * *

><p>The Fenton Home<p>

Present Time.

Everyone was in the living room now drinking fresh brewed tea and listening to the news.

"Hello everyone this Harriet Goblet with a very depressing topic today so those with weak hearts and children may want to change the channel now."

Danny squeezed the handle of his cup as he knew what the news was about to saw.

"This Friday an accident has occurred at one of Amity Parks beloved restaurant The Nasty Burger where the worst ghost attack has taken place. An unknown ghost attacked the Nasty Burger while people were still inside, lucky town hero Danny Phantom was there but was unable to help the whole thing due to being attacked by another ghost named Darkside. There were many injuries and many were hospitalized but the worst was the death of fourteen year old Samantha Manson great granddaughter of millionaire and creator of the deli toothpick cellophane -twirling device who was killed by fallen rubble. Her funeral was held this morning as family and friends came. Many ask could all of this be avoided- "

The news was cut short as Jack turned off the television nobody could take the news especially Danny. Soon there was a knock at the door Jack opened the door to reveal Vlad.

"Jack my old friend, how are you this afternoon?" Vlad said.

"Not good Vladdy, we just got back from a funeral. Danny's friend died this Friday." Jack said sadly as the two walked into the living room, Vlad earned some glares from the children knowing he was the murderer of their friend.

"I'm so sorry." Vlad said looking at Danny who clutched his cup and growled thru his teeth and got up and did something unexpected.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK THAT WAY ABOUT MY FRIEND YOU COWARD!" Everyone was shocked at what Danny just said even Vlad. "You make everybody elses lives miserable just because your soul is cold, dark, and EVIL! So just do the world a favor and go to HECK YOU CRAZED FRUIT LOOP!"

"DANNY!" Jack yelled at his son.

Danny didn't bother to stay, and walked thru the kitchen to the backdoor.

"Vladdy I'm very sorry, it's just he's taking Sam's-" Jack started to explain.

"It's quite all right Jack, I couldn't imagine what it would feel like to lose someone you love forever. I must take my leave now, tell Danny I'm sorry for his she badger." Vlad said as he left the house.

"I should go and -"

"No Jazz, I'll talk to your brother." Jack said as he entered the kitchen.

Jack saw that the dinner table was turned with fruits and cereal boxes and bits all over the floor. It was obvious that Danny did this while running out side, soon Jack noticed a flash from outside that sounded as if metal was being tortured. Jack ran outside throughout the back yard was were garbage cans with huge holes thru them, the shed had so many dents one would have thought hail had hit it, and the grass was charred black. But Jack did not notice these things all he saw was his son drenched wet.

Danny was huffing and puffing from trashing the backyard, Jack placed a hand on his son's shoulder trying to make sure he was okay. Danny suddenly broke down in tears into his father's chest and cried.

"It's all my fault, I couldn't save Sam, now she's dead." Jack wrapped his arms around his son and said.

"Danny, what happened to Sam was not your fault, you couldn't have known what would happen." Jack said as he rubbed circles into his shaking son's back trying to comfort him, unknown to the two they were being watched.

"Well, well, well, things are going according to plan." A said looking through his binoculars. "But worry little badger you will be reunited with your she badger real soon." Vlad Plasmius said as he flew away.

* * *

><p>Back to the Future (Pun not intended but still an awesome movie)<p>

Sam was running down the streets of the future Amity Park, instead of cars there were flying cars, buildings looked very futuristic, and there were luscious amounts of trees, gardens, parks, and fruits it was an eco-future that still had it's city charm.

"WOW, I don't remember seeing Amity Park so green. Wait... Do I?" Sam asked herself, her memory was here one minute and gone the next maybe it had something to do with the ectoplasm leaking out of her head. Her head felt as if a house feel on it and her brain was in the washing machine, she didn't even know where she was right now.

Sudden she saw a group of students walking into a huge brick building called Casper High. Sam had the strangest urge to enter said building. Once inside she saw papers on the floor, lockers with handprint scanners, and students in the hall. Many took notice of Sam and brushed it off it was just another student...Right? Soon the bell rung and everyone ran to their classes leaving Sam alone.

"The Hunger Games, what are you doing in the hallways?" A voice said behind Sam.

She turned around to see a very tall and very bald man with grey facial hair. He wore a black tie, blue shirt, black shoes, and grey pants. The fact that he used a book title instead of a swear word recharged one of Sam's memories.

" Mr. Lander?"

"It's Mr. Lancer, young lady and you still didn't answer my question." Even as an older man he was still grumpy.

"I was on my way to the library sir." Sam lied.

Mr. Lancer was suspicious at first. "Very well, just don't let me catch you in the halls again miss-"

"Sam! That's my name Sam." Sam said as she rushed off to the library.

* * *

><p>Library<p>

Not too many people were in the library due to it being first period so it gave Sam enough time to see what was going on. All she knew was she was not in her present time it was the year 201x, the world had many updates for the past ten years, and she still didn't know how she died. She went in every book that dealt with Amity Park but nothing came up.

"There's got to be something in here that can help me out." Sam said to herself.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Sam turned around to see Mr. Lancer again with books in his hands.

"UHH, yeah. You see I'm trying to ugh look up a classmate my mom knew." Sam said.

Mr. Lancer raised an eyebrow and asked."And whom might this classmate be?"

"Sam Manson."

After hearing the name Mr. Lancer's face turned white, dropped the books in his hands, and eyes filled with sadness.

"It's been a long time since I heard that name. Follow me." Mr. Lancer said as he lead Sam to the back of the library with years of the school's history.

As they reached their destination Lancer pulled out a yearbook handed it to Sam and said as he walked away. "I think this will help you."

Sam opened the book to the 9th graders to see her photo from the first day of school with an add on that read page 234. Sam flipped to the page hoping that was what she was looking for. But what she would soon see was not what she expected. She covered her mouth as tears streamed down her face. It was a picture of her, Jazz, Tucker, and Danny that read 'Rest in Peace' with the dates they were born and died and how they died.

Daniel Fenton:199x-201x Murdered at Samantha Manson's grave. A young astronaut that never got the chance to earn his wings.

Jasmine Fenton:199x-201x Murdered at her brother's (Daniel Fenton's) funeral. A great mind with a bright future and ideas too gone too soon.

Tucker Foley: 199x-201x Murdered at his best friend's (Daniel Fenton's) funeral. A technologist with the brains of a computer and the soul of a saint.

'No! This can't be true.' Sam thought to herself and read that her friends were murdered and who did it was unknown. Sam continued to cry for a good ten minutes before picking herself up , now she knew something awful must have happened and she had to get to the bottom of it. Then she was about to read how she died until.

" .GHOST IN THE IN THE BUILDING."

* * *

><p>Amity Park Present Time<p>

Monday

Casper High was booming with news from: Paulina's Party, The ghost fight at the Nasty Burger, and Sam's Death.

Danny was in the hall way listening to all the gossip around him wishing everyone would shut up. Danny had darks bags under his eyes from little sleep he received from the weekend and he looked a little pale from lack of sunlight. The only thing race in his mind was Sam.

After the news of Sam's death got out so did finding out she was rich. Everyone couldn't believe that the goth girl they ignored was a secret millionaire.

"I don't believe this!" Danny turned to see Dash, Kwan, and Star talking to each other, but turned away to his locker trying to open it. "Fenton's goth girlfriend was loaded this whole time!" Dash said as Danny winced at the mention of Sam.

"I know right. I wish we knew that ages ago." Star said, Danny formed a scowl on his face how can anybody be so heartless.

"I bet Fenton and the rest of his loser friends have cash on them." Dash said then Danny's eyes flashed green and the onlt thought that was in his head was 'IF ANYONE ELSE SPEAKS ILL ABOUT SAM I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!'.

"Danny are you okay?" Relief rushed over Danny as he heard Tucker's voice.

"Yeah you don't look so well." Val said as she lifted Danny's face to see his eyes.

"I'll be fine." Danny said trying to fake a smile but failed.

Val and Tuck weren't buying it, they were about to tell Danny something else but-

"OHUH!" Tucker said just then Danny felt as if two shadows were looming over him.

"Hey Fenton!" Danny cringed as he heard Dash shouting at him. He turned around to see an angry Paulina and Dash. Dash grabbed Danny by his collar and held him a foot in the air.

"Where were you at my party Friday, I needed you there so Danny Phantom could notice me?" Paulina said.

"And when were you gonna tell us your dead girlfriend was a rich heiress?" Dash said as he dropped Danny on the floor as he painful got up.

"Hey, leave Danny alone!" Val said with her fist balling up.

"Yeah, and what is wrong with you two? Our friend just died." Tucker said in anger.

"Yeah. Not caring." Paulina said bluntly.

"Who cares about that-" Before Dash could finish what he was about to say a fist made contact with his face, making him fly till he hit a bunch of locker doors and made a human shaped dent in them.

Danny stood up with his right hand in a fist, the same fist that hit Dash with many people staring in fear of him. Danny lifted his head up so everyone could feel his glare.

"LISTEN UP! IF I HEAR ONE MORE PERSON TALK SMACK ABOUT SAM I SWEAR I WILL BLAST YOUR BLOODY HEADS OFF!" Danny shouted.

Everyone in the hall was shocked and scared, especially Tucker and Val. Never have they seen their dear friend like that before, it was as if Danny has finally lost it. Then Danny felt his ghost sense go off and the room suddenly became warm until it was blazing hot. Suddenly the doors bursted open with flames shooting out everywhere.

Everyone ran and screamed away from the burning balls of fire until it was only Val, Tuck, and Danny left. Soon a figure appeared inside the fire ,but was still unseen due to the flames' brightness and whispered.

This is all your fault Danny.

* * *

><p>Casper High in the future<p>

Alarms were blaring all over the school as both staff and teachers were running outside the building. Sam was still in the library trying to find the emergency exit, as soon as she found it she kicked the doors open and made her escape until.

"FREEZE!" A woman in her 20s said as she held up a giant gun, wearing a red and black bodysuit. The woman soon realized that she had her gun aimed at a student and placed it down.

Sam stumbled backwards as she looked at her old friend. "Valerie." Sam whispered to herself as the older woman jumped off her board and walked up to her.

"Are you okay kid?" Before Sam could say anything her the alarms from Val's suit and board went off scaring Sam as she dashed out into the hallways.

"Wait, STOP!" Val said as she chased after Sam on her board only to lose her outside from the crowds of students. Teachers were taking head counts of their students as the police, fire, and ghost dept. went inside to check the situation.

"Ms. Grey." Valerie turned to see her old homeroom teacher.

"Mr. Lancer." Val said in surprise the old man look like he was in desperate need of help. "What's the problem?"

"We're missing a student, she was in the library before this happened." Lancer answered.

"Just tell me who she is and I'll find her (and the ghost who did this)." Val said with a determined look on her face.

Sam was now far away from Casper High away from the students, Mr. Lancer, and Valerie, she collapsed near a bus stop and continued to read the yearbook to find out how she died.

Samantha Manson: 199x-201x died in the hospital after a ghost attack at the Nasty Burger. A raven of the night who will always be remembered for her flight.

"The Nasty Burger?" Sam said to herself "That's where I have to go." Sam got up and ran to the fast food joint unaware of a watchful eye.

"Now what do we have here?" A voice said in a pitch black room full of screens recording the people of Amity Park. "Seems like I have a fly in my web, when will those pesky things ever learn to never mess with a spider's well knit web?" The voice said flashing a slasher smile and laughed evilly in the darkness.

* * *

><p>Casper High<p>

"This is all your fault Danny."

Flames soon surrounded the trio as a shadow slowly walked toward them. It's unusual shape started to become more human and clearer until the shadow's true owner was revealed.

"DAN!" Danny shouted not understanding why he didn't catch on fire from the flames.

"Dan get out of there before you become apart of DANte's inferno!" Tucker shouted.

Dan soon chuckled then spiraled into an insane laugh. This scared the three as they saw their friend's behavior.

Dan had a strange smile on his face it wasn't happy, sad, or evil it was just hard to explain."Oh Tucker, in my weaker moments I sometimes miss your drool sense of humor."

"Drool sense of humor?" Tucker didn't understand, until it hit him only one person had ever used that line before and it was..

"DD.D.D.D. .D." Tucker started to mutter as he pointed at Dan.

"Tucker what's wrong?" Val said trying to snap Tuck out of his trance.

"What's going on, Dan?" Danny shouted with anger.

Dan had a very miffed off look and said. "Really Danny? You still don't know who I am, who you are, who we are? "

Suddenly dark rings formed around Dan as he transformed. Dan was now wearing a black buttoned down shirt, black pants, black sneakers, white hair slicked back, red eyes, and his skin had turned a pale green/teal color. Danny soon recognized the figure in front of him, the monster he swore he would never become.

"DAN PHANTOM!"

* * *

><p>WOW! We're almost close to the ending folks, just 3 or 4 chapters left and I'm done. Finally all the good stuff is about to start, I'll try and update as soon as possible, til then bye!<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Hi everyone, I'm sorry to say but this is not a new chapter of TAT. I busy going into midterms, papers, and getting ready for Halloween, but I'm almost done with this chapter and here's some sneak peeks of the chapter and deleted scenes.

* * *

><p>Spoilers<p>

"WHY,HOW,WHEN, DANNY IS DANNY PHANTOM?!" Val was babbling at that point.

"IT'S A LONG STORY!" Tucker yelled as he ran carrying Val.

"Tucker, Val, what's going on I saw students running away as if they seen a ghost." Jazz said.

"Actually it's two ghost." Tucker said.

"Wait, where's Danny?" Jazz asked, suddenly a flash of light zoomed past the three and slammed into the locker.

It was Danny his left eye was black and his right sleeve was slightly ripped.

"DANNY!" The three screamed as they rushed to their friend.

Jazz put her hand on Danny's forehead and asked. "Who did this?"

"I believe I did that."

A chill went down Jazz's spine as her eyes widened and she turned around to see the demon who hurt her brother.

"Hello Jazz, missed me?"

Jazz turned around to she someone she prayed she would never see again, Dan Phantom, with that Jazz let out an ear-piercing scream.

* * *

><p>"Hello Clockwork?"<p>

Sam still couldn't find Clockwork through all flora and clocks. "Jeez where can this gut be?" Sam asked herself then felt as if a presence was near as something whooshed behind her. Sam quickly turned around and got a glimpse of something purple passed by. "Clockwork!"

'Clockwork' noticed her and speeded off.

"Wait stop!" Sam said as she flew towards the ghost's direction.

Sam flew as fast as she could until she snagged the robe off and saw the person before her.

"You're not Clockwork."

* * *

><p>DELETED SCENES<p>

* * *

><p>The Future<p>

The Nasty Burger

Sam ran as fast as she could it took her awhile to get to the Nasty Burger due to not remembering where it was, but she found it.

The Nasty Burger was really different know it was three stories tall, had what seemed to be a garden area in the back, and the number 2 was in the title so it was 'THE NASTY BURGER 2'.

Sam entered the fast food joint and was amazed by all around her. The Nasty Burger now looked like a 1950s soda shop with sci-fi futuristic stuff. Some customers were in their booths ordering off of hologram menus instead of staying in line, a tiny flying robot in the shape of a blender came flying up to a little girl giving her a refill, and big screen TVs were all around showing different shows for the customers. Sam almost forgot what she was looking for before she accidently walked into one of the robot workers.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Sam said.

The robot spoke "That's okay ma'am it happens, is there anything you may need."

"No- I mean yes, where's the entrance to the garden?" Sam asked.

"Just out that door." The robot pointed to the glass door at the back. "Is that all?"

"Yes thanks." Sam said as she jetted out the door.

* * *

><p>The Garden<p>

Sam was now in the garden area of The Nasty Burger as she walked around the sites all around her the flora was amazing. But she was focus on her mission she had to gather the information of her death. Suddenly she felt a shadow hover over her and she looked up.

It was a statue of her with Danny, Tucker, and Jazz, and at the bottom of the statues was a plague that read 'Gone But Not Forgotten'. Suddenly, something flashed like a memory, she saw Val and herself running away from something until-CRACK- AND EVERYTHING WENT BLACK.

Sam snapped out of it as she felt somebody walked into her.

"Hey watch it loser!" A high pitched voice said.

"Your the one who-" Sam looked up to see a woman around the age of 24-25, with pink clips in her hair, a pink tank top, a baby blue mini skirt, a rose colored purse with diamonds on it, and bright pink heels.

"What's the matter shorty, cat got your tounge?" A man around her age with blonde hair and goatee, a white shirt, jeans, and letterman's jacket.

Another came up to the two and giggled. She had long blonde hair, an orange dress that met at her knees, yellow heels, and a orange purse.

"Come on guys leave the kid alone." A man said with black hair, glasses, a blue, and a letterman's jacket.

Suddenly another memory hit Sam, she knew who these were.

"Wait a minute I remember you creeps, your Paulina, Dash, Star, and Kwan." Sam said.

"Hey, how do you know our names?" Dash questioned.

That was when a little voice in Sam's head said-

BUSTED

Dash grabbed Sam's hand and said. "I said how did you know our names?" Dash shouted.

"Let go!"Sam pulled away as hard as she could, but Dash's grip was too strong.

"Dash let her go." Kwan said.

Dash still held his grip on Sam and grabbed it even harder than before. Sam's hand was starting to hurt he was much stronger than when he was 15, an energy started to form inside Sam. It felt strong and wanted nothing more than to escape and when Sam opened her eyes they changed into a gold color, her head snapped back revealing her face, and purple energy beams flashed out of her hand knocking Dash and the others to the ground.

"I said let GO!" Sam shouted, the four looked up in fear as Dash screamed.

"AHHH, IT'S A GHOST!"

"No SSHHH-" Sam said, then her hand released another plasma beam that hit them making the four blast a good two feet into the air hitting concrete. Soon everyone's attention was on Sam, everyone started to scream and run all over the place.

"AHHH, IT'S A GHOST!"

"SHE'S HAUNT US!"

"PLEASE DON'T KILL US!"

"No wait, STOP!" Sam shouted trying to calm everyone done. Sam heard sirens in the distance soon police cars showed up and cops jumped out of the car with guns in their hands and police dogs growling with foam in the mouth.

"Alright ghost, stay right where you are." One of the cops said ready to shoot as he came closer.

Sam was beyond nervous and let out scream, and with that scream another one of Sam's new ghost powers happened. The plants around her started to grow, wrap around people, and crashed into The Nasty Burger. Sam didn't know what was going she knew it was her new ghost powers, but she didn't know how to control them, what would Danny do in a situation like this? Then it hit her Danny was gone, she was all alone on this one. Sam fell to her knees, put her hands over her eyes, and cried. She was alone no Jazz, Dani, Tucker, Valerie, or...Danny. Suddenly Sam's pants felt wet and there was a horrible smell all around her.


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry for the wait everyone, but at least I updated.

* * *

><p>Time After Time 16<p>

Dan Phantom!

Danny was in shock, before him was his evil (young) future self. But this was impossible he captured him and Clockwork had him in his clocktower how did he escape?

"NO! This isn't possible you can't be here! YOU'RE NOT REAL!" Danny shouted at the evil spirit as he fell to the ground.

"OH, but I'm real alright oh so real." Dan said in his adult voice.

"Tucker w-what's going on?" Valerie said as she grabbed onto Tucker's shirt.

Dan turned to look at the two with disappointment.

"Really Val, you still have NO IDEA WHAT'S GOING ON?" Dan said as he walked closely to the two. "Why do you think ghost appear here, why did you become a ghost hunter, and why do both Fenton and Phantom share the same first name?!" Dan said forming a giant fire ball using both of his hands.

Valerie let out a scream as Tucker held her tightly. Danny got to strength to get up and run in front of his friends as Dan threw the fire ball at the trio.

"I'M GOIN GHOST!"

Soon Danny was surrounded by a white ring that parted up and down his body turning his everyday clothes into a black jumpsuit with white boots, gloves and a belt, his skin became pale, and his hair turned white and eyes flashed a lime green color. He was no longer a Fenton he was now a Phantom.

Danny then formed an ice barrier to protect his friends as the fireball came in contact it did protect the three, but barrier melted and flooded over them making them wet and Dan was no going to give up easily as he prepare another.

"I knew you would protect your friends, too bad you can't protect yourself." Dan said coldy.

Danny was furious and formed an ice sword ready to charge at Dan.

"We got to get outta here!" Tucker said as he tried to pull Valerie away from the fight.

Valerie was shocked at what just happened and couldn't snap out of it."DDD-Danny turned into-o a-"

"Yes Danny's a ghost we don't have time for this Val let's go!" Tucker said pulling harder on Val's arm.

"So this whole time." Valerie was starting to have flashbacks from when her dad got fired from Axion and got her ghost fighting gear, when she was trapped in the Ghost Zone because of some stupid baby project, the whole Ghost King ordeal, when she was in outer space, when she found out about Dani Phantom and Vlad Masters being a ghost. All these things had one thing in common and that was Danny.

"DANNY FENTON IS DANNY PHANTOM!" Val screamed at the top of her lungs.

"LETS GO!" Tucker yelled as he picked up Val and carried her bridal style to the nearest exit.

"WHY,HOW,WHEN, DANNY IS DANNY PHANTOM?!" Val was babbling at that point.

"IT'S A LONG STORY!" Tucker yelled as he ran carrying Val.

"Tucker, Val, what's going on I saw students running away as if they seen a ghost." Jazz said.

"Actually it's two ghost." Tucker said.

"Wait, where's Danny?" Jazz asked, suddenly a flash of light zoomed past the three and slammed into the locker.

It was Danny his left eye was black and his right sleeve was slightly ripped.

"DANNY!" The three screamed as they rushed to their friend.

Jazz put her hand on Danny's forehead and asked. "Who did this?"

"I believe I did that."

A chill went down Jazz's spine as her eyes widened and she turned around to see the demon who hurt her brother.

"Hello Jazz, missed me?"

Jazz turned around to see someone she'd pray she would never see again for as long as she lived. With his teal skin, white hair, and blood red eyes, it was Dan Phantom, with that Jazz let out an ear-piercing scream. Danny's eye's flashed open and glared at Dan as he flew in his direction only for Dan to use a force filed and knocking Danny into another room.

* * *

><p>"And that is why x is equal to 28.56." Mr. Lancer said to his math class.<p>

Suddenly Danny crashed into Lancer's desk.

"Dante's Inferno! What's going on?" Lancer shouted.

"It's Danny Phantom he's so hot!" Paulina shouted with glee.

"Actually he is." Kwan shouted pointing at Dan Phantom.

Dan was holding two spheres made of fire ready to throw it at anyone in the classroom. Dan stepped into the room cornering everyone into the back of the room so they could not escape.

Mr. Lancer grabbed a book from one of the students' desk and threw it at Dan.

"Get away from my student, you pile of ectoplasm." Mr. Lancer shouted.

Dan watched as the book headed his way only to zap it with his eyebeams, he then glared at Lancer who corned but still trying to protect his students.

"Listen up peons, if any of you want to live I suggest you A. Shut up. B. Sit Down . and C. Let me DESTROY DANNY PHANTOM-OOF!" Dan was frozen solid.

"Or D none of the above." Before anyone could applause, Danny shouted "Get Out Now!" Everyone quickly got out of the room.

Danny slowly walked up to the still frozen Dan, his face was full of rage how did Dan get out? Sudden Dan's eyes flashed and broke out of his ice prison releasing shards that it Danny causing him to bleed.

"That's it I've had it with you!" Dan said as he grabbed Danny by his collar.

* * *

><p>The Future<p>

Sam ran as fast as she could it was taking her awhile to get to the Nasty Burger due to not remembering where it was. She was now in Amity Park Park (Say that ten times fast), Sam hoped that from here she would be able to find The Nasty Burger, but found herself lost again.

Sam snapped out of it as she felt somebody walked into her.

"Hey watch it loser!" A high pitched voice said.

"Your the one who-" Sam looked up to see a woman around the age of 24-25, with pink clips in her hair, a pink tank top, a baby blue mini skirt, a rose colored purse with diamonds on it, and bright pink heels.

"What's the matter shorty, cat got your tounge?" A man around her age with blonde hair and goatee, a white shirt, jeans, and letterman's jacket.

Another came up to the two and giggled. She had long blonde hair, an orange dress that met at her knees, yellow heels, and a orange purse.

"Come on guys leave the kid alone." A man said with black hair, glasses, a blue, and a letterman's jacket.

Suddenly another memory hit Sam, she knew who these people were they were the hugest jerks of Casper High.

"Wait a minute I remember you creeps, your Paulina, Dash, Star, and Kwan." Sam said.

"Hey, how do you know our names?" Dash questioned.

That was when a little voice in Sam's head said-

BUSTED

Dash grabbed Sam's hand and said. "I said how did you know our names?" Dash shouted.

"Let go!" Sam pulled away as hard as she could, but Dash's grip was too strong.

"Dash let her go." Kwan said.

Dash still held his grip on Sam and grabbed it even harder than before. Sam's hand was starting to hurt he was much stronger than when he was 15, an energy started to form inside Sam. It felt strong and wanted nothing more than to escape and when Sam opened her eyes they changed into a gold color, her head snapped back, a purple energy beams flashed out of her hand knocking Dash and the others to the ground, and the plants started to grow 16 feet tall wrapped themselves around Sam's legs and lifted her up until she was hovering over the four.

"I said let GO!" Sam shouted, the four looked up in fear as Dash screamed.

"AHHH, IT'S A GHOST!"

Sam snapped out of her trance and looked down at herself she now had ghost powers that were plant related. The plants slow placed Sam to the ground, soon everyone in the park were screaming and running as the plants around them started to grow, chasing them, and thrashed around. Sam didn't know how to control her powers, what would Danny do in a situation like this? Then it hit her Danny was gone, she was all alone on this one. Sam fell to her knees, put her hands over her eyes, and cried. She was alone no Jazz, Dani, Tucker, Valerie, or...Danny. Suddenly Sam's pants felt wet and there was a horrible smell all around her, she was now in the sewers she must have accidently phased herself down she had to get out of the sewers and that was what she was going to do.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere<p>

24 year old Valerie Grey was no scanning the area near Casper High looking for a missing student, she soared the streets looking for anyone with the descriptions that. Mr. Lancer informed the police as well, but there was no luck on their end either. Despite less ghost appearing due to the advance technology of ghost equipment, ghost still found ways to sneak into the cracks and enter the real world.

Val couldn't believe another ghost attack happened it's been 10 years since the last major one... 10 years that's how long Val has been without friends. Val brushed it off she shouldn't be thinking of the past especially now there was a missing student and she had to find her.

*ALARM*

An alarm sounded coming from the park, Val hated to do this but the missing student had to wait. Val made it to the park in heartbeat, she couldn't believe the sight as soon as she step on the scene a policewoman came up to her.

"Ms. Gray."

"Mandy, where's the ghost at?" Val asked.

"Long gone, but we have four witnesses that were attacked by the ghost. They're still in shock so it may be hard to talk to them." Mandy answered.

"Okay, who are the witnesses?" Val asked.

Mandy pulled out a clipboard and read the names. "There names are: Dash, Paulina, Star, and Kwan."

"Great." Val said sarcastically she was in no way looking forward in seeing her old 'friends'.

Val came up to the group and saw the four shaking nervously and fear on their faces.

"Alright you creeps what did the ghost look like?" Val asked.

"SHE'S COME BACK TO HAUNT US!"

"DON'T LET HER KILL ME!"

"I WANT TO DIE!"

"I WANNA LIVE!"

'PATHETIC!' Val thought as she walked away from the four. How in the world she used to be friends with those losers was beyond her, but the good news was she could return to finding the missing student.

* * *

><p>The Outskirts of Amity Park<p>

Sam finally found a lid that would let her out of the sewers, if she was still alive she would have fainted two miles ago. Sam opened the lid and crawled out of the stinky hole. But as soon as she got up and looked around she realized she wasn't in Amity Park anymore it seemed more like a ghost town no one was there.

Sam was looking left and right as she walked looking for any signs of life. OOF!

Sam stepped back and rubbed her nose and saw purple force field around her, she poked it with her finger, the force field would not let her out. Sam then noticed on the outside of the force field it was much worst. There was a nothing to see except crumbled buildings, the smell of rust was in the air, and there was no life to be seen for miles it looked like the end of the world happened.

"What could have caused this destruction?"


	22. Chapter 22

Hey everyone sorry it's been so long since I updated work just takes it out of me. I'm just glad I got this up before tomorrow, hope you enjoy and Happy Thanksgiving.

* * *

><p>Time After Time 17<p>

"What could have caused this destruction? And why does this look so familiar?"

Sam peered through the force field, soon flashes of memories came back. It was of Tucker, Danny, and her in a deserted Amity Park, then Danny was attacked by the future Valerie. Only to be stopped by her and Tucker who were suppose to be dead in that time line, Val blamed Danny for what happened and was about to shoot him only to be attacked by- the memory faded away not coming back anytime soon.

*Whoosh*

A sound from above caught Sam's attention, but whatever it was disappeared fast and looked like it was going to a giant tower in the distance Sam followed the trail hoping for some answers.

* * *

><p>Tower<p>

Valerie opened the panel to the tower and checked to see if all levels of the ghost shields were stable.

"Ghost Tower G473 is working 100%." Val said into her watch.

"That's great sweetie, any leads on that missing student?" Mr. Grey said.

"No not yet." Val said sadly.

*BBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRR!*

Val's ghost alarms went off. "Sorry dad gotta go." Val then took off in the air to find the ghost.

Sam was nowhere near the tower infact she was wandering around aimlessly. The trail vanished awhile ago and Sam thought if she just went straight she would be able to get to the towers faster. But, she was proven wrong there were many crumbled buildings blocking her and since she still hasn't master any of her newfound ghost powers she was pretty much stuck at a dead end. Sam heard a great humming sound that was getting louder by the second, until she turned around to see something coming her way.

Sam panicked she had to hide and fast, then the idea hit her if she phased into the building she could hide but how does one phase into things.

"Oh man how did Danny do this? Okay the first couple of times were by mistake, but maybe he thought of it." Sam said as she pressed her hands on the wall trying to phase in but didn't work. "Darn it." Sam said as she started to run off.

"There's gotta be someplace to hide." Sam said as she ran she suddenly realized she was in a dark place. As she walked backwards she hit a wall then it hit her, she must have phased inside a building.

"Where was this 15 minutes ago?" Sam asked then heard the roaring noise from before. Sam had to hide but where.

"Hello?" A voice said as the door opened and closed behind her.

Valerie walked in and used her scanner to scan the entire room, but nothing came up.

"That's strange, the radar was going crazy a minute ago." Val said as she was unaware of Sam trying to sneak out of the building.

She was almost out the door, she just had to go a few more seconds without Valerie noticing her. Then at the moment Sam reached the doorknob Val just had to turn around and notice her.

"HEY!" Val said as Sam ran out the door.

'Running gotta keep running.' Sam thought as she ran. Sam remember Val's hatred toward ghost and how she tried to kill Danny. Who's to say Val wouldn't kill her old friend because she's a ghost.

"Wait, come back." Val shouted as she jumped onto her board trying to catch up to Sam.

Sam knew she didn't have a chance against Valerie and started throwing random stuff at her board to slow her down.

"What is wrong with that kid?" Val asked herself as she dodge the objects coming at her.

Sam turned the corner to meet a dead end and for Val to catch up to her. Sam backed up to the wall as Val tried to approach her.

Val got off her board and tried to talk to the child before her. The poor thing was shaking like a leaf in winter, the ghost attack at Casper High might have frightened her more than Val thought.

"Hey sweetie," Val said trying to calm Sam "Look I know today must have been crazy for you with the whole ghost attack, but it's okay I'm here." Val said as she reached her hand out to Sam.

Sam didn't know if she should shake Val's hand or not but she needed help, she reached out her hand then Val's alarm off again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sam let out a scream as ran back into the wall then her eyes glowed gold and whatever plant that survived the area were sprouting into long vines.

Val let out a scream as the vines wrapped around her legs and tried to cover her up.

"No!" Sam grabbed onto Val's hand as she tried to pull her out only for the vines to wrap around her too pulling the two apart. The vines continued to wrap around the two choking them with all its strength. Sam struggled to get free but it only made it worse she was starting to blackout, suddenly the same power she felt at the park came back and purple force field started to surround her until it broke through both her's and Val's vine until all the vines turned to dust.

Val gasped as she was free from the choking vines and looked at Sam's direction to see that her hoodie was torn revealing purple skin and long black hair.

"It was YOU!" Before Sam could get away Valerie grabbed her hair and slammed her to the floor which got Sam tangled up in her own hair trying to escape , as Sam looked up Val was above her with a ghost gun in hand.

"All you ghosts ever do is cause me pain I've lost my home, my diginity, and my ..." Val covered her mouth trying to stop herself from crying then she glared angerly at Sam about to shoot Sam. "This is for all the pain." Val said as the gun charged up.

Sam tried to break through her long hair until her entire face was out. "VAL STOP IT'S ME, SAM!" Sam shouted.

Val's eyes shrunk and before the gun's laser could hit Sam, Val turned it to hit something else. The laser hit the side of a building that was about to fall on the both of them. Sam quickly broke free of her hair and leaped towards Val as the two phased through the crumbling wall and back into an abandoned street.

The two were finally out of danger but had to deal with each other. Both at them looked at the each and saw how time had changed the both of them. Before a word was spoken Val wrapped her arms around Sam and cried into her head.

"I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry." Val said as tears hit Sam's head, Sam started to cry into Val's shoulders releasing all the pain she felt.

Both cried for the ten years of pain they felt and the one moment they were together again.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight you were in some ghost coma for all these years?" Val asked Sam as she handed her an energy bar.<p>

Night had fallen upon them, they made a fire to sit around as Sam explained to Valerie all that had happened to her.

"Yeah and the weirdest thing is I can barely remember anything, I remember something one minute and poof it's gone." Sam answered.

"I guess being asleep for that long helped." Val said.

"But what happened to the ghost portal and that huge mess in the lab?" Sam questioned.

"I don't know, after Danny's death it turned off completey and for the mess my dad was looking at some of the Fenton's old files and experiments to get the portal open again. He hasn't got it right yet." Val answered.

"Wait why would you need the portal open?" Sam asked.

"To put the ghost back, everytime I catch one I have to bring it back to Axiom, but after ten years it's getting over crowded and some are escaping." Val said.

"Things haven't really been going right have they?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, if I had the chance to go back in time and redo everything I would." Val.

'Time.' Sam thought of that word then the sound of ticking clocks were heard and medals came into her mind until.

"That's it!" Sam exclaimed as she stood up.

"What's it?" Val ASKED CONFUED.

"Val I need a portal into the Ghost Zone, there is a ghost named Clockwork that can fix this and he can help us so this future never happens." Sam said.

Val blinked a couple of times before talking. "That's a great idea Sam but problems: 1. If he could help he would've done it by now. 2. Despite the ghost portal gone ghost still appear out of nowhere and I can't track the locations. 3. The Fenton's portal was the only one in existence."

"Not true I remember Danny telling me that Vlad had one when Jazz ranaway to his house in Hawaii." Sam said.

"You mean Wisconsin, and I've tried looking before and didn't find a thing. And if he did have one he wouldn't tell anyone not even his wife." Val said.

"Wait. Vlad. Married? Who would marry him?" Sam asked.

Val looked down and said. "Mrs. Fenton."

Sam cupped her hands over her mouth, there was no way she would marry Vlad in a million years she loved Jack, and knew Vlad was a jerk .

"I know what you're thinking and yes it happen, after losing her family depression really hit her hard enough to marry that snake." Val said.

"Then maybe Maddie can help us she's our only hope." Sam said.

Val thought for a second and got back on her board "Hop on."

Sam just smiled and got back on with the torn hoodie on her and the two zoomed back to Amity Park.

* * *

><p>Amity Park Present<p>

Danny was lifted in the air from his collar by his young evil future self who was ready to do away with Danny. He first slammed Danny into the lockers, slammed him on the ground, and kicked him in his stomach making Danny cough up ectoplasm from the pain and watched as Dan smiled above him.

"Finale the moment I've been waiting for the death of Danny Fenton/ Phantom." Danny as his right hand was forming a fire ball. "An last words?"

Suddenly Dan was blasted by a powerful ghost ray sending him into the lockers and making him fall on the floor.

"Keep your hands off my brother." Jazz said in a kickbutt way. Danny looked up to see Jazz, Tucker, and Val holding ghost equipment that created the powerful blast.

"Danny are you okay." Val said as she and the others rushed over to him.

Danny didn't say anything but flew in Dan's direction and started to punch him repeatedly in the gut til ectoplasm came out of his mouth. Dan then used his ghost ray on Danny sending the him into the cafeteria where he crushed a bunch of tables and the soda machines that leaked sodas all over the floors. Danny now felt sticky and wet from all the soda that covered him. Dan stepped into the cafeteria in a not caring way, Danny got into a fighting pose ready to strike.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Dan said as he pointed to Jazz, Tuck, and Val who were unconscious wrapped in some ghost aura that made them float off the ground.

Danny's anger only grew when he saw his friends, he was still the old evil future him as before, and Danny was not gonna let his family get hurt again.

IF YOU HURT THEM I SWEAR TO-"

"Me hurt them, it's YOU who have done the damage." Dan said.

"Oh right your just holding Val, Jazz, and Tuck as hostages isn't hurting anybody?" Danny said mockingly.

Dan's fury rose and used his plasma ray on Danny. Danny thought quickly and used the soda that surrounded him and formed a diamond shield around himself, that reflected Dan's beam back at him. Danny then froze Dan in a frozen soda prison so he could not escape. Danny reached his friends and destroyed the aura around breaking them of their tranch.

"Man, what happened." Tucker said feeling dizzy.

"No time for that Tuck, we need to get out of here." Danny said. Suddenly the felt warmer which ment. "Oh no."

Dan broke the icy prison turning them into shards flying towards the group.

Danny created a shield around his friends leaving him on the outside to protect them, the shards cut into Danny causing him great pain.

"Had enough?" Dan said with a grin on his face.

Danny then flew towards Dan's direction knocking the air out of him and sending the both of them into a science lab scaring everyone out of the room. The two punched and kicked each other until bruises showed, they used whatever was around them from beakers, scalpels, and other stuff you find in a science lab. Jazz, Val, and Tucker finally found the room the two were battling in, only to see Dan throw a jar full of purple liquid at Danny only to miss and aim at a computer. The computer instantly caught on fire that spread to its wire and other computers making a huge explosion that blasted the five out of the room and triggered the fire alarms.

"Are you kidding? Why are the alarms working now when they didn't do a thing for Dan's fire show?" Tucker practical yelled.

"No time for logic now Tuck, we gotta get Danny." Jazz said trying to find Dan and Danny through all the smoke and the screaming crowd.

Danny and Dan were blasted onto the football field and were slowly getting up only to fly into the sky and battle each other once more.

"Go Away!" Danny shouted as he threw ice spears at Dan. Dan just responded by throwing fireballs at Danny direction.

The students watched in amazement from the parking lot to see the two ghost fight. The sky was turning dark grey as thunder and lightning came from the distance. Neither ghost would give up one had to lose, but it would not matter who, since they were the same.

"This looks bad, really bad." Val said.

"We need to help Danny." Jazz said.

"But how, Dan destroyed our ghost equipment and there's no way the teachers are gonna let us walk in on their fight?" Tucker said.

The group could only watch and hope Danny would be okay. Suddenly a purple ghost ray hit Danny sending him into the ground , this surprised everyone especially Dan who was not the cause of Danny's pain.

"Master." Everyone looked up to see the Frighknight .

"As much as I thank you, keep out of this Frightknight this is my battle and my battle alone." Dan said as the Frightmare nodded and stayed.

Dan landed on the ground to the crater where Danny was in. " ." Dan said raising a fire only to be blasted by a ecto ray leaving everyone shocked.

"Keep your hands off my cousin." Everyone turned to see Dani Phantom who floated in front of Danny to protect him.

"Dani, get out of here!" Danny screamed, but Dani stood her ground as the Fright Knight walked up towards them.

"So girl, do you actually believe you can defeat me?" The Fright Knight asked as he raised his word.

"I can try." Dani was afraid, but she was not gonna let this man hurt her cousin.

The Fright Knight raised his sword about to strike the two, until a shadow like creature engulfed him as the Fright Knight tried to escape.

"Need some help kids?" The cousins turned to see Johnny 13 and Kitty.

"Johnny, Kitty?" Danny said.

"Calm down squirt we're here to help." Kitty said as she and Johnny helped him up on his feet.

Alarms were heard to reveal the Fenton ghost rv.

"Everyone evacuate the area immediately!" Maddie shouted into the microphone.

"Eat plasma, ghost!" Jack shouted from inside the rv and aimed the ray at Danny, Dani, Kitty, and Johnny.

As Jack took aim, a blast aimed at the rv knocking it down to its side.

"NO!" The heroes shouted.

"Move over has-beens! Masters Blasters are here to save the day." The Master Blasters appeared shooting at everything instead of the ghost making everyone panic even more.

"Who are those clowns?" Johnny said raising an eyebrow.

Suddenly Shadow came soaring toward the group and landed on the grass with pain leaving the group shocked.

"Shadow!" Johnny shouted to see the Fright Knight beaming with confidence. Johnny was really angry now.

"Kitty, you and the kid get hero boy out of here I'll take care of this." Johnny said as Kitty just nodded as she and Dani tried to get Danny to safety.

"Hey over here!" The girls turned to see the specter speeder. "Hurry get in!" Tucker shouted as the girls got in.

"Danny are you okay." Jazz said.

"UGGH!" Danny moaned in pain as he opened his eyes.

"We need to get him out of here." Jazz said to the others.

"No I have to stay here Dan-"

"Don't worry-" Kitty said cutting Danny off "My Johnny is prob- JOHNNY!" Kitty screamed.

Johnny was beat up and bruised from the Fright Knight who held him by his collar ready to do more damage to him. Danny zoomed out of the Specter Speeder ready to punch the Fright Knight in the face, but something knocked him out instead. As Danny opened his eyes he say Dan floating in front of him. The two resumed their battle until both used their most powerful weapon... The Ghostly Wail.

Dani, Tucker, Jazz, Kitty, and Val could only watch in horror from the safety of the Specter Speeder as people ran in panic, the football field's charred grass, and Casper High ablaze. Both Dan and Danny crashed into the ground. Danny was the first to get up and walked over to Dan ready to finish him off, but before he could he noticed Dan was slowly disappearing until he was gone and left something behind.

"Master?" The Fright Knight said as he floated near the area still carrying Johnny.

Danny was about to strike him, but the Fright Knight removed something from his neck and disappeared to leaving Johnny to fall flat on his face. Danny grabbed the two 'items' and quickly picked up Johnny trying to carry him, but felt as if something was poked him in the back.

"Not so fast Ghost boy." Danny eyes shrunk in fear it was Vlad's Masters Blasters. "You and your pals sure made a mess of things, but when Vlad sees we've caught you your history." One of them said.

Danny didn't know what to do he was already drained from his battle with Dan, what was he to do.

"Hey creeps." The Specter Speeder came in front of the five and blasted the Masters Blaster into the mud. (Say that 9 times face)

Danny smiled happy to see his friends again as he got in and they zoomed off. As soon as the two got inside Danny and Johnny were laid on the floor as Tucker got the first-aid out and Jazz tried to apply the treatment on the two. Danny pulled out the items Dan and Fright Knight used to escape and realized they were Clockwork's medallions.

'How did those two get Clockwork's medallions? Unless-' Danny froze in fear of what he thought.

"What do we do now?" Val asked as she drove the vehicle away from Casper High.

"We need to go into the Ghost Zone." Danny shouted.

Everyone looked at him in shock why would he want to go there.

"What? Tucker said.

"We have to go there now, Clockwork needs-" Danny didn't finish due to blacking out.

* * *

><p>Casper High<p>

Casper high was a mess: The glass windows were broken, some chunks of the walls were missing, the football field was covered in charred grass and mud, the smell of fire was in the air.

Many have left for home for safety the only ones that were there were the cops and fire fighters making sure that everyone got home.

"UUGHGH!" The Masters Blasters groaned in pain.

"Aw man this place is a dump." The large male member said.

"If Vlad finds out about this we're toast." The female member said suddenly a shadow loomed over the three to reveal Vlad Masters (Speak of the Devil).

"Mr. Masters how are you today?" The smaller male said trying to get on his boss's good side.

"Congratulations team you did a job well done, way better than last time." They looked confused at him.

"But we failed." One member said.

"True, but I'm not mad you just proved my point. Amity Park has been over runned by ghost for to long it's time to put my real plans into action." Vlad said which earned evil grins from his team.

* * *

><p>?<p>

Danny felt cold very cold, he kept hearing something make a bouncy noise, and he felt like he was lying on something soft. Danny slowly got up and opened his eyes to see he was in an ice cave full of hospital stuff. Danny looked down on himself to see that his chest, head, and left arm were bandaged and his black pants torn in a foe places.

"Where am - OOF!" Danny said as something bonked him on the head.

"Hee, sorry roomie." Danny looked across from him to see Johnny 13 sitting in a chair throwing a small ball across the room. His chest was covered and bandages and his face had a few scars on it.

"Johnny 13. . What happened to you and what am I doing here?" Danny asked confused.

Johnny sighed and answered Danny's question. "You really don't remember, you had a fight with your look-a-like future self."

Danny gasped and the memory flooded his mind Dan, Fright Knight, the Master's Blasters, and the destruction of Casper High.

"Oh my - wait a second how did you know about that?" Danny asked as he sat on the side on the bed.

"Your sis and friends told us the whole story. About how you cheated on some test, Nasty Burger explosion, and some other junk I stop listening after 5 minutes." Johnny answered.

Even more memories flooded Danny's mind, the thought of his evil future self harming his family and it was all his fault.

"It was all my fault. If I didn't cheat he wouldn't have existed." Danny said looking down.

Johnny got up and sat beside Danny and put his arm around his shoulder. "Calm down kid, you beat your evil jerk self once you could do it again."

Danny gave a small smile. "Thanks, wait a second you said you stopped listening after 5 minutes."

"I lied." Johnny said earning a push from Danny.

"Danny!" The two turned to see Tucker, Jazz, Val, Dani, and Cujo grouped hug Danny.

"Sure, hug the hero I need no love." Johnny said.

"JOHNNY!" Kitty ran to her boyfriend covering his face with lipstick kisses.

"Wait a second, where are we?" Danny asked.

"The Land of the Far Frozen." Everyone turned to see Frostbite.

Danny got up from his bed and approached Frostbite "Frostbite, we're-"

"In trouble? I know your sister has told me everything, and about your fallen comrade." Frostbite said sadly.

"Yeah, Sam's no longer with us." Danny said sadly. "But I know the cause of Sam's death was because of Dan Phantom, somehow he escape Clockwork and probably did something horrible to him. If we can find Clockwork he can undo all of this."

"Great One as brilliant of an idea that is I come baring bad news." Frostbite said.

"What, what could possibly be wrong?" Danny asked as the others wondered what was wrong with his plan.

Frostbite answered Danny's question, knowing it would only bring sadness, confusion, and more disbelief he had to say it.

"Clockwork is dead."

* * *

><p>Hey folks only two more chapters of TAT I plan to get the next chapter up during the Winter break, and again just want to say have a happy Thanksgiving.<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

Hey everyone, this is gonna be a very short chapter since I want to post one more think before Christmas and the next chapter won't be out until after the new year. Well I hope you enjoy.

Time After Time 23

"Dead?" Danny shouted. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN CLOCKWORK'S DEAD?"

"Danny sit down." Tucker said as he placed his hand on Danny's shoulder trying to calm his friend down.

"Frostbite this can't be true, Clockwork's a ghost a powerful one he couldn't have just died!" Danny said trying to fight back the tears.

Frostbite gave a heavy sigh and tried to explain to Danny. "I'm afraid what I'm saying is true Great One, The Master of Time is indeed gone. You see ghost like your motorcycle friend and his girlfriend were alive before their deaths, but ghost like Undergrowth, Clockwork, and I never lived but if we ever become to weak we to be fair your death is different from our death," Danny looked up at Frostbite "when a nonliving ghost dies he or she is given the chance of rebirth. It's like recharging a battery, when we finally regain strength we return as if nothing has happened. But it can take eons to regain the strength we lost"

Danny was having trouble understanding this he sat on the bed with his hands on his face and white hair.

"So your telling me... That even if Clockwork gets better, he still won't be able to help us?" Danny asked shaking.

Frostbite's expression didn't change. "I'm afraid so."

Danny wasn't going to accept it first he lost Sam and now Clockwork he lost one friend to many because of his foolishness and he would not lose one again.

"No,No,NO! I WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS IT'S MY FAULT SAM AND CLOCKWORK ARE GONE AND I'M NOT MAKING THE SAM MISTAKE AGAIN." Danny shouted as he was about to zoom out of the room, but felt someone wrap their arms around his neck and torso holding him back.

"Are you crazy kid? You barely survived the last fight you were in." Johnny said as he held Danny back.

"Johnny, let me go or else." Danny said as his eyes flashed a brighter green and he squirmed out of Johnny's grip.

"Or else, what?" Johnny said threateningly.

Danny used the back of his head to head-butt Johnny in the face, making Johnny let go of him. Then Danny took off like a flash.

"Danny!" Jazz shouted at her brother.

Danny flew out of the Realm of the Far Frozen Region and passed many other lands. Not stopping no matter the great pain that he felt until he reached his final destination. Danny finale made it to Clockwork's lair despite his fury earlier he felt weak as soon as he saw the entrance door. A chill that rivaled the Land of the Far Frozen's snow. He opened the door only to hear creaking sounds and see spider webs connected to the door. Danny slowly walked in taking in his surroundings the floors were dusty, the windows were covered with dark purple cloaks, but the clocks were the worst. The some of the clocks: had no faces or had no arms. The numbers were backwards, out of order, or none at all. Some clocks moved fast, slow, backwards, and some did not move at all. This was really starting to creep Danny out the whole place was out of order and it seemed like time didn't exist at all. But the worst was when he saw Clockwork's main clock that showed the different time streams it was completely blank no face, no hands, no numbers, it was all gone like Clockwork and Sam. Danny tried to touch to see if it would show him a random time event or if he would faze through only for it to shock him leaving a scar on his arm.

Danny couldn't believe it, he had yet again failed everybody. Everything that ever happened was his fault: he created Dan by cheating on some test that cost the lives of his family, he was the one who wanted to get rid of his emotions that caused him and Vlad to merge, his future self tried to kill everyone, and because of his puppy love for Paulina, he caused Sam's death. The only thing Danny could do now was fall to his knees and cry.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere<p>

Dan was slowly opening up his eyes, and saw darkness all around him no matter which way he turned. It suddenly hit him that his eyes were covered by a cloth, he undid it to find out he was in room similar to the condo he and Fright Knight were staying in.

"So your awake." A voice hissed, but didn't startled Dan. In front of him was a woman with red hair shaped like the devil's horns, red lips, and a red dress suit.

"Spectra." Dan said like he tasted poison. "Why are you here, I told you to stay in the present time line?"

"AWW, you don't know do know-" Spectra cooed earning an ugly look from Dan. "After your little scuffle with your past self, you lost your time thingy and returned home."

"WHAT?!" Dan shouted as he leaped out of the bed to a nearby window in nothing but his socks and pants, and chest area covered up.

As soon as Dan opened the shades he saw he was back in the ghost zone in the old Ghost King's tower.

"Crud!" Dan said as he sat back on the bed as Spectra walked in front of him.

"What's the matter boss, couldn't save your ex girlfriend?" Spectra said mockingly.

With that Dan's eyes glowed a darker red and he slapped Spectra as she fell to the floor with ecto leaking out of her face from the scratches. Then Dan grabbed Spectra's arm and lifted her up until they were at eye level.

"GET FRIGHT KNIGHT IN HERE NOW YOU HORRIBLE WITCH. AND IF YOU EVER SPEAK ILL OF SAM AGAIN YOU'LL WISH I DID MORE THEN RIPOFF THAT HIDEOUS FACE OF YOURS!" Dan shouted to the woman's face.

Spectra nodded in fear and flew out the room. Dan walked back at the window looking outside of it, the events of what happened to Sam still played in his brain from his time line to the one that recently happened. He had enough waiting and planning, he would not fail this time. He will destroy Danny if it was the last thing he would do.

* * *

><p>Sorry to leave ya with a cliffhanger folks, but this will just fuel you up for the next chapter. Happy Holidays.<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

Sorry for the late update things haven't been going well. Early last month we had work done on the house that's still going on, so the internet keeps turning on and off. Then December 26 my grandmother (my dad's mom) died and her funeral was last week. So this year isn't having such a good start. I hope to have the next chapter up by the end of the month, so enjoy.

* * *

><p>Time After Time 24<p>

Val and Sam were still flying to Amity Park as the lights came into view, they knew they were getting closer.

"So where are we heading?" Sam asked.

"To Fentonworks. If were going to visit Maddie we need to be protective, Vlad doesn't like people near her." Val answered.

"Something about what you just said scared me." Sam said.

"Good it should." Val said.

Sam couldn't believe so much had happen since she was gone if Danny was here he could've prevent all of this. Wait, Danny? "Hey, Val. Whatever happened to Danny Phantom?"

Val that brought the board to a holt that made Sam bump into Val's back. Val was quiet for a few seconds and her expression was full of regret.

"Something really bad happened to him."

* * *

><p>Fentonworks<p>

Damien Grey was in the basement connecting wires to the old Ghost Portal, checking the stability of the ecto levels, and setting the clocks in motion.

"This should do it, this should finale do it." Damien said as he connected the plugs together.

The Ghost Portal started to glow a dim apple green, until it got bigger, and the portal was open. Damien couldn't believe it after all these years the portal was finale open, until it started to flicker and static flashed appeared it everything in the room. Damien ducked behind a table until the Ghost Portal explode leaving the room a mess again.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Damien yelled in frustration. It failed again, why does it keep on failing? Why?

Damien lend his head on his good head trying to easy his mind. On the corner of the desk was a family photo of the Fenton family: Jack. Maddie, Jazz, and Danny, smiling, happy, and alive. Damien took the photo in his hand, remembering the family that tried to protect Amity Park, but were only ridiculed, and after their deaths how people needed them the most.

"What am I not seeing here Jack?" Damien said as he looked at the ghost portal. "What did you do to make this work?"

"Dad?" Damien turned around to see his daughter behind him.

"Val, is everything okay?" Damien asked seeing how nervous Val was acting.

"Dad, remember early today when Casper High had a ghost attack and a student was missing?" Val asked as Damien nodded. "Well, I found her and that's not all I found out. You can come down now!" Val shouted as footsteps were coming down the stairs.

As the guest was finally in the basement Damien let out a scream.

* * *

><p>Ghost Zone Present Time<p>

Jazz, Dani, Tucker, and Val were still looking for Danny after he flew off from the land of the Far Frozen. Dani asked every ghost they met to see if they saw Danny, but sadly none did. The group searched far and wide for their missing friend. Val was sitting at the way back of the Specter Speeder.

How could she not have known Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom, how stupid was she?

After the Fight with Dan

The group was now in the ghost zone. Tucker and Kitty had finished wrapping Danny and Johnny's wounds as Jazz drove them to the lamd of the Far Frozen. Val looked uneasy as she watched Danny. This whole time she the ghost boy was her classmate all along.

"When were you going to tell me?" Val asked no one in particle.

Everyone turned to her knowing what she meant, but kept silent.

"Somebody answer me!" Val yelled.

Tucker was about to speak, but silenced himself because he did not have the answer.

"Do you guys have any idea what I could've done to Danny? I could have killed him or double killed him. You guys could've told me." Val said with some tears in her eyes.

"Danny did." Everyone turned to Tucker as he looked down. "He told how he wasn't evil and some ghost weren't either. You just didn't listen."

Before anyone could say anything the air got colder and snow seem to fall out of nowhere meaning they were near the land of the Far Frozen. Jazz flew faster to Frostbites castle.

"What are you doing? Danny said we had to met this Clockwork." Dani asked Jazz.

"I know, but Danny and Johnny need medical attention." Jazz answered as they flew off.

End flashback

Every fight she had with Danny repeated in Val's head and the guilt built up.

"You okay, Val?" Val looked up to see Jazz with two cups of hot coca and handed one to Val.

"Not really." Val said as she took the cup in her hand.

"It's about Danny, isn't it?" Jazz said as Val nodded.

"Look, Danny knows you didn't mean anything by it. Even when the whole town was against him, he still protected them from evil and never held a grudge." Jazz said.

"Yeah, but an apology won't fix what I've done." Val said as she finished her cocoa.

"Hey Dani, don't fly so far away!" Tucker warned Dani as she was almost flying out of his sight.

"Sorry Tuck." Dani said as she slowed down suddenly her ghost sense went off. "Hello?"

Dani looked around to she were the ghost(s) were, but no one was there.

"Hey Dani," Dani turned around to see Tuck driving the Specter Speeder. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I guess- AAAAHHH!" Dani let out a scream as ghost blast were coming out of nowhere. almost hitting her.

"What the heck was that? Dani get back in the speeder." Tucker said as Dani phased through the windows.

"What's going on?" Dani asked.

"Were about to find out. It's obvious those blast weren't for us since their too distant and should have hit us so." Tuck pressed one of the buttons that magnified and locate the scene where the blasts took place until an image appeared on the screen.

"WULF!" Tucker shouted.

Wulf was being attacked by Walker's goons as he ran from his unlife (?). The officers were shooting nets at him as he dodge them, until one managed to catch him. Wulf was unable to use his claws to cut himself free and the net was getting tighter the more he moved around.

One of the ghost pulled out his walkie talkie and said. "Sure we have the suspect apprehended."

"OH NO!" Dani gasped.

Tucker had seen enough and made the speeder go full speed to save his friend.

"Hey creeps," Tucker shouted thru the microphone systm. "Take this!"

The ghost turned around surprise to see lasers coming their way, Tucker pressed every laser button until they were all down except for Wulf.

"What is going on?" Val said as she rushed to Tucks side.

Tucker answered. "Wulf needs our help."

"Wulf, who's Wulf?" Val asked.

"I'll explain later. Wulf needs- DANI!" Tucker shouted.

Dani had phased outside of the speeder and was helping Wulf get untangled from the net. As soon as Wulf felt some freedom he used his claws to escape his material prison. Once, freed Wulf let out a mighty howl that could be heard throughout the Ghost Zone.

"WOAH!" Dani said looking at the wolfman.

Upon hearing a voice Wulf looked down and started to growl at Dani, who fell to the ground in fear.

"Wulf, no don't!" Tucker shouted.

Suddenly a scent picked up in Wulf's nose it smelled so... Familiar.

Wulf picked up Dani until they were eye to eye. "Danny Phantom?"

"Actually, I'm his clone cousin, Dani Phantom." Dani said with a (Please, don't eat me) smile. " So you must be the Wulf?"

Before anyone could say anything Wulf gave Dani a bear hug and started to lick her face.

"EEEEWWW!" Dani laughed. "Cut it out."

Suddenly a taser attached itself to Wulf's fur sending electricity thru his and Dani's bodies the two let out screams until they fainted.

"Dani!" Tucker shouted.

"Sir, Walker said to only use that during emergencies." Tuck, Val, and Jazz saw that some more ghost police had come in, including Bullet.

"How many times do I have to tell you freaks: WALKERS NOT HERE!" Bullet screamed at the top of his lungs.

Wulf slowly got up as the police force surrounded him. Wulf clutched Dani in his arms who was still unconscious, ready to protect her no matter the cost.

"Hey!" Everyone turned around to see Jazz with the Fenton Bazooka shooting at the ghosts. "Stay away from my family!"

"Hurry, get back inside!" Val yelled from the door as Jazz and Wulf ran back in.

It had been two hours since the attack and the group continued their search for Danny. Dani was still unconscious lying on one of the benches in the RV, As soon as they were out of harms way Val started asking questions.

"Okay will someone explain who this guy is?" Val said pointing to Wulf.

"Right, Val this is Wulf, Wulf this is Val. You see there was this evil ghost Warden named Walker who was using Wulf to catch Danny so he would be free from an awful electric collar. As soon as we got the collar off we became great friends, but Walker didn't like that so he posed as the old mayor and framed Danny, making Danny Phantom public enemy number one." Tucker explained.

Val mouth was wide open with shock until Wulf until lifted her jaw up and said.

"Vi ne devas lasi vian buŝon malfermita. Flugu la flugos in." Wulf said.

"What?" Val questioned.

"He said 'You shouldn't leave your mouth open. Fly's will fly in.' " Tucker said as Val just nodded.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" A scream was heard from the front of the speeder.

"Jazz, what's wrong?" Val asked.

Jazz shaking pointed and said. "THAT!"

In front of them was an armies worth of police ghost and their leader walker in front.

"What do you want, Walker?" Tucker spat into the microphone.

"You know very well what I want." Walker spoke. "I want that flea-ridden creature back in his cell. And since you have him, you are also facing consequences of harboring a fugitive. So I suggest you hand him over and your jail sentence can be lesson to 100 years."

"Over our undead bodies!" Jazz spoke.

"Very well. Guards!" Walker shouted as him guards surrounded the speeder ready to attack.

Before anyone of them could touck the Specter Speeder it zoomed out of the way, with the police force behind. Jazz and Tucker started to hit random buttons that got rid of a few, but more still came.

"What do we do?" Val said

"I don't know." Jazz said as she watch as more ghost chased after them.

"LOOK!" Wulf shouted.

Everyone turned to the front to see Bullet again. This time he had a long sword and pulled it above his head as the speeder moved up the sword came in contact with the bottom of the vechile. Cutting through many wires and gas tanks that caused the speeder to zoom out of control until it crashed into a nearby rock crater. The speeder was damaged and electricity was shooting out everywhere, everyone got out as fast as they can only to see Walker's army advancing on them.

"OH NO WHAT DO WE DO!?" Tucker yelled as he held a damaged Dani.

Thanks to Wulf's quick thinking he opened a portal with his claws and went in. "Rapidu akiri en(Hurry, get in)!" He shouted.

Tucker went first due to having Dani in his arms, but something grabbed his leg when he got in. He looked down to see a ghost police.

"Gotcha you theif."

Tucker let out a scream as he looked down. Wulf grabbed the ghost by his throat and started to strangle him, soon more police ghost came thru the portal attacking Wulf.

"Shadow, attack."

A voice from nowhere said, Shadow did fight off the ghost around Wulf. Tucker turned around to see Johnny and Kitty again with Frostbite.

"Shouldn't you be in a hospital?" Tucker asked.

"Shouldn't you be saving your own butt?" Johnny said rudely.

"The girls are still on the other side of the portal!" Tucker shouted as he pointed to the portal as more police came out.

Johnny and Kitty were now on Johnny's motorcycle running over many ghost police as they could.

"Come, my warriors." Frostbite battle cried as he and his warriors froze the ghost police force until they were all popsicle sticks.

"Thanks guys, now all we have to do is-NO!" Tucker shouted as he saw the Portal shrunk into nothing.

Walker had a look of disappointment in his face, not only had Wulf escape again, but he lost half of his police squad.

"Sir." Bullet appeared behind him a bag at his feet that had Val and Jazz inside. "Here are the suspects that harbored Wulf, sir."

"Let us out!" The girls screamed.

"I'd love to girls, but I can' be against the rules." Walker said evilly.

* * *

><p>In the Future<p>

Half an hour later

Damien held a cup of tea in his hand shaking violently. In front of him was his daughter's old dead friend. Damien was shocked to see her in front of him.

"Dad, are you okay?" Val asked.

"Of course sweetie, why do you ask?" Damien answered.

"Because your wasting your tea." Val said as Damien notice.

"Oh yeah." Damien said. "So let me get this straight. You two are going to find Maddie so she can fix the ghost portal, and try and find this time ghost to prevent all of this?"

"That's pretty much it." Sam answered as she took a sip of her tea.

"Okay even if you two do find Maddie, how do you know she can fix the portal and this time ghost can help us?" Damien asked.

"We don't know. But let's face it dad things have gone down hill since Vlad took over." Val said.

Damien took this all in and thought about it for awhile.

"Fine, tomorrow we'll discuss the plan. But, for now you girls get some sleep." Damien said as he went upstairs.

"Do you really think he's fully onboard with this plan?" Sam asked looking at Val.

"I'm not sure Sam, I'm just not sure." Val answered.

* * *

><p>Ghost Zone future<p>

Dan was still waiting for the Fright Knight to appear as he looked outside his window. This part of the Ghost Zone was a barren wasteland, no ghost was foolish enough to come due to the Ghost King... But that was in the past it was Danny who was now king of the Ghost Zone, actually Dan Dark.

Everyone now feared the once teen hero, only a few knew why he changed from good to downright evil. When Dan made the switched many joined an alliance with him out of respect and fear. None dared challenged him, if any did try to take his power away from him, Dan would make that ghost regret it by making him/her an example of treason in front of the others then he would destroy them until they didn't exist in that plane anymore.

Dan Dark was the most feared ghost he had everything the other evil ghost wanted: fame, glory, riches, and destruction. What more could a person want? What more?

Dark twisted memories form in his mind, he couldn't take them anymore. And they all existed because of one selfish man's desire. Dan snapped out of it when he heard a knock at his door to reveal himself as the Fright Knight.

"You called me sir?"

"Yes Fright, I'm putting my foot down. We begin the attack now!"

OH things are getting good. Will Sam's plan work, where is Danny, will Jazz and Val be okay, and what is Dan up to? Guess we'll find out soon. Also I got info for Wulf on .


	25. Chapter 25

Hey everyone, the next chapter(s) maybe the end of TAT, but don't worry spoiler alert, I'll give away a sneak of my next Danny Phantom fanfic in the next chapter, also this chapter may seem rushed. Well enjoy this one, bye.

Time After Time 20

"NO!"

Tucker shouted as the portal closed, that was Val and Jazz's only way to escape, and now they were at the mercy of the evil jail warden, Walker.

"Wulf, you gotta open another portal!" Tucker shouted, but looked to see that his friend was in no condition to do so.

Two of the Far Frozens helped himup as another carried Dani.

"Frostbite, we have to go after them, who knows what Walker will do to them." Tucker said.

"I know, I'll send my best warriors to find them, but now our friends need medical attention." Frostbite said.

Far Frozen Hospital

Dani was slowly waking up, groaning from pain the fight. She felt something hold her hand as she looked down to see Tucker asleep holding her hand. Dani smiled and didn't let go. One of the doors opened revealing Kitty.

"Morning kiddo, how's techno doing?" Kitty asked holding a tray of breakfast food. Before Dani could answer Tucker started growling like a feral animal as his eyes shoot out and yelled.

"BACON!" Tucker reached for all the bacon on the plate and started to eat it.

"Carnivore." Johnny spatted.

"You okay, Johnny." Dani asked as Johnny put his shirt on over the bandages and his favorite jacket.

"Um, fine. Still messed up from yesterday, but fine." Johnny responded.

Tucker almost choked on his bacon. "Did you just say 'yesterday'?"

Johnny answered. "Yes, why?"

"Oh man, first Sam's gone, Danny's younger future self comes,Danny's gone, then Val and Jazz are gone, and my mom's gonna kill me!" Tucker shouted.

"Tuck calm down, we'll find Danny, Jazz, and Val. Stop evil future Danny. Then everything will be fine." Dani said trying to cheer him up.

"But how?" Tucker said.

"Hey doesn't Danny's folks have ghost equipment that could help?" Kitty asked.

"Kitty you're a genius." Tucker said.

* * *

><p>?<p>

Clockwork's tower was now darker and colder than ever. The stone walls started to crumble, the light was getting dimmer, and the clocks remand silent. Danny was slowly waking up from his slumber on the cold stone floor, Danny felt a chill down his spine as he found out he transformed into his human self while he was asleep. It was true Clockwork was gone and so was his chance of seeing Sam ever again. Danny pulled out one Clockwork's medallions and gave a sad sigh, not only were two of his dear friends gone, but he really messed up this time.

" Who!"

Danny was alarmed by a strange sound that came out of nowhere.

"Who's there?" Danny asked as he scanned the room, no one was there. Suddenly three brown feathers fell down to the ground in front of Danny, until he looked up to see the cause of the noise.

"Who!"

The creature making the noise was a brown Barred owl with piercing pink eyes using one of the clocks above as a bird perch. The owl flew down to the floor next to Danny and start to clean its feathers. Danny looked down at the bird: was it Clockwork's pet, a random bird that flew in, or an evil creature that would devour him. As soon as the owl was done cleaning itself it looked up at Danny and cocked its head examining him, as soon as it did that Danny notice a piece of metal around its neck.

"Hey, watchya got there little fella?" Danny examined the metal tag that had the name 'Spooky' on it and nothing else.

"Spooky,huh?" Danny said as the owl hooted and flew to a near by exit.

"Hey, wait up!" Danny said as he chased Spooky through an unknown hallway, that lead to a mysterious indoor garden.

"WHOO!" Danny exclaimed.

The garden room had a sun roof that illuminated a bright teal light, there was a huge purple tree with green leaves on it and fruit with neutral color. Under the roots of the tree was a pond with onyx pebbles and stones filled with different types of koi fish, flowers made their home on the floor, and in it bushed filled with many berries.

"Wow, who knew Clockwork was a gardener." Danny said as he picked up one of the fallen fruit from the tree and ate it. "Now where did that owl go?"

As if on cue Spooky appeared with a giant fanged rat in its beck, he placed next to Danny's feet as a 'gift' for the human.

"No thanks, it's all yours I have fruit." Danny said as he pointed to the fruit in his hands.

Spooky looked pleased as he tore into his meal and Danny wishing he didn't have to see that . A glowing light came from Danny's hand it was the medallion and it floated out of Danny's hand into mid air. As soon as the medallion was high enough it jetted out of the room.

"WHOA!" Danny exclaimed from the sight, then Spooky flew after the medallion with Danny close behind. The medallion went left,right, up, and down taking the two to rooms they have never seen before until it stopped until Danny made it into a certain room and dropped in Danny's hands. Danny examined the room around him not only were there clocks in this room like all the rest, but it was a library full of books, calendars, chemical sets, and scrolls some so old that they were put in a glass container, and in front of Danny was a huge glass clock that reminded him of the Ghost Portal. Spooky landed on one of the scrolls and started to hoot, Danny clutched the medallion in his hands maybe there was something in this room that could help him. Danny grabbed as many books as he could and started reading and taking notes on them, mixing potions, and hoping for a miracle.

Amity Park Present Hospital

Maddie watched over her sleeping husband as he laid in the hospital bed. After, the Fenton rv tipped over due to Masters Blasters the two were rushed to the hospital, Maddie had the less amount of damage, but Jack had it worst. His left arm was in a cast, his head was bandaged up, and the head side of his bed had to be lifted up so he wouldn't get a concussion.

Maddie couldn't believe it everything was happening so fast, she worried for Amity Park, she worried about herself, and most importantly she worried for her family. For Jack who was injuried on the bed beside her and for her children..GASP, HER CHILDREN! It just hit her that her children haven't called or at least she didn't to see if they were okay. She rushed to the door going home, to make a call, anything to know that her two gifts were alive. Suddenly the door opened in front of her to reveal Vlad and .

"Vlad, have you seen Danny or Jazz?" Maddie asked.

"Maddie I'm afraid I'm the bearer of bad news." Vlad said sadly.

Maddie was confused and afraid she looked toward to see his face was tearstained, bags under his eyes, and his eyes red.

"Maddie, I'm afraid that Jazz, Tucker, Valerie, and Danny are gone, they've been missing since the ghost attack yesterday." Vlad said.

Maddie's eyes teared up and she collapsed on her knees crying. No she wouldn't believe this her kids were safe and sound at home.

"NO!" Maddie shouted as she ran out the room pushing Vlad with Damion behind her.

* * *

><p>Amity Park Future<p>

1:00 AM

Sam was fast asleep in Jazz's old bedroom, after the day she had she needed it. Not only did she wake up 10 years into the future, lost most of her memories, and found out most of her friends were dead. And her only glimmer of hope was to find Mrs. Fenton (If she still goes by that name) and pray that she could fix the Ghost Portal and everything would return to normal. The door to the bedroom Sam was staying in opened revealing Val in a ruby pajama top and black pajama shorts.

"Sam, it's time to wake up." Val whispered as she shock Sam.

"What time is it?" Sam said as she rubbed her eyes in Jazz's old purple sleep shirt.

"1:15, dad came up with a plan on how we can find Maddie." Val said as Sam got up.

"That's great." Sam smiled as she looked up at Val. "I better get my clothes."

"Oh no, you are not wearing the same clothes you wore yesterday, try this on." Val said handing Sam a black jumpsuit with purple highlights (Think Tron suit, also is Tron good? I really want to see both movies.)

"Thanks Val." Sam said as Val smiled back. As soon as Sam got up she noticed something fell of her neck, as she knelt down to pick it up she saw a blue icy ring.

"Whoa, where did you get that?" Val asked looking at the icy jewelry.

"I don't know, but it seemed to be around my neck this whole time." As Sam admired it visions appeared in her head that seemed to be focused on the ring.

"We'll talk about it later, better get ready." Val said as she left the room.

Sam noticed something was written on the inside on the ring she looked inside and said "Who the heck is WES?"

After a shower, putting on the jumpsuit, and breakfast with Val, the two headed downstairs to see Mr. Grey explain his plan.

"I was able to find the blueprints to Vlad's home online, it seems that the master bedroom is on the Westside of his mansion, that's where you'll most likely find Maddie." said.

"But Dad, how do you know she'll even be there?" Val asked.

"She's right. Knowing Vlad he'll probably hide her somewhere else." Sam said.

"Way ahead of you girls." Mr. Grey said as he handed them blueprints of the mansion and Fenton Phones. "I'll be able to hear you two thru the Fenton Phones, and call you if anything goes wrong."

Both nodded as they took off into the early morning of Amity Park. There was barely a soul on the street as Sam looked down from above , soon Vlad's mansion was coming into view until they stopped.

"We're here." Val said as she kicked open the door.

Sam phased them through the door to be greeted by a grand foyer with a grand staircase filled with expensive paintings, modern statues, everything made of crystal, gold, and silver, and Packer merchandise.

"So this is where our tax money goes to." Val said dryly.

"Okay the west wing is to our right and then we have to go up four flights of stairs, and pray we don't run into trouble." Sam said.

The two made it to the master bedroom without running into any guards or maids.

"Finale, were here." Sam said.

"I know-" Val said. "This was way to easy."

At that statement it hit the both of them. Vlad way too sneaky and smart to just let something be obvious, and there's no way he would put Maddie in harms way or risk losing her. And not one alarm came on or guard came as they entered the house.

"Hey Val, you don't think this is a trap or anything right?" Sam said nervously.

"I don't know." Val said equally nervous.

Sam then grabbed Val's hand, turned phased through the room only to find out the master room really wasn't the master room. It was a surveillance room full of cameras from City Hall, the Nasty Burger, Casper High, Axion, random people's homes, and the Fenton's lab.

"That STALKER, he's been spying on people this whole time!" Val spat out.

"Wait, we could use these cameras to find Maddie." Sam said as she started to type down locations in the mansion.

She clicked each file that located to a room in the mansion she saw: the attic, the man cave, the kitchen, but still no Maddie.

"Girls," shouted. "Vlad's guards are on their was get out now!"

*BANG!BANG!*

Someone was banging on the locked door trying to get in.

"Open up! I know someone's in there. Open up before I call the cops." Someone on the other end said.

Val then grabbed random things to block the door and said. "Hurry up, Sam."

Sam clicked every file she could until she found one room with a sleeping Maddie inside. "Found her, let's go!"

Sam turned phased them through the floor just in time before the guards could enter.

* * *

><p>Still inside the Mansion.<p>

The sun was starting to rise in the distance as it shown through the real master bedroom. On a large canopy lied a woman in her 50s with shoulder length brown hair with a few strands of grey. She awoken from her slumber to reveal a teal Victorian nightgown and a purple robe on as she went to her vanity table. There she looked at her reflection to see soulless purple eyes, the life inside them and her soul had been gone for 10 years and became lifeless as time went by. Her vanity table had more picture on it then make up, all of her old family and friends that were now gone, the one photo she cherished the most was the family photo of her, her husband, and her beautiful children. Tears started to form in her eyes as she let her head fall on the table and started to wail.

" Mrs. Fenton ?" A voice from behind surprised her as she turned around to see an older Valerie and a young girl in a red hoodie.

"Valerie?" Maddie said.

Val smiled and grabbed Maddie's hands."Yes , it's me and we need your help."

"My help why, why are you here, how did you even get in here?" Maddie asked in terror.

"Let me explain." The girl in the red hoodie revealed herself as Sam Manson.

"Sam?" Maddie choked as she covered her mouth.

"Yes, Mrs. Fenton it's me." Sam said as Maddie ran to her and gave a a huge hug.

"But how, how can this be?" Maddie asked.

" we really need your help to start up the ghost portal." Sam said.

"But it stopping working 10 years ago and why would you need it?" MADDIE ASKED.

" I know a way to stop all of this Dan Phantom/Dark, Vlad, and stop everyone from dying, but we need the Ghost Portal. Please Maddie, we really need you and once this is over things will go back to normal." Sam said.

Maddie pondered for a second she really missed the way things were before her family's death, before more crime went up, before she married Vlad and became the soulless woman she was now. She had nothing to lose.

"Okay but we have to hurry, Vlad probably knows you're here." Maddie said.

Val got on her board with Sam in front of her and Maddie behind.

"Okay let's-"

"FREEZE!"

The door was kicked open by the now mature (in body not in mind) Masters Blasters. They had more ghost hunting equipment than before and even less common sense than before.

"Alright you ghost creeps, meet your maker." The female member said as she charged a laser that was heading their way.

"GO,GO,GO!" Sam shouted as Val took off and Sam phased them through the room.

"Okay, that is not good." One of the members said.

"Oh, do you really think that?" The three turned to see their boss, Vlad Masters.

Vlad was still the bitter and evil man he was before, he still wore a black suit, now with a red tie, and now a short white beard (Think of President Snow from the Hunger Games).

"Boss, hi, you see what happened here was-"

"SILENCE YOU FOOLS!" Vlad shouted. "I GAVE YOU ONE JOB, JUST ONE SIMPLE JOB: GUARD MY WIFE. AND YOU FAILED!"

This made the Master Blasters cower in a corner.

"No matter, I know who kidnapped my wife, and I know where the cowards are." Vlad said with an evil smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Present<p>

"Are you sure this portal will lead us home?" Tucker asked Frostbite as he pointed to the portal in the middle of nowhere.

"Of course, this portal was homemade and one of two in existence. But I must worn you I do not know if it will lead you back to the lab or not." Frostbite answered.

"Understood." Dani said as she nodded.

"Okay Mini D, here we go." Tucker said as they walked through the portal.

"And don't worry, we'll find your friends." Kitty shouted before they were completely gone.

Fenton Works Lab

Tucker and Dani managed to make it back inside the Fenton's lab. It seemed Mr. and Mrs. Fenton weren't their yet so it gave Dani and Tucker time to pack supplies.

"What should we bring Tucker?" Dani asked as she looked at a table of uncompletedd ghost catching supplies.

"Not much, just something to battle Walker and a miracle to find Danny." Tucker said.

*Clank!*

"Whoa, take it easy it's just us!" A voice said and stepped out of the shadows to reveal Sidney Poindexter and Youngblood behind him.

"Poindexter, Youngblood, what are you guys doing here?" Tucker asked.

"Cleaning up, I thought it would be rude of us to stay here and not clean up the mess we made." Poindexter explained.

Tucker looked at Poindexter confused."Hold on, what do you mean by 'staying here' and what mess this place is already a mess?"

Before Poindexter could explain a loud electric guitar sound was heard upstairs.

"Sweet, Ember's playing!" Youngblood said as he phased through the ceiling.

"Get back here young man!" Poindexter said as he followed him.

Dani and Tucker looked at each other with confusion and went upstairs.

The Kitchen

Before the two could make it upstairs the smell of cookies, meats, and stews filled the air. Once in the kitchen they were surrounded by food on the counters, tables, and shelves it was a feast for a mile.

"Hiya Tucker." Tucker turned to see Dora the dragon ghost instead of her medieval dress she was in a white evening flapper dress, headpiece, and blue shoes carrying a tray of muffins.

"Dora, what's going on?" Tucker said.

"I'm trying to stop the Lunch Lady from cooking everything in the fridge." Dora said dryly.

"YOU'LL NEVER SUCCED!" The Lunch Lady appeared from behind scaring the three. " Anyone want some cookies?"

Hoping she wouldn't get upset the three took a cookie from the platter and started to eat.

Suddenly another loud guitar sound was heard coming from the living room as the Lunch Lady poked her head in. "Will you keep it down dear, YOU'LL RUIN MY SOUFFLE!"

"Alright already. Man, I can't believe this is the only place I can practice." Ember said as she tightened the strings to her guitar.

"Join the club sister." Ember glared to the couch revealing the Ghost Writer reading the newspaper, with Klemper playing with Cujo and the Box Ghost being the Box Ghost.

"Will you be my friend?" Klemper asked Cujo who just licked his face.

"I' am the Box Ghost!" The Box Ghost said irking everybody in the room.

"Aw, is the party over?" Youngblood groaned since Ember wasn't playing anymore.

"It appears so." Young Blood's parrot answered.

"Will somebody please tell me what is going on?!" Tucker shouted getting everybody's attention.

Young Blood's parrot began to speak. "You see young man it's-"

"It's Walker, he's gone jail crazy again!" Ember shouted cutting the parrot off.

"It's true: when I sneezed into my hand, he tried to arrest me because I didn't sneeze in my sleeves. At least I covered my mouth for crying out loud." Poindexter said in a annoyed tone.

"He said I was disturbing the peace with my noise pollution!" Ember added.

"He said my attire was distasteful, with the clothing kids wear today, I'm basically wearing 3 cloaks." Dora said.

"I just wanted to be his friend." Klemper said.

Then everyone was listing all the things Walker tried to arrest them for. And basically Walker was trying to arrest them for dumb reasons.

"Okay, okay, we get it. But that doesn't explain why you guys are here." Dani said.

"Well you see dearie, we were all hoping we could stay here until Walker's tantrum ended." The Lunch Lady said.

"Yeah, we got nowhere else to go." The Box Ghost said.

"What are you talking about? The last time you guys were here you took over the town." Tucker said.

"Well, we would like to leave, but it seems the ghost catchers have us surrounded." The Ghost Writer said as he slightly opened the curtains so Dani and Tucker could see.

Outside the ghost shield was out preventing them from leaving, and Masters Blasters were outside scanning for ghost.

"I see your point." Dani said.

"Don't worry we won't be here for to long just until the shields down, those ghost hunters are away, or Walker leaves us alone...Which ever comes first." Dora said sadly.

Then Tucker got an idea that could help everyone.

"Hey wait a minute I got an idea." Everyone turned to Tucker to listen to his plan. "You all want to go back home, but can't because of Walker. And Walker has our friends in his jail cell. So if we work together and defeat Walker you guys can go back to the Ghost Zone and we can find Danny, Jazz, and Val."

"Hey that's right, where is the dipstick anyway?" Ember asked, which made the others questioned too.

Tucker answered sadly. "We don't know, something bad happen to him."

By the look on Tucker's face it was obvious he didn't want to talk about it.

"So...uh...What's the plan anyway?" The Box Ghost asked.

Tucker regain his strength and was about explain to everyone what they had to do. Until the door slammed open revealing Maddie and Damion.

"Oh hi and " Tucker said sheepishly.

Before anyone could say anything, Maddie did a high kick toward the Box Ghost slamming him into a nearby bookcase.

"How did you filthy ghosts get into my house, and where are my children?" Maddie shouted.

" , their here to help us Danny, Val, and Jazz are trapped in the Ghost Zone." Tucker said.

"What! My daughter's trapped in the Ghost Zone?" Damion shouted.

"Yes and the only way to get them back is with help from them." Tucker said as he pointed at the ghosts.

Maddie didn't know what to do, but family came first before ghost.

"Fine we'll trust them, but any back crossing and they will eat my fist." Maddie said.

"Right back at ya lady." Ember said.

"Great, we're getting along now let's go!" Dani said.

And the quest to find our heroes begins (AGAIN).

* * *

><p>Ghost Jail<p>

"Hello, hello?" Jazz felt something poking her elbow, until she opened her eyes to see a green floating man dressed as a king, except for the scepter being a pink ice cream cone and a cheese head under his crown.

*AAAAHHH!*

Jazz let out a scream and tried to get away, but couldn't due to Val fast asleep on her right shoulder.

"Oh, I'm very sorry for scaring ya, just wanted to know if you were alive and dead." The Dairy King asked.

"Um, we're alive." Jazz answered in a scared tone.

The Dairy King frowned. "Sorry to hear that. You two won't be alive for much long."

Jazz looked confused. "And why is that?"

"Well look around dearie, you're in Ghost Jail, Don't ya know?"

Memories started to hit Jazz, it was true before she and Val couldn't make it to the other side of the portal and Walker had captured them. Jazz turned her head in different directions to see hideous and villainess looking ghost all around.

"Uggh!" Val groaned and rubbed her head. "Ow, my head hurts."

When Val looked to see she was surrounded by ghost, she let out an ear piercing scream.

"Will you two, SHUT IT!" The three turned to see Technus in police cuffs.

"What happened to you?" Jazz asked.

"What do you think,Child! Walker arrested me and took all technology away from me." Technus said.

"It's true, he took away all me dairy, now my powers don't work." The Dairy King said.

The other ghosts agreed , for they were arrested and lost something that was valuable to them.

"Wait. I think I have an idea." Val said as she turned to Technus. "Hey, techno nerd."

Technus turned to her with a scold on his face. "What, meat child?"

"Whens lunch time?" Val asked.

"In half an hour, why?" Technus answered.

"Because I have a plan, Everyone listen up!" Val shouted as the others gathered near her, as Val explained her plan.

* * *

><p>Future Fenton Works<p>

"Okay, this should do it." said as he clicked the button only for the ghost portal to still stay the way it was. "Oh come, on!"

"DAD!" turned to see the girls with .

"Maddi-"

"No time for smart talk dad, Vlad's on our tails." Val said.

"Which means we need the ghost portal working now!" Sam said.

Maddie stood in awe as she looked at the ghost portal, her late husband's life's.

"Maddie?" Maddie turned around to face the others. "Do you think you can fix this?"

"I'm afraid not." Maddie answered sadly.

"What do you mean you can't, you built this?"

" It was Jack's project he knew how to work it more than I did, I only helped him out of love that's why I became a ghost hunter." Maddie explained.

"There must be something that can help us." Sam said.

"Wait!" Maddie got an idea, She ran toward some old boxes and pulled out what she was looking for the first Ghost Portal she,Vlad, and Jack made. "It made be old and small, but it just might work."

"Then we have no time to waste." Daimen said.

Maddie and Daimen started to work right away leaving Sam and Val aside.

"Sam," Sam turned to Val who had her hands on Sam's shoulders "I just want you to know even if this doesn't work out, thank you for being my true friend and I'm sorry for everything."

"That's okay, peer preasure is evil by itself." Sam said.

"No it isn't and I'm also sorry for hurting Danny, both human and ghost." This surprised Sam how did Val know Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom.

"How did you know?" Sam questioned.

"I found out after Danny died, and looking back it was pretty stupid not to connect the two. They sound alike, had the same hairstyle and Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom, idiot ball." Val said.

"Girls, were almost done." Daimen said as the tiny portal was opening.

"Just one last thing." Maddie said as she poured diet soda into the machine and a familiar green glow appeared. "Great, now we-"

"Open up, Masters Blasters!" Outside alarms and bangs were heard.

"Sam you have to go, NOW!" Val shouted.

"Okay, goodbye everyone, I'll make things right." Sam said was put her hand through the portal sucking her in while the others looked on in hope.

* * *

><p>Ghost Zone<p>

*AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH*

Sam let out a scream as she was plunged into the Ghost Zone like Alice in Wonderland. With every twist and turn Sam became dizzy and the only fell faster and faster until she made a complete stop that felt like a belly flop in the pool as she fell onto something hard. Sam let out some moans of pains as she clutched her head and tried to get up. Sam observed her surroundings: the sky was black, doors floated out of nowhere, and ghouls were flying made it, she made it inside the Ghost Zone, she punched the air and exclaimed her excitement.

"Yes, I did it. I'M IN THE GHSOT ZONE!" Sam covered her mouth not because she was too loud, but because the voice that cameout wasn't her voice.

"Is that my voice...IS THAT MY VOICE?!" Sam's voice was now older, sexy, and showed her true age (In this time line. Also Sam is still voiced by Grey Delise only she sounds like Catwoman from Batman Arkham City). "Okay, not now Sam, stay focus."

Sam looked around hoping to find something familiar that could jog her memory, but nothing came. Sam flew everywhere looking for Clockwork's tower, Dora's kingdom, the Land of the Far Frozen, even the Ghost King's castle, but nothing came up. Sam searched for hours and if she had a watch it would tell her it was past 9:00 PM.

Sam sat down on the ground taking a break, suddenly a blue dragon with the amulet of Aargon on its neack flew past Sam.

"Dora!" Sam caught the ghost by surprised, but when 'she' looked at Sam she fled and Sam flew after her awkwardly. "Dora stop!"

'Dora' turned around and started shooting fireballs at Sam, which she dodged.

"That's it." Sam went full speed grabbed the amulet of Aargon, ripped it off and let Dora fall to the ground.

"Finally caught you and... You're not Dora." Sam said to the ghost infront of her.

The ghost was a young boy about ten years old, he had jet black hair, greenish skin, and red eyes. He wore a red t-shirt, black shorts and sneakers the boy crawled backwards away from Sam, afraid she would hurt him.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to." Sam said she felt beyond guilty for hurting somebody. "You see, you were wearing the amulet of Aargon and I thought you were Dora and-"

"Wait-" The boy interrupted. "By Dora do you mean, Princess Dora the Dragon Ghost?"

"Yes." Sam answered.

"That's my mom, how do you know her?" The boy asked.

"Wait Dora had a" Before Sam could finish something from behind blasted her.

"Stay away from him!" The ghost shouted as she walked up to the two. She had long white hair in a ponytail, glowing green eyes, and jumpsuit with black and white all over, she looked like an older version of-

"Dani!" Sam shouted with glee.

Dani lowered her defenses.

"Sam, I missed you so much." Dani said as she bear hugged Sam and let tears fall from her eyes.

"I missed you too, Dani." Sam said as she hugged her old friend.

"Ms. Dani, do you know her?" The boy asked.

"Oh her? Louis this is my old friend, Sam Manson." Dani said.

Louis gasped "You're Sam Manson? The same Sam Manson who was the ally of Danny Phantom, and helped my mom free her kingdom from Aregon." Louis said with sparkles in his eyes.

"From what I can remember, yes." Sam said.

Louis's eyes sparkled up even more, like he was looking at a super hero, Louis then grabbed Sam's arm and started to fly away, with Dani behind.

"This is perfect, you can help us."

"Wait, who's us?" Sam panicked.

Dani chuckled."You'll see."

* * *

><p>Queen Dora's castle<p>

Many thinks have changed since Sam had been to Are-Dora's castle. The time period was now set in the 1970's the furniture, the clothes, the fads covered the castle from head to toe.

"Here we are," Louis said "the war room, the others must be inside now."

"So Louis, you told me that I could help 'us', but you never told me who 'us' is." Sam said.

"You mean, you don't know what's happening on Earth and The Ghost Zone?" Louis asked shocked that she did not know what was going on.

"We'll I've been in a coma for the past 10 years so, yeah." Sam answered.

Suddenly the door in front of them opened, revealing a woman with long blonde hair in a ponytail, a powder blue business suit, and blue green heels, and man with black hair and goatee, a grey scarf, and a purple over coat.

"Dora?"

"Sam?"

"Mom,dad!" Louis leaped into the air, and hugged both his parents.

"Louis, what are you doing out here your suppose to be asleep with the others?" The man said.

"Don't be a buzzkill, Ghost Writer." Dora said, then looked back at Sam. "I don't believe it after all these years, you're back."

Dora then hugged Sam with tears falling down her face, and Sam hugged her back.

"I missed you too Dora." Sam said and straightened herself up. "Dora, I need your help: Vlad's taken over Amity Park, almost everyone is dead, the time stream is ruined, and Danny's gone."

Dani looked down at her feet as the memory of losing Danny rewinded in her head.

"I know." Dora said sadly.

"After the young Phantom's disappearance both Worlds have gone mad." The Ghost Writer said.

"What do you mean?" Sam said as she held Louis.

"Come in and I'll explain everything." Dora said leading Sam into the war room.

"And you young man, are to return to your bedroom like the others." Ghost Writer said as he looked down at Louis, who pouted but did as he was told.

Inside the war room were many of Team Phantom's enemies: Box Ghost, Lunch Lady, Ember, SkulkTech 9.9., and (not counted as a bad guy) Klemper.

Sam wanted to let out a scream, why were the evilest ghost in the Ghost Zone doing here.

"Don't worry Sam, we have some friends too." Dani said to Sam as she turned around to see some familiar faces: Sidney Poindexter, Pandora,Amorpho, Wulf, Frostbite, Johnny 13, Kitty, Cujo, and Shadow.

"Oh, my." Sam gasped.

"Nice to see ya too, gloomy." Johnny 13 said as he flashed a smile and winked.

"Why are you all here, and where's Danny, I found out he died so shouldn't he be here?" Sam asked.

Everyone was dead silent, they made faces showing that it was an uncomfortable topic, some even form tears in their eyes.

"Allow me to explain." FrostBite came into the light, he pulled out a bag from his pocket revealing a ice blue marble. He threw it onto the ground and it formed illusions in front of everyone. "10 years ago The Great One was in a battle against the enemy Vlad." Sam hissed at the mention of Vlad's name. "As brave as he fought he was he no match to Vlad. Before the event Vlad stole one of the eviliest artifacts that was suppose to remain hidden forever The Wine of Evil Vlad used it to-"

"What's the Wine of Evil?" Sam asked.

Everyone stared at her but remain silent. Allowing Frostbite to answer again.

"The Wine of Evil is an item created by Pariah Dark to turn the purist of souls evil, anyone who comes in contact with it are doomed to turn evil themselves." Frostbite's expression changed from serious to sadness and regret as he finished. "And I'm afraid Vlad used it on young Danny, I tried to help him the best way I could. But, sadly it was all in vein, our great hero has turned wicked."

Sam's heart broke from hearing this, her best friend turned evil.

*WAHAHWHWAHWHAHWHAHWHWHAHAH*

A loud noise was coming from the other room that sounded like a baby was crying. The door was knocked opened creating aloud smash.

"Ember, your kid's crying again." Said an irritated Youngblood in his onesie pajamas, Louis appeared in his grey pajamas, then Box Lunch in her pink pajama dress, and another little girl with grey skin, blonde hair, in purple pajamas came in .

"*GROAN* I'm coming." Ember said as she got up and left the room.

"YoungBlood, Box Lunch?" Sam asked.

YoungBlood looked up at Sam and saw she was the same teenager girl who helped Danny Phantom defeat him in the past.

"What's she doing here," YoungBlood said as he pointed at Sam. "She's suppose to be dead... Well not ghost dead."

"Hush it, YoungBlood. Sam is my friend and she deserves to be a ghost just like the rest of us." Dani said as she wrapped her arm around Sam's shoulder.

"Yeah, put what if she's with him? I mean they were lovers." Technus said earning gasps from everyone.

Dani turned around to face SkullTech 9.9 (mostly Technus) with a blood shot look in her eyes. Her face was slowly turning red as she walked up to the two.

"Listen here you bag of bolts-" Dani said pointing at Skulktech's chest (where Technus was) "You know good and well my cousin isn't really evil, he's being controlled by that wine stuff. And if you ever diss Sam again I will melt your hard drive til it's nothing but thin air."

"Your talking about Technus right?" Skulker asked nervously.

With that Skulktech jetted out of the room faster than any jet plane.

Sam felt something tug her leg as she looked down to see the little grey girl.

Sam knelt down to her eye level and said. "Hi there, what's your name?"

"My name is "Harley 13, are you really the Sam Manson, Louis was talking about?" The five year old asked.

"Yes." Sam answered as the little girls eyes lit up.

"And what are you doing out of bed pipsqueak?" Harley turned around to see her dad.

"Daddy!" She squeaked as she ran up and hugged his leg.

"Mom, dad, can we stay up let too, please with sugar and a cherry on top?" Ghost Lunch asked her parents with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, please." Louis said joining in.

"Sorry sweetie, this is adult business, now off to bed you two." The Lunch Lady said which made the two pout.

"I'll make sure they'll stay this time." Dami said. "Sam, you want to come?"

"Uh, sure." Sam answered as she followed Dani and the kids back to their room. Sam couldn't believe how far the room was they passed 4 hallways until they reached their destination. The room was as large as an adults' master bed room with childhood things in it: there was a large iron bed with a green 70's pattern comforter that seemed to belong to Louis,a bunk bed with the top filled with action figures, a toy pirate ship, and a grey comforter that belonged to Youngblood, and the bottom one was frilly, glitter, and pink with a pink comforter that belonged to Box Lunch. In one corner a normal bed with a purple comforter with more pillows than the others belonged to Harley and in the other corner of the room was baby bed with a musical notes mobile, and Ember trying to rock the baby to sleep in a rocking chair.

"Come on sweetie, it's time to go to bed." Ember tried cooing her fussy infant.

"He's still awake?" Dani asked.

"How could you tell?" Ember said sarcastically. "Ugh, where is that bottle?"

"Right here, dear." Everyone turned to see Skulltech with a bottle in his hand.

"About time, rust bucket." Ember said as she took the bottle and but it in her babies mouth.

"Wait you and Skulker-" Sam didn't finish her question.

Ember responded by nodding and rocking her baby. "Yep, despite the madness around us, little DJ is our whole world."

Sam walked closer to see the baby's face he had Ember's firey hair with Skullkers hair color, blue skin, and green eyes.

"Aw, he's cute." Sam said as the baby grabbed her finger. "But, how could you two have a baby, since Skulker's fused with-"

"We made this body 3 weeks ago, and DJ is 3 months old." Skulker blurted out surprising everyone.

"Okay! Time for bed everyone." Dani said.

"Aw do we have to?" Youngblood whined.

"Yes." Dani said.

The kids grumbled as they entered their beds, as the adults left the bedroom and go back into the war room.

Back to the War Room

"You can sit here, Sam." Sidney Poindexter said as he pulled out a seat for Sam.

"Thanks, Poindexter." Sam said with a smile as she sat down.

Everyone was now seated ready for to announce their plans.

"Everyone-" Dora spoke "as you all may know we are running out of time, it won't be long until Vlad or... You know claim this part of the Ghost and many others, Earth is already rotting as we speak so we need to think fast we need a new plan."

"Well don't look at me, my box plan failed 34 times and that was only last week." The Box Ghost said.

"His Ghostly Wail can damage my music, and he ripped my vocal cords out so I can't hypnotize him." Ember said sadly as she hugged herself.

Skulltech put his hand on her shoulder. "And he can escape all our traps." Skulker said.

Soon everyone was telling how they were worthless against Dan.

"So no one has and ideas how to stop him?" Dora.

"I do." Everyone turned to Sam. "This isn't the first time I've seen Evil Danny."

"What do you mean this isn't your first time meeting 'Evil Danny'?" Panddora asked.

Well,(Sam explains what happened during The Ultimate Enemy the parts she could remember), so you see Clockwork is our only hope."

Everyone was astounded by what they heard.

"You mean to tell me you've met The Clockwork?" Amopoho said.

"Yeah, is that a big deal?" Sam asked nervously as everyone looked at her, and feeling stupid for asking if Clockwork was important.

"Yes, Clockwork was one of the Ancient Ghosts who put Dark Pariah away he's one of the great legends here besides: Pandora, Frostbite, Fright Knight, Dark Pariah and the other Ancients."

but one question remain.

"But, where is Clockwork?" Technus asked.

"Heck if I know, I guess in his clock tower." Sam answered.

"I'm afraid it's not that easy, me and Frostbite haven't been in contact with Clockwork for years or know if he is still around. But any help is good now." Pandora said.

"This is brilliant this is exactly what we need" Dora said, "With Clockwork's help we can end all this madness."

"I still have the infi-map in my lair, once we have it we can see Clockwork." Frostbite said.

"Then we better go now." Sam said as she stood up.

The doors slammed opened revealing a servant. "My queen, the enemy is drawing near!"

"What?" Dora shouted.

* * *

><p>Outside the Kingdom many ghost under Dan's commands were slowly marching towards Dora's domain. They randomly stopped only 12 miles away now, as Fright Knight stood in front of them.<p>

"For glory and honor for our king, we shall take over this land like many others and bring the people to their knees!" Fright Knight announced earning cheers from the warriors.

* * *

><p>Back at the Castle<p>

As word got out that Dan's army was approaching many evacuated to safer parts of the Ghost Zone while some stood to fight for their home. Everyone in the castle were now dressed in jackets and sweaters and putting bags full of supplies in Youngblood's ship for their journey.

"I don't get it, why can't we stay and fight, it's my ship?" Youngblood said.

"Because Fright Knight is dangerous, and we need to get to safety, now back in the ship!" Poindexter shouted as Youngblood grumbled.

"You got everything in his bag right?" Ember said as she was holding a DJ.

"Yes, I got everything for you two ready." Skulker answered.

"What, you mean your not coming?" Ember asked a little heartbroken.

"You knew that if this happen that me and Technus would have to stay behind." Skulker said.

"Besides, you have to look after the baby." Technus said.

Ember hug Skulltech and went inside the ship with the others.

"Now remember Louis, be a good boy and be safe my little prince." Dora said as she hugged her son.

"Goodbye mother." Louis said as he hugged her back as tears fell down his eyes.

"Don't worry Dora, I'll look after him." Sam said with a sad smile on her face as Dora nodded.

Louis took Sam's hand and the two walked onto the ship.

"Dear you have to come with us." The Ghost Writer said to Dora.

"I'm sorry my love, but I cannot go with you. My kingdom is under attack and we are one of the few lines of defenses that are preventing the take over of the Ghost Zone. You and Louis have to go on without me." Dora said as she kissed her husband goodbye.

As soon as everyone was on the ship they took off waving goodbye to: Dora, Skulltech, Pandora, Box Ghost, Amorpho, and Klemper.

The army was ready to fight the invaders who were coming, they were ready to fight, and done with hiding.

"So what now?" Box Ghost asked.

"We wait, then we attack." Everyone turned to see the Ghost Writer.

"Your suppose to be on the ship!" Dora exclaimed as her face turned red.

"I'm not leaving you my dear." Ghost Writer said as he kissed Dora's hand. Before the two could do any last minute romantic junk before they died.

"They're here!" A guard shouted.

"And we're ready!" Pandora said ready to fight.

Soon Fright Knights and his solders surrounded the kingdom and the battle broke out far away from our heroes as they traveled to the Land the Far Frozen.

* * *

><p>Ghost Zone Present<p>

Walkers Jail

All inmates were in line for the lunch rush, ready receive their second meal of the day and for their plan to go into action.

Jazz and Val sat at a table with Technus, The Dairy King, and some other ghoulish fiends. Two guards passed by the table making sure a riot wouldn't happen like last time. As soon as they passed Jazz gave the signal a simple wink of the eye, as the others signaled back.

Val took a bite of her sandwich, spat it out, and started to make choking sounds.

"Hack! Choking, I'm choking." Val said in a very bad acting voice.

"Oh my goodness gracious, someone help my friend she's allergic to peanut butter." Jazz said getting everyone's attention.

"Quick, this little girl needs a plumber." Technus said.

"That's doctor you moron." Val whispered and continued the scene. "OW, the pain."

Three guards floated toward them and tired to get everyone back in line.

"Alright nothing to see her folks, Frank take the girl to the infirmary and you-" The ghost guard said pointing at Jazz "You go with her since you're the only other human here."

Jazz followed the guard as he took Val to the infirmary. One of the guards noticed the sandwich Val was eating picked it up, and bit into it.

"What is wrong with you?" The guard said in disgust.

"What? 5 second rule." The other guard said with his mouth full and swallowed then it hit him. "Wait a minute, this isn't peanut butter this is ham! We've been tricked."

As the guards turned they noticed they were surrounded and Technus and The Dairy King stole their weapons.

"Payback time." Technus said as the two guards whimpered.

Val and Jazz made it to the infirmary where the guard placed Val on a bed and told Jazz to stay until a nurse came in. As soon as the coast was clear the girls gathered supplies in pillow sacks.

"Is that everything?" Val asked.

"Yeah, now lets go." Jazz answered as she tried to open the door. "It's locked."

Jazz pulled the knob as hard as she could but it wouldn't budge, then she rammed into it and she phased through the door. Val gasped until Jazz phased back in unsure of what had just happened.

"How did you do that?" Val asked.

"I don't know." Jazz said, then it hit her and she face palmed herself. "Of course this is the Ghost Zone, in here were the ghosts in on Earth their the ghosts...Ghosts."

"That would've been nice to know a half hour ago." Val said.

Soon alarms were going off meaning the Val's plan was working, the girls phased through the walls in back into the cafeteria. As soon as they entered they saw that the police guards were put into a huge dog pile while everyone cheered.

"Girls!" The Dairy King said. "Your plan was amazing."

"Alright tell everyone it's time to go." Val said.

"Not so Fast." Everyone turned to see Walker, Bullet, and more police guards with more weapons. "I had enough of you two, now it's time to meet your-"

Before Walker can finish a car alarm was and the Fenton Speector Speeder burst through the room collapsing on Walker and his goons as soon as they were covered in rubble all the ghosts soon as the speeder opened Maddie and Damion ran out to find their daughters.

"MOM!"

"DAD!"

The girls ran to their parent and hugged them as they hugged back.

"Come on we have to get out of here." Dani shouted as everyone got back in the Speeder and flew off not witnessing Walkers hand rise out of the ground.

* * *

><p>Ghost Zone Future<p>

The gang finale made to the Land of the Far Frozen.

"Finally, we made it." Youngblood said.

"Now let's go get that map." Louis said.

"Yeah!" Harley agreed.

"NO. You four are staying here with Poindexter, Kitty, and Ember." Dani said.

The four kids groaned.

"Thanks again for watching the ship Neva and Flurry." Sam said (From chapter 14 labeled 18)

"Your very welcome Ms. Sam." Older Neva said.

"Come on the map is just this way." Frostbite said leading Shadow, Johnny, Dani, and Sam through the secret hallways until they reached a library.

"Got it." Frostbite said, as he grabbed the infi-map.

"Good, now let's get out of here." Johnny said.

As if on cue the room became hot and a blast came knock the five to the wall one side the girls the other side the boys. The smoke from the blast blinded them and the scent was so horrible some became unconscious.

"Guys it's so good to see you again." A voice cruelly said.

When the smoke was cleared it revealed Dan Phantom. Dan was wearing the outfit like in chapter 15 with a black coat.

Frostbite was the first to get up ready to defend his friends even if it meant hurting The Great One.

"Danny don't do this." Frostbite said with a growl while Dan looked bored. "You defeated the evil within once, you can do it again Great One."

"I'm faltered you still believe in me Frostbite." Dan said while forming a fire ball. "But Danny Fenton and Phantom is gone... Forever."

Dan launched the fireball at Frostbite aiming at his ice hand. Frostbite let out a yell of pain as the ball came in contact with his arm and started to melt. Dan formed a ring of fire around him, but Frostbite froze it creating steam in the room making it hard for Dan to see before he knew it Frostbite punched him in the chest sending him into the wall. As the steam cleared the others gained consciousness.

"What happened?" Johnny groaned as Shadow helped him in his wheelchair.

"No time-" Frostbite handed Sam the map. "Now go, I'll stall for time."

The others nodded and said their goodbyes as Frostbite opened a secret passage that would quickly get them back to the ship. As soon as they entered and the passaged closed Dan's eyes opened full of rage for Frostbite.

"Come on lets go!" Dani shouted.

"Leaving so soon?" A two shadows appeared in front of them one black with purple eyes and red lips, and a green one with red eyes. "The party's just beginning."

"Spectra!" Sam gasped.

"AND BERTRAND! People always forget about me." Bertrand whined.

"Girls leave." Johnny said.

"What!" They exclaimed.

"Are you crazy?" Dani asked.

"Don't worry about me, just make sure the others and Harley and Kitty are okay foe me." Johnny said.

The girls phased through the walls as Spectra and advanced on Johnny.

"Shadow attack!" Johnny yelled as Shadow attacked Bertrand.

"Give up, you losers don't have a chance." Spectra said as she grabbed Johnny by the throat lifting up into the air.

"Well they don't call me bad luck Johnny 13 for no reason lady." Johnny said as his green eyes flashed black.

"We're almost there." Dani said then a red blast came out of no where and hit Dani causing her to go unconscious.

"DANI!" Sam shouted as she ran toward Dani.

"Nice try, but you can't defeat my Lord." The Fright Knight appeared only to be blasted as well.

"How many times do I have to tell you, do not hurt Dani?" Dan said very angry with visual bruises all over his body.

"Danny?" Dan turned to she ghost Sam and he couldn't believe she was there right in front of his eyes.

"Sam?" The two stared at each other that felt like a lifetime, despite being in the same room it felt like they were distances apart, before another word was heard Shadow attacked Dan sending him into another wall. Johnny soon appeared with his wheelchair painfully floating.

Sam couldn't believe what she saw. "Johnny are you-"

"Forget about me just put Dani on my lap and lets go." Johnny said.

Sam got Dani on Johnny's lap and wheeled them back to the ship.

The sounds of Shadows' screams echoed from inside the building meaning they really had to leave NOW!

"Everyone's on the ship Miss Sam." Flurry said.

"Alright then-" Sam opened the map and said. "Take us to Clockwork."

With that everyone on the ship vanished. As Dan's army finale arrived they took over the Land of the Far Frozen and scanned the ship.

"Sir-" One of Dan's man addressed him "We scanned the entire ship, no one was on it."

"That's alright, I know where they might be." Dan said.

The group appeared inside Clockwork's Tower, it was the same stone tower with clocks all around it, but now it was different. A floral scent was all around in the air, the clocks were covered in vines and flowers, and the clocks were not working.

"I don't get it we're here but where's Clockwork?" Sam asked.

"As much as I hate to sound like a horror movie cliché, but I think we should split up and cover more ground." Poindexter said.

"Good idea Poindexter, I hope, let's go." Johnny said but felt something hold him back.

"Your not going anywhere, you got hurt back there Johnny." Kitty said.

Johnny sighed in defeat and decided to stay with Kitty, The Lunch Lady, and Ember to watch the kids, while Sam, Dani, Poindexter and Cujo searched the tower. Hours had passed and still no Clockwork to be found, Sam made it to where she, Tucker, and Danny first met Clockwork. Memories started to flow through her brain as she continued to walk she didn't even noticed that she left the room until, Sam soon found herself in a room full of books, scrolls, and a giant clock. As soon as Sam walked up to it an image from the past showed.

It was her old room, her 14 year old self, and Danny. She say she had tears in her eyes and looked like a mixture of sadness, heartache, and fury. She and Danny were having a fight that ended badly. The next scene was Danny outside a warehouse covered in pink party supplies, Danny pulled out a pink invitation that made him upset he balled it up and threw it into a nearby trash bin. After, it showed her, Val, Jazz, and Dani at the Nasty Burger soon Vlad Plasmius appeared attacking everyone the girls escaped, but the Nasty Burger sauce exploded again cause a huge chunk of the building coming towards Val.

"Val look out " Sam said pushing Val aside and the chunk hit Sam on the head causing her to bleed and put her in a coma which would explain her memory loss .

The next scene she was after her funeral at school how everyone found out she was rich and Dash bullying Danny. Danny had enough he punched Dash so hard he landed across the hallway.

"LISTEN UP! IF I HEAR ONE MORE PERSON TALK SMACK ABOUT SAM I SWEAR I WILL BLAST YOUR BLOODY HEADS OFF!" Danny shouted.

Everyone in the hall was shocked and scared, especially Tucker and Val. Mr. Lancer somehow appeared and saw the whole thing.

"Mr. Fenton what is the meaning of this?" questioned.

Danny looked like he was ready to kill someone.

"SHUT UP, YOU ALWAYS DEFEND CREEPS LIKE HIM WHO DO NOTHING BUT RUIN EVERYONE ELSE'S LIFE!" Danny shouted scaring everyone in the building.

The next thing they knew Danny ran out of the building running anywhere besides Casper High. Tucker and Val tried to catch up with him, but he was too fast. Tucker alerted Jazz and she called their parents to help look for Danny.

Danny didn't know where he was running to the tears in his eyes blinded him and when he finally could see he found himself where Sam's grave was. Danny kneelt down and cried over her grave.

"Sam I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." Danny cried.

"You couldn't be more correct my boy." Danny turned around to see Plasmius.

"YOU!" Danny said angrily "WHAT THE HECK DO YOU WANT!"

"Oh nothing my dear boy, just revenge. You and your father took someone very important to me, and now I took someone who was important to you. Your little she badger."

Danny raged filled him up then turned ghost and had an epic fight with Vlad which ended badly. Vlad had the upper hand, as soon as Danny weakly turned back human Vlad grabbed him by his collar and lifted him up in the air. Danny gasped for air and tried to turn ghost but it was too hard and painful.

"It hurts doesn't it? To have your heart, free will, and soul pulled out of you." With that Vlad lifted Danny in the air by his collar.

Then something strange happened the pain, rage, confusion, sadness inside him filled up, and Danny scratched Vlad's hand making him release Danny. Danny didn't have enough strength to finish Plamius, but he somehow managed to return to his ghost form. Then Vlad did the unthinkable he pulled out The Wine of Evil and smashed the bottle on Danny's head causing him to bleed and the wine to sink into his skull. Danny felt cold, his skin turn a pale green, his hair turned flame like, his teeth sharper, and his heartbeat die out. At hat moment Danny was separated from his ghost form and his human body lied on the ground bleeding to death as his ghost form was still transforming.

"DANNY!" Jazz screamed out with Tucker and Val beside her, they saw the whole thing. Danny then zoomed out of sight as the wine fused inside him eating away all the good inside him. Vlad turned invisible and flew away, leaving the three to cry over another lost, as soon as news broke out people became more afraid of ghost and Danny's funeral was held. After, Vlad murdered Jack, Jazz, and Tucker with another Nasty Burger explosion and Maddie out of depression married Vlad.

Danny had somehow made to the Land of the Far Frozen after his long travel.

"Frostbite *GASP* HELP ME PLEASE!" Danny cried out as he fell hard to the icy ground.

"Great one who has done this to-" Then Frostbite picked up an unusual smell "The Wine."

"Vlad used it on me, I need your help." Danny coughed of black blood as he spoke.

"Don't worry just hang in there." Frostbite said as he tried to protect his friend.

Danny found a way to bring Dani and Cujo to the Land of the Far Frozen thinking it was safe for them there then in Amity Park, since after his disappearance crime went up in both ghosts and humans' passed and Danny condition worsen he was still transforming was still growing and he was becoming evil, until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Danny, please let us help!" Frostbite shouted.

"Danny please don't go." Dani cried as her tears turned to ice.

"I almost killed someone Frostbite, it's getting worse, I have to go. Watch over Dani and Cujo for me." Danny said as tears fell down his face. "You can't stop me, and neither can I."

Danny opened a portal to Clockwork's lair.

"Clockwork it's getting worse, I'm turning into 'him'. If I become completely evil I'll probably release 'him'." Danny panicked.

"I'm afraid you can't because you are turning into him, after you sealed him in the Fenton thermos I was ordered to destroy him, incase he escaped." Clockwork said sadly.

"Can't you stop this?"

"I'm afraid not and will I ever." Clockwork had something in his hand and placed it in Danny's hands. "I'm afraid I can not help you anymore Danny, in the next 10 minutes I will die and you will inherent all of this."

"What, you can't die your time, and why are you giving me this power, won't I just destroy something?" Danny said as more tears fell down.

Clockwork took a deep 'breathe' and calmly explained everything "Danny, I know you'll find the answers, and you and Sam set things right."

"But, Clockwork, Sam is dead." Danny said.

Clockwork just closed his eyes and and released the time medallion in Danny's hands "Goodbye Danny." Then in a flash Clockwork was gone leaving Danny alone.

End Images

"This is all my fault." Sam cried in her hands, then she felt a gentle hand rest over her shoulder.

"No it is not." Sam turned around to see a lime green woman, with wavy brown hair that reached the flower with flowers in her hair, and orange eyes.

"Who are you." Sam asked meekly.

"I 'am Demetra, Mistress of Earth." Demetra said.

"Wait, your one of the ancients besides Clockwork who defeated Pariah Dark?" Sam asked.

Demetra nodded.

"Sam, where are you?" Dani shouted.

"Demetra, I need your help." Sam said,

Demetra grabbed Sam's hand and said "Lead the way."

Soon everyone was together and Demetra told them that Clockwork was dead, but there was a way for them to time travel back through the magic spells in the library. After much mixing potions and reading spells the clock portal was opened.

"Oh my goodness graces we did it." The Lunch Lady cheered.

"Yeah, but how do we know it will work." Johnny pointed out.

Then a loud noise was heard at the front of the tower The Lunch Lady, Johnny, and Poindexter left to investigate it only to find out it was-

"WHERE IS SHE? GIVE HER TO ME. I KNOW SAM'S IN THERE!" Dan shouted.

"Sid make sure everyone is out of the building, pronto!" Johnny said as Poindexter nodded and disappeared.

Sidney flew back to the room in lightning speed.

"Guys we need to get out of here Dan's-"

"Way ahead of you Poindexter." Dani said.

"We told Kitty and Ember to use the info-map to transport somewhere safe." Demetra said.

"What about you guys?" Poindexter asked.

"This could be our only chance to return everything back to normal, so we have to stay." Sam said. "Now come on."

"I can't." Sidney said.

"Yes, you can." Sam said.

"No, I mean, I have to stay behind and save you guys tome. Dan will burst through that door any minute and you need every second to stop him in the past." Poindexter explained.

Sam then wrapped her arms around Poindexter's neck and hugged him.

"Thank you Sidney." Sam said as she hugged him. "Your to nice to be bullied."

"Thanks Sam, that means a lot." Poindexter said.

Then the sound of the Ghostly Wail was heard as the door showed signs of weakning.

"Now go, I'll hold him back!" Sam nodded and jumped with Dani and Demetra behind her through the portal as Poindexter guarded it.

"Where is she!" Dan said in a furious tone as he slammed opened the door.

"She's gone buster, let her go! And you'll have to pass me to get to her." Poindexter spat out only making Dan angrier.

"Very well." Dan said as he cracked his knuckles and used his ice powers to freeze Poindexter. "Heh, too easy!"

Dan approached the portal in front of him and went through, he will get Sam back and nothing would stop him this time.

* * *

><p>Clockworks Tower Present<p>

Danny believed he finally did it, the giant clock in front of him was starting to glow after 12 hours of testing and blowing things up everything was working.

Spooky rubbed his head on Danny's neck as Danny petted him.

"I can't believe this boy, this might actually work and not like the other times." Danny said as Spooky started flying around hooting excitedly.

"Danny?" Danny heard someone called his name and thought he was going crazy until.

"Danny?"

"Danny?"

"Danny?" Then Danny knew he wasn't going crazy, he got up and ran toward the voices until he saw Jazz, his mom, Dani, Tucker, Valerie, Mr. Grey, and the ghosts.

"Danny!" Maddie shouted as she say her little boy and ran up to him and hugged him as tears ran down her face.

Danny huge her back as well and Jazz joined in hug her brother. Everyone watched at the sides let the family have a heartwarming reunion. Soon Dani's smile faded as she tried to back away, but Danny noticed her reached his hand out beckoning her to come. At first she didn't understand, then her smile lit up and she zoomed into Danny's arms.

Maddie was the first to pull away. "Danny, I'm so happy to-" Maddie noticed that Danny's torso was bandaged up, some scratches on his face, and his arms bandaged up. "Danny who did this to you?"

"It was from the ghost fight at school yesterday." Dani answered still hugging Danny.

Then Maddie looked back and forth and saw that Danny and the little ghost girl looked alike, too alike.

"Danny, who is this girl and why does she look like you?" Maddie asked a little freaked out.

"That's another thing I can explain." Danny said nervously.

Then a huge bang was heard from the other side of the library.

"OH NO, THE PORTAL!" Danny ran back towards the room.

"Danny, wait up!" Tucker shouted as he and the others chased him back into the library.

As soon as they were in the library they saw Frostbite, Johnny, Kitty, shadow, and a few of Frostbites Warriors.

"Hey squirt." Johnny said.

"Frostbite! How did you get here?" Danny questioned.

Frostbite unrolled the infomap and Danny face palmed himself.

"Danny, how do you know that yeti-ghost?" Maddie asked getting nervous.

"I must say Danny you did a good job starting up the portal, but I think this should do it." Frostbite said as he formed a icy/electric energy and threw it toward the giant clock soon it illuminated.

"It's working." One of the guards said.

"And something's coming through." Jazz said.

"What is it?" Tucker asked.

"It's Sam." Danny said.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p>WHOA, the drama is almost over folks and we'll final find out Vlad's plan, where's Clockwork, and will Danny and Sam be a couple. Well til next time, bye.<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

Sorry for the wait everyone, but here is the last chapter of 'Time After Time'. I hope you enjoy reading my fanfic (some parts are gonna be rushed since I want to finish this), and happy 10 year Danniversery!

Time After Time 20

The End

The portal was sending Sam, Dani, and Demetra to an unknown time, they could have ended up any where World War 2, 1978, the time homework was invented, or the beginning of time itself. But, that thought wasn't in their heads as another portal opened up sending them to their destination unaware that they were followed.

"It's Sam!"

As the portal opened Sam and Danny collided with each other, with Sam on top of Danny.

"DANNY!"

"SAM!"

Sam quickly got up Danny did the same. Danny couldn't believe it was really Sam the only difference was her hair was longer and she was in a jumpsuit. Danny then scooped Sam up in a hug.

"SAM, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S YOU, I MISSED YOU!" Danny said.

Sam then hugged Danny back. "I missed you too, Danny. "

Then Demetra and Dani made it out of the portal falling hard on the floor.

"Aw man, that hurt!" The older Dani exclaimed, she then looked up to see her 12 year old self.

"Your me!" The young Dani gasped as she hid behind Danny.

"Demetra, let me help you." Frostbite said as he placed a hand on her back and another in her hand to help her up.

"Thank you, Frostbite." Demetra said as she got up.

"Who are you?" Tucker asked looking at Demetra.

"You all have nothing to fear." Demetra said. "I am Demetra Mistress of Earth."

All of the ghosts gasped (Minus Pandora and Frostbite). "You're Demetra, The Demetra." The Ghost Writer stuttered.

"That I 'am." Demetra answered.

The ghosts gasped again (Minus Pandora and Frostbite).

"Uh, someone mind cluing us in, please ?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, everyone's acting like she's a celebrity, or something." Tucker said.

"She must be important, if they kept gasping so much." Jazz said.

"Fool children," Technus said. "She is one of the most powerful ghosts in the Ghost Zone."

"Really?" Danny asked.

"Indeed, she, Clockwork, and the other ancients were the ones who defeated The Ghost King." Frostbite said.

"It's true," Sam said. "Demetra told me that before we came here."

"Why does your voice sound so different?" Tucker asked.

Then the portal was slowly closing behind, until a hand reached out stretching the portal until the unknown figure came out revealing to be Dan. Dan, like the others was plummeted to the floor.

"DAN!" Sam shouted.

Dan shot up to his knees to see Sam again, this time his expression softened. "Sam?"

"DAN!"

Dan turned to see Danny and glared.

"DANNY!"

Dan's eyes turned a deeper shade of red, his hands formed flamed hands, and he fanged his teeth charging toward Danny. Danny took a defensive position ready to fight Dan once more.

"I'm Going Ghost!"

Glowing rings surrounded Danny's body as his damaged clothing turned into a black jumpsuit, his skin became paler, his hair turned snow white, and his baby blue eyes turned neon green.

Before Dan could attack Danny used his ghost rays on Dan sending him crashing into a wall, Danny then used his ice powers to freeze Dan, but Dan turned intangible and it went through him. Dan then duplicated himself in three and the trio used their ecto-energy balls at Danny damaging him. Danny then got up and flew toward the real Dan which destroyed the others and went intangible sending them into another room. They were now in Clockworks main rom where Danny smashed Dan into the ceiling. but Dan kicked Danny into the floor. The two mirrored each others attacks, each getting the same amounts of brusies and kicks until.

"ENOUGHT, YOU TWO!"

Vines started to shot from the ground and wrapped around Danny and Dan. The two turned to see a very angry Sam with her fist glowing purple and eyes glowing gold.

"Will you two knock it off already!" Sam shouted.

"Sam, he's evil, he'll hurt everyone... Again!" Danny said.

"Yeah right." Dan retorted. "You do more damage than anybody."

The two struggled to get out and fight each other again, but soon adult sized blood blossoms bloomed weakening them from escaping or attacking each other.

"I didn't do that." Sam said.

"That was me," Demetra said as she appeared behind Sam. "And she's right, you two a causing too much trouble."

"Wait a second, you can grow blood blossoms? I thought that stuff was dangerous to ghosts." Sam said.

"Some ghost. You see Sam, ghost like Pandora, Clockwork, Frostbite, and I are very powerful and are immune to somethings that are hazardous to other ghost. Observe." Demetra said as she plucked one of blossoms popped it into her mouth and swallowed it.

"Lady you are nuts." Danny said weakly.

"Whatever." Demetra said as she rolled her eyes.

"There you guys." the four turned to see Dani, Future Dani, Jazz, Tucker, Valerie, Frostbite, Poindexter, Dora, and Young Blood.

"Where's everyone else?" Sam asked.

Jazz looked uncomfortable and answered. "Well-"

* * *

><p>Back in the Library<p>

The Lunch Lady was comforting Maddie as she was crying into a handkerchief.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! MY OWN SON WAS THE GHOST BOY THE WHOLE TIME! DANNY PHANTON- DANNY FENTON. WHAT KIND OF A MOTHER AM I?" Maddie cried grossly.

"Uh, there, there." Ember said as she patted Maddie's back awkwardly.

"Oh come on you can't be that bad." Box Ghost said.

Maddie looked up with a little hope spot in her eyes.

"It's not like you wanted to rip your son's half ghost heart , and rip him molecule for molecule."

Then Maddie's hope spot was gone and she cried even louder as the other ghosts glared at The Box Ghost.

"What!"

* * *

><p>"Now listen up you two. I'm going to release you, but if you two fight again so help. I will do something I will not regret got it." Demetra threatened.<p>

Both Dan and Danny nodded in fear as Demetra undid the vines.

"Well, that wasn't so bad." Danny said.

"Um Great One." Frostbite said nervously, about to say more but was interrupted.

"Ahem." The sound of Valerie's voice clearing as she glared at Danny. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE DANNY PHANTOM!"

Val's voice echoed throughout the room. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I COULD'VE DONE TO YOU? I WANTED YOU DEAD! 'DEAD-DEAD' AND and." Val was on the verge of tears until.

"Valerie I'm sorry, I've tried to convince you not all ghost are evil and I wanted to be friends. But, if you don't want that I understand."

Val didn't say anything, she just looked down at the floor and tried to fight back her tears. The room continued to be silent until-.

"OOF!" Sam exclaimed as she was knocked down to the floor by a bear hug from Dani.

"I can't believe your back Sam." Dani said with joy.

"It's good to see you too Dani." Sam said.

"Why does your voice sound so different?" Dani asked.

"I asked that 20 minutes ago." Tucker said irritated.

"Oh, well about that... You see. When, I died I was in a coma for 10 years in the future. So I'm 24 years old now." Sam answered nervously.

"I can vouch for her." Future Dani said.

Everyone looked her shocked, minus Demetra, Frostbite, Dan, Poindexter, Dora, and Youngblood.

"But, you still look fourteen. How is that possible?" Jazz asked.

Poindexter scoffed. "Oh please, I've been dead since the 1950s and I still look the same."

"Some ghost age and some don't." Dora said without a hint of care.

"Hey guys check this out." Youngblood shouted gaining everyone's attention.

Everyone gathered around Clockwork's main clock viewing a strange image of two hands shaking.

"What the heck are we looking at?" Dan spatted.

"No clue." Demetra said.

The only thing noticeable about the two hands were one was wearing a black glove and the other was uncovered and had pale skin. The image changed again to a clear image of police ghost attacking the city and some humans doing criminal acts as well. The next image was of Vlad giving a speech to the citizens of Amity Park, but was inaudible do to the clock being damaged. Then Amity Park was shield in a dome force field like in the future and everything outside the dome was in ruins. Then alarms blared in the distance as people ran into some space cars that took them away from the city after everyone was gone an explosion happened wiping Amity Park screen then cutoff not showing anymore.

"What was that?" Tucker asked.

"That my friend was the future." Dan answered.

"He's right, that's gonna be our future if we don't stop it." Sam said.

"But how, we don't even know when this is going to happen." Jazz said.

"But I do." Dan said gaining everyone's attention. "This all happens when I... Danny dies."

Everyone couldn't believe it, but it had to be true since Dan existed and they just saw what would happen. Danny was shaking, after his first encounter with his 24 year old evil self and the fate of his friends and family Danny vowed to never let that happen again. But it did.

"How...How did this happen to you?... To us?" Danny asked .

Dan looked down to the ground in sadness and shame, as he started to narrate.

* * *

><p>Dan's Tale<p>

Casper High Flashback

"It was after Sam's death, and word got out how she was a millionaire. It made me sick how everyone was talking about how rich she was instead of showing pity about her death. It made me SICK!"

Danny walked past everyone's gossip, wanting the world to just end. The worst part was after hearing Dash and his goons talk about Sam he wanted to pick fight with Danny.

"Then, that jarhead jock, Dash, wanted a piece of me after insulting Sam." Dan gave a small chuckle. "Big mistake."

After beating the crud out of Dash, Danny ran out of Casper High away from the pain away from the memories. Danny made it to the graveyard and cried over Sam's grave, unaware of a mysterious shadow rising behind him.

"I ran to the only I could see Sam again, her gravesite. " Dan gave a sad sigh. "But, I wasn't alone."

"VLAD!" Sam hissed out.

Danny and Vlad were soon engaged in battle , but Danny was losing and Vlad was about to claim his victory as Danny turned back into his human form after the fight.

"He explained how me and dad took mom away from him, so he took Sam away from me." Dan said. "Rage and fury filled me as we fought, but Vlad had the upper hand and an advantage."

As Danny regained consciousness Vlad struck him onto of the head with The Wine of Evil. The glass and wine soon mixed with Danny's blood and body causing him great pain.

"As the glass and wine entered inside me all I could feel was loneliness, fear, sadness, and pain. When the wine was done absorbing into my body, I felt a new sensation and it was not good."

The wine covered every inch of Danny's body until he looked like Spectra, then his veins felt like he was on fire as they glowed bloody red, his eyes teared up until they were red, and a blood curdling scream came from Danny's throat until it formed a ghostly wail. When all was done the wine peeled off of Danny's skin revealing a very bloody Danny Fenton. Enraged at what had just happened Danny turned ghost and tried to destroy Vlad once more, their battle took to the air until they reached a almost destroyed Nasty Burger where it continued. Then, Danny's parents came inside trying to capture the ghost only for one of Vlad's ecto rays to hit the Nasty Burger boiler causing the place to exploded. Danny was sent flying through the air away from the Nasty Burger only to land hard in some soil. Danny then heard someone crying as he looked up he found out he was back in the graveyard, he got up trying to find the source of the voice only to see Jazz, Tucker and Val crying over his human half. Danny had no choice but to flee the scene before it got worst.

"I didn't believe it at first, I tried to turn human again, but nothing happened. And that wasn't the worse part." Dan said.

Word got out that the two Fenton men were killed in ghost attacks the town became uneasy afraid of ghosts and hoping their mayor had the answers. As soon as Vlad's ghost shields around Casper High was done it proved effectively Vlad started to sell ghost shields which gave him more profit. Danny took Dani and Cujo with him to the Ghost Zone to The Land of the Far Frozen. Frostbite and his team did everything to help Danny, but they failed miserably. The week during Danny and Jack's funeral Plasmius returned destroying everything inside and killing Jazz and Tucker in the process. Then, many ghosts attacks happened to Amity Park and throughout the world. In a deep depression Maddie married Vlad seeing him as the only person in the world she had left, and Val gave up everything to avenge her friends. Over time Danny saw his skin turn a pale teal color, his lime green eyes turned blood red, his ice powers turn to flame, and his once innocent soul became twisted. He had no choice but to leave Frostbite, Cujo, and Dani for their safety. Hey tried countless times for Clockworks help and as always there was nothing he could do, after his death Clockwork left Danny in charge of time, as Danny ... Dan Phantom controlled time he conquered many areas of the Ghost Zone and gain many followers who were once his enemies and a plan to stop the one who caused his pain.

End of Dan's Tale

* * *

><p>"And that's the end of my story." Danny said as if he was done reading a fairy tale to small children with his hands clasped and a smile on his face.<p>

Everyone one around him were in shock.

"Wait a minute!" Danny said shaking away the shock. "You mean to tell me after Vlad kills us, this whole chain of events is going to happen, and you now control time?"

Dan nodded.

"But if you control time now, why didn't you just stop all this from happening?" Tucker asked.

Dan looked down to the ground and answered. "I've tried, but ever time it turned out the same: DESTRUCTION, PAIN, SORROW AND FAILURE. Every thing I tried had little to no success, so as a last resort I came here."

"What do you mean?" Poindexter asked.

"I've been preventing this from happening indirectly, so I thought stopping this from myself would restart everything. *SIGH* But it didn't." Dan turned back to the broken clock and finished. "For all I know, I might as well be eviler than the past future Phantom."

"Look Dan!" Dan turned around to face Danny. "We may not be on the same page, but if it means preventing that future from happening your gonna need our help."

"But I've tried that before it didn't work, plus I'm evil now." Dan said.

"True, but you did change it a little bit since if Danny was suppose to die yesterday that means something is bound to change right." Val said.

"Big whoop! Vlad's just gonna use the Wine of Evil on him somehow." Dan said.

"Unless Vlad knows where he is, and we get the wine from Vlad that evil future won't happen." Frostbite said.

Dan was left speechless it was true: If Vlad doesn't know where Danny is then he can't die, he would protect the city, and he wouldn't turn evil. But there was a flaw.

"But there is still one flaw." Dan said sadly looking into Sam's eyes. "You're still dead."

Dan was right Sam would still be dead even if the future was prevented.

"That's a risk I'll take." Sam said.

Dora shouted pointing to one of the clocks came back on it was showing the same attack on present day Amity Park they just saw minutes ago.

"Didn't we just see this?" Youngblood said.

"We did." Jazz answered looking closely at the screen and gasped. "LOOK! Look at the date, that's today."

"And the time!" Tucker said looking down at his watch. "That ghost attack is going to happen in half an hour."

"We have to stop it." Danny said.

"You mean we have to stop it." Future Dani said.

"What?" Danny said.

"She's right. If Vlad spots you and use that evil wine on you, you could make things worse." Demetra said.

"We'll go back and stop that ghost attack, you just stay here until it's all over." Val said.

Danny looked at Jazz. "You guys sure you want me to stay?"

Jazz hugged Danny and said. "We'll be fine. Just stay here with Dan, Dani, Demetra, and Sam. Everything will be alright soon."

"Fine, just be careful." Danny said in defeat.

"I'll gather the other ghosts." Dora said as she left the room.

Jazz, Future Dani, Tucker, Valerie, and the ghosts left for Amity park in the specter speeder, leaving Demetra, Sam, Dani, Cujo, Dan, Danny, and Maddie in the clock tower.

* * *

><p>Amity Park<p>

Despite the horrible advents that would happen for once the sun was bright and sunny on the peaceful day. Everyone was gathered in city hall about to congrat Vlad Masters on his ghost shield on Casper High in front of the entrance was a huge curtain blocking something from the audience. Since yesterday there had been no ghost attacks the school was a safe haven from the evil spirit. As Vlad walked to the podium with his Master Blasters beside him cheers were heard everywhere until Vlad made it to the podium to make his speech.

"Good morning, Amity Park." Vlad said into the microphone. "As you all know yesterday my ghost shields have protected the students of Casper High and it was the first time that they went a whole day without a ghost attack. At the end of the day pop quizzes were handed out and the grades were much higher then when the school was under ghost attacks. So the days of teen ghost heroes and ghost heroes are over. The Vlad Masters Ghost Shields 9000 is the way of the future. And you my dear citizens can also have this protection installed for your home and business for just an easy payment of $100000.00."

People were shocked at the price, sure they wanted to be protected from ghost, but that was a lot of money.

"I know what you're thinking, this is a lot of money, but think about this. Not only will you be protected by Master's Blasters and The Vlad Masters Ghost Shields 9000, damages done around the city by ghost attacks will also decrease so this is more of a benefit to you then harm."

Many had to agree this was a good thing for the city and started to cheer and saying they wanted one of the boxes. Suddenly the sky went dark and there was a chill in the air and lightning came from nowhere, and the red parts of the Masters Blasters gear started to glow up. Then, out of nowhere police ghost, the vulture ghosts, and some mixed matched ones (Vlad probably made) were flying everywhere causing damage. Screams were heard everywhere and then the wind became powerful and a couple of clouds opened up to reveal Vortex.

"Catch humans!" Vortex said as he started to throw lightning bolts into the crowd.

"QUICK! Everyone to Casper High!" Vlad shouted into the microphone causing everyone to run to the high school.

"Where's Danny Phantom?" Paulina shouted as she ran with the crowd to the school only to trip and fall. One of the mixed matched ghost spotted her and was about to attack, Paulina let out a scream as the ghost advanced toward her only for it to be blasted into a wall.

"Keep your ghost mitts away from that youth!" Everyone turned around to see Jack Fenton firing lasers from the Fenton Wrist Rays while his neck was in a cast, and head bandaged.

Jack was shooting ghost left and right as the people cheered him on as he blasted the ghosts away . But for every ghost Jack hit more came until Jack was over whelmed. The police ghosts came closer to Jack ready to use their ecto rays on Jack, until.

BOOM!

The ghost were blasted away from Jack one by one, Jack turned to see who saved him which was Jazz in the Fenton Peeler.

"Stay away from my dad, you creeps!" Jazz shouted.

"Jazz? You're okay!" Jack said as Jazz ran up to him and hugged him.

"So are you." Jazz said.

Another boom was heard in the distance revealing Johnny 13, Kitty, Shadow, and the other ghosts attacking the police ghosts.

"GHOSTS!" Jack shouted ready to charge his wrist ray.

"Dad, no, their on our side." Jazz said.

"Jazz ghosts-" Jack didn't finish.

"Sorry to disappoint you dad, but you're wrong I need to get you in the Spector speeder." Jazz said as she pushed Jack inside to see the other ghosts.

"GHO-"

"Not now ." Tucker said as he covered Jack's mouth.

The Spector speeder took off as it headed to Casper High.

"Anymore ghosts, Val?" Future Dani asked.

"Not that I can see so far." Val answered.

"Why does that woman look like Danny?" Jack asked.

Things were running smoothly as they headed to Casper High, until something hit them sending the speeder off course trying to regain posture.

"What was that?" Young Blood said as he clutched his head.

"Look!" Tucker said pointing at one of the screens revealing Masters Blasters.

"What are those idiots doing?" Amoprho said.

"Let me see." Jazz picked up a microphone and shouted to the Masters Blasters . "What are you doing? WE'RE TRYING TO HELP GET RID OF THE GHOSTS!"

"WE KNOW!" The female member shouted.

"We just don't like competition!" One of the male members said.

"WHAT!"

The Masters Blasters continued to shoot at the Spector Speeder until it crashed landed into the street.

"I HATE THOSE GUYS!"

* * *

><p>Clock Tower<p>

Dan, Danny, Sam, Dani, and Cujo were still in the main clock room worrying about their friends, while Maddie, Demetra, and Spooky were back in the library. Maddie was so unsure of herself right now, she found out that her son Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom this whole time, how could she have missed that. They were about the same age, the same height, the same hairdo, the same voice for crying out loud, how slow was she? And the worst part was she could have hurt her son this whole entire time.

"Tea?"

"AAAHAHH!" Maddie let out a scream earning a confused look from Demetra and Spooky. "I mean yes, thank you." Maddie said as she shakingly took the cup.

Maddie just sipped the tea as Demetra read a random scroll, Maddie kept looking up at Demetra as she continued to read her scroll wondering why was this ghost helping her?

"I know what your thinking." Demetra said as Maddie spat out her tea. "You've been hunting ghost for a while Mrs. Fenton it's quite obvious you're upset with yourself. This whole time you thought we were a danger, but here I' am and others helping you. Also there's the fact that your son was half ghost the whole time and it went under your nose. Not just any half ghost Danny Phantom the town hero who you wanted to dissect molecule by molecule." Demetra finished as she sipped her tea.

Maddie was tearing up now. "How could've I be so blind?"

Demetra sipped her tea and answered calmly. "At least you know now, fix your mistakes, and try to be their for your family."

Maddie wiped away her tears and gave a small smile. "I will."

Main Clock room

Danny, Dan, Dani, and Sam sat in a small circle not saying anything to the other until.

"Who wants to talk first?" Danny asked earning the others attention.

"There's nothing to talk about." Dan barked.

"Come on guys, we're gonna be here awhile." Sam said as she and Dani petted Cujo in her lap.

"But for how long?" Dani asked as the room became silent again.

*BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ*

A strange buzz sound was heard throughout the room and the clocks started to turn on and off.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Sam shouted.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Danny said.

The lights coming from the clocks were blinding the group, the ticking sound was becoming louder and louder, and the hands moved so fast a gust of wind swept the group off their feet causing chaos in it'd wake.

"STOP!" Dan shouted and as on cue everything stopped: no more wind, no more lights, no more sound, just silence.

"How did you do that?" Sam asked.

"I'm the new Master of Time remember? I'm able to control time now." Dan said.

Danny looked at all the bright clocks, until he stopped at one with a distorted image. Danny had a very weird feeling about that one image.

"Hey, Dan!" Danny said earning Dan's attention. "Can you clear that image."

Dan looked at the clock and say the image. "Of course." Dan said as he waved his hand the image was cleared revealing something horrible.

It was an image of Jazz shielding Jack behind as the Masters Blasters with ray guns aimed at them.

"Oh my-"

"JAZZ!" Danny shouted as he flew toward the clock only to be smacked into it and fall to the ground.

"We have to do something." Sam said.

"BUT WHAT?" Dani questioned.

"Demetra!" Danny said.

"Say no more Danny." Everyone turned to see Demetra and Maddie. "We saw the whole thing. Let's go!"

With a snap of Demetra's fingers vines grew from the ground and covered the group until it caused them, within a matter osf seconds the vines changed shape and color until it opened up in the streets of Amity Park and shoed the vines turned into a giant flower.

"What just happened?" Maddie asked.

"I'll explain later." Demetra said.

"Look over there!" Sam shouted as she pointed to the damaged spector speeder and Masters Blasters advancing on them.

"So long has-beens !" One of the members said as they charged their weapons at Jack and Jazz.

Jazz let out a scream as the laser gun charged and the beam headed in their direction.

"NO!" Danny shouted using his ice powers to freeze the Blast Masters, once frozen the blast hit the ground and Danny returned to his human form due to using too much power.

Sam then used her earth powers to wrap the Masters Blasters in veins so they couldn't move.

"Hey let us out!" A member said.

"After trying to kill my husband and daughter, no way!" Maddie shouted at the group.

Danny rushed over to hug Jazz as Maddie did the same for Jack.

"AH MORE GHOSTS!" Jack shouted as he looked at Sam and Dan.

"Mr. Fenton, calm down it's me Sam." Sam said.

"Wha- Sam?" Jack was shocked.

"Yeah, I did and became a ghost go fig." Sam said.

"Wait, where's everyone else?" Danny asked.

"We're okay. OW! Minus a few bruising we're fine." Tucker said trying to stand up. "Come on we need to get to Casper High, those ghosts will come back any second."

"But there's no way that place can hold everyone, we need something to hold the ghosts." Val said.

"Wait a second, City Hall!" Jack exclaimed as everyone looked at him confused.

"Mind explaining to us." Dan said.

"There's a lot of ghost shields at city hall that also double as a ghost holder, if we activate them all we can capture them." Jack explained.

"Good idea, I'll alert the others." Sam said but felt a hand grabbed hers.

"I'll go too." Dan said.

"Me three." Dani said.

"Me four." Future Dani said.

The four flew off to their friends as the others stayed behind.

"Come on we need to get to city hall." Danny said.

"Then hold on." Demetra said as she did the same trick she did to get everyone to Amity Park from the Ghost Zone.

They made it to City Hall only to find the ghost shields gone.

"But there was a huge pile right here, there's no way it could've disappeared!" Jack said.

"Do you think someone could've stolen them?" Young Blood asked.

"A few, but not a huge pile like that." Val said.

"Then the rest must be inside that's the only place they could be." Danny said.

Poindexter, Amorpho, Dora, and Young Blood phased the group inside the building. After hours of searching they made it to the basement with the same amount of luck.

"This is unbelievable." Maddie said. "We've looked all around and no ghost shields."

"Don't worry mom, we'll find them." Danny said earning a smile from Maddie.

"We had a DEAL!" A loud voice shouted.

"Shh, look over there." Dora said pointing at three figures in the shadow.

"My police squad run around the city, your Masters Blasters get their glory, and I get Danny Phantom." The first voice said.

"And I get to have his pelt on my wall!" The second voice said.

"EW!" Everyone said.

"Relax gentlemen, the second Danny's in my site I'll turn him into the evil creature the world has ever known." The third voice said.

"And how do you suppose, you do that?" The second voice said.

"With this!" The third voice revealing Vlad Plasmuis hold The Wine of Evil.

Everyone gasped.

"Where did you get that?" The second voice revealed itself to be Walker.

"From me." The first appeared to be Skulker. "Which you still owe me $100,000,000,000.00 for that. I almost lost my head trying to get that from those ice freaks."

"I told you it's in the mail! Anyway, once even a drop hits the young ghost boy he will become eviler than the Ghost King himself. He does some damage maybe take a life or twenty, Masters Blasters stop him, you hall his rear to jail, and you my dear hunter keep his pelt. And Amity Park and the whole world belongs to me."

The other ghosts grinned at this idea.

"But what happened to those ghosts shield things anyway?" Skulker asked.

"Oh, simple there in Master's Mansion. If I left them here anyone could have found them." Plasmius answered.

"That's it we have to go to Vlad's." Danny whispered.

The group tried to sneak away, only for someone to knock something over and hit the ground.

"Who's there!?" Someone yelled and one three used their plasma rays to hit the source of the sound leaving a big hole in the wall.

The group nearly escape now heading to Vlad's mansion on foot.

* * *

><p>The other ghosts were still battling Walker's goons until they were outnumbered.<p>

"What do we do now?" Johnny yelled.

"I don't know." Ghost Writer responded.

"I'll tell you what we do." Kitty said earning everyone's attention. "We keep fighting."

Kitty continued to use her banishing kisses on the ghosts to parts of the unknown, and the others followed her lead.

"We need something to slow them down." Pandora said.

"But, what?" The Box Ghost said.

"THIS!" An unknown voice said as fireballs aimed at the police ghosts setting them on fire.

Everyone turned to see Dan Phantom, Sam, Future Dani, and Dani attacking the ghosts.

"It's about time you geeks showed up." Johnny said.

"Shut up." Dan retorted.

Sam used her earth powers so giant venus fly traps would come and hold the police ghosts (hold not eat), Dan used his fire balls and rings to collect and frighten the police ghosts, while Dani, Future Dani, and Demetra used her plasma rays to scare them off. Despite this more keep coming.

"Demetra, got any ideas?" Sam asked.

Demetra pondered for a few seconds until it hit her and she face palmed herself. "Of course!" Demetra pulled some lilac powder from her coat and blew it out into the air tiring out all of the ghosts, even her friends (minus Pandora and Frostbite). "Sorry!"

Demetra woke her friends up allowing Sam to explain the plan, all they had to do was wait for the others to show up with the shields so they could capture the police ghosts before they woke up and the others.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't want us to come?" Maddie asked Jack.<p>

"Don't worry Maddie, me and Danny can collect the supplies." Jack said. "Besides you need to warn everyone at Casper High about those other ghosts."

Maddie nodded as she, Val, Jazz, and Tucker left for Casper High.

"What do you want us to do?" Poindexter asked.

"Try to find Sam and the others they could use some help besides, Vlad's house is probably full of ghost shields." Danny answered.

Everyone nodded and went to Casper High or to find the other ghosts. Jack opened the door with the spare key Vlad gave him incase of emergencies, as soon as it opened up the two saw the ghosts shields.

"Quick Dannny, we need those ghost shields." Jack said running toward the center of the room.

Then it hit Danny, this was too easy to get back the shields. And Vlad was sneaky, too sneaky, he wouldn't leave a bunch of shields unprotected unless it was-

Danny shouted. "Dad, no it's a trap!"

But it was too late, Jack tripped the trap that caused a net to fall from the ceiling and onto him.

"DAD!" Danny shouted as he rushed to his dad's side trying to take it off him.

"Well, well. Look what we have hear?" They turned to see Vlad Plasmius and Skulker.

"What do you two want, Plasmius?" Danny yelled.

"Isn't obvious more dear boy? I'm taking over your town, but I'm missing one ingredient to my plan."

Vlad then grabbed Danny by his collar and hoisted him in the air.

"Listen dear Daniel," Vlad said hoisting him higher. "This can all be avoid you can join me the easy way or join me the hard way."

"Get away from my son, you walking pile of ectoplasm!" Jack shouted at Plasmius as he tried to escape the net.

Plasmius glared at the fat man and snapped his fingers at Skulker.

"Skulker, get rid of him!" Vlad commanded.

Skulker chuckled as he aimed one of his ecto-guns at Jack ready to kill the ghost hunter.

"NO!" Danny shouted as he kicked Plasmius in the face causing him to release him.

Danny rushed to his father's side, but knew he wouldn't make it in his human form so he had no choice, but to turn ghost in front of Jack. The rings surrounded Danny's body changing from his usual attire to his ghost attire. Danny knocked the gun out of Skulker's hands before it full charged, and started to fight Skulker until he slammed into one of the walls. It was a short victory, as soon as Danny was done kicking Skulker's butt, Plasmius used absorption powers on Danny turning him back into his human form and weakening him and dropped Danny to the floor. Before Danny could react Vlad pulled out a wine bottle from under his cape ready to strike Danny.

"DANNY!" Jack shouted as he tried harder to break free from the ropes.

As the was about to come in contact with Danny's skull a huge force and crash came from the wall sending rubble everywhere revealing a giant angry Cujo and a tiny Spooky on his head.

"What on Earth is-" Before Plasmius could finish what he was saying Cujo bite down on Vlad's cape and started to slam him and fling him in the air with his teeth, until he left a crater in the floor and left Vlad to stay.

"Dad, don't worry, I'm coming." Danny said as he finale got his dad out of the net. "Dad are you -"

Before Danny knew it Jack wrapped his arms around Danny and gave him a huge bear hug. Danny also felt a heavy weight on his head and his hair became damp. Jack pulled away from and looked him in the face. Jack's face was tear stained and full of guilt like Maddie and Valerie's.

"Danny, I'm so sorry." Jack said as tears still ran down his face.

"Dad it's okay." Danny said.

Jack then grabbed Danny and gave him a bear hug again.

"No it's not, I could've lost you." Jack said still crying.

Danny waited until his dad stopped crying, it seemed all his actions came back to bite him.

"Dad, we need to get those ghost shields to Casper High now." Danny said.

"Your right." Jack wiped his tears and nodded at Danny. "Come on, we need to put these shields in Vlad's car."

Danny and Jack grabbed as many ghost shields as they could and rushed to one of Vlad's cars.

* * *

><p>Casper High<p>

The building of Casper High was over flooded with people. Many hid in classrooms, the auditorium, and even in lockers, but it didn't bother them as long as they were inside before the ghosts showed up.

"Come on let us in!"

"Move it!"

"Make room!"

Many shouted trying to get into the only building in Amity Park that had a ghost shield. As many went in it became clear that not everyone would make it.

"Macbeth, the ghosts are back!" Mr. Lancer shouted spotting the some ghosts heading their way.

Many started to push and shove as the ghosts came closer, but it was too late as some started grabbing people and took them to the sky.

"Somebody, help us!" Lancer screamed.

*POW*

The police ghost that captured Mr. Lancer was punched to the ground, but Lancer did not fall.

"Need a hand?" Sam said jokingly as she flew Lancer safely to the ground.

Sam then flew back to the sky attacking the other police ghosts and saving more hostages. Dan used his fire rings to trap many police ghosts while Future Dani and Dani used their ghost rays to shoot them to the sky. Demetra used her sleep pollen to put some asleep while Wulf used his claws to send them back to the Ghost Zone. Everyone else were using their powers to trap or frighten the ghosts away.

"Who are they?" Someone asked.

"Where did they come from?" Another answered.

"Can I get the purple ghost girl's number?" Dash said, which Sam heard and shivered from disgust and Dan glared at Dash which frightened him.

*Laser Shots*

"Get away from them, you creeps." Maddie said shooting at one of the ghosts.

Maddie, Jazz, Tucker, and Val were shooting the ghosts left and right. People were starting to get confused, ghosts were helping them by fighting ghosts, and Maddie Fenton one of the many ghost hunters was on their side.

"Where are Danny and Jack with those ghost shields?" Maddie asked herself.

"Don't know, but we still need to buy them some- AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Val screamed as a police ghost advanced on her.

Val kept clicking her ghost ray gun, but it still came closer. Then a punch in the ghost's face knocked it out.

"Valerie are you okay?" Val's father asked as he held her in his arms.

"I'm okay daddy, I'm okay." Val said.

Still in the sky, Demetra and Sam were throwing sleep petals at the police/ mixed matched ghosts, while Dan, Dani, and Future Dani kept blasting them, and the rest kept attacking.

Bullet grabbed Sam from behind and hit her with a police stick making her fall to the ground.

"Sam!" Dan screamed has he used he fire powers to attack the monsters around him and to reach Bullet , but he disappeared, then his thoughts on Sam returned.

*HOWL*

Wulf leaped into the air until he reached Sam.

"OKAY?" Wolf asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay Wulf." Sam said as Wulf put her down.

"Nice catch." Dan said with a grin as he walked beside Sam.

The sound of heavy car horns were in the air, as many say a huge black RV. Once the door opened it revealed Danny and Jack carrying many ghost shields.

"Danny and Mr. Fenton are back, and they have the ghost shields." Tucker shouted.

Many cheered as they heard the news. As soon as Danny and Jack emptied the rv of all the ghost shields Maddie gave Jack a short yet passionate kiss.

"Jack, your back." Maddie said.

"And we got work to do." Jack said.

"What's the plan then?" Mr. Gray asked.

"Tell everyone to grab a box and connect the tubes together so we can make them surround the school to ask as a giant ghost shield. And when we combine it with the school's ghost shield it will suck them up like a vaccum." Jack explained.

Everyone did as Jack and Maddie instructed them to do and hooked the ghost shields to the school's shields. The shields looked like many versions of the Fenton's ghost portal, once hooked up they started to glow a light green and many cheered. Jack then looked at the ghost that helped them through Amity's Park Darkest hour.

"You all may want to get out of here, before I turn the ghost shield on." Jack said.

"OH, of course!" Demetra said as the ghost took flight except for her, Future Dani, Dan, Dani, and Sam.

"I have to go with them too." Danny said looking at his parents who nodded as they understood.

Demetra then placed a purple cloak around Danny that she got out of nowhere.

"Just tell the others that they need to be at least 30 miles away from Casper High, so they can't get caught in the ghost shield." Jack said.

"And be careful." Maddie said as she hugged her son one last time before he left.

"Don't worry." Danny said, then felt a hand in his hand and looked beside him to see Sam.

"He'll be fine." Sam said as she started to float a foot off the ground waiting for Danny to turn ghost.

Danny turned ghost and took off with the other ghosts. Jack turned the ghost shields which caused them to slowly form a dome shield around Casper High as the ghosts fled.

* * *

><p>In the air Danny and Sam as they flew above Casper High, both were still holding hands both would exchange glances at the other when they thought the other wasn't looking. Dan glared at the two (REALLY DANNY) it irked him that Sam was giving him so much attention.<p>

"Jealous?" Dan turned right to see Future Dani and Dani smiling shyly as Dan glared at the two.

"What the heck gave you that idea?" Dan said trying to keep cool.

"It's written all over your face." Dan turned left to see Demetra with an evil grin.

"Weren't you in front of us?" Dan asked.

"Yes and it was boring." Demetra said with a grin.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sam asked.

"Whaa you-" Dan stuttered. "Where's Danny?"

"Johnny wanted to talk to him." Sam said.

"Oh." Dan said then he felt Sam's hand hold his.

"It's going to be okay." Sam said.

"Of course." Dan said.

"So what is with you and the gloomy chick?" Johnny asked with Kitty's arms around him on the back of his motorcycle and Danny flying beside them.

"What do you mean, she's my uhh- you don't think she likes Dan right?" Danny asked.

"Why, you jealous are something." Johnny said with a smirk.

"Of course not, the dudes me. He's just an evil, scary, 24 year old look alike me." Danny said.

"Denial." Kitty said as Shadow chuckled.

The group had a lot of time to get away from Casper High and the shield before it completely formed, but something delayed them

*BLAST*

A huge plasma blast came out of nowhere.

"What was that?" Poindexter asked.

"Look!" Dan pointed down to a group of three ghost hunters.

"Oh No!" Danny said.

"Have no fear: MASTERS BLASTERS ARE HERE!" The group shouted.

"What are those idiots doing here?" Kitty asked.

"It doesn't matter, just stay clear of them." Pandora said.

Soon everyone separated in different directions as Masters Blasters kept shooting at them. It was never ending, they kept running (I mean flying) into each other to avoid the blasts only for one blast it hit one of them.

* * *

><p>"How are they doing Maddie?" Jack asked as Maddie looked through her binoculars.<p>

"They're doing fine." Maddie said as she put her binoculars down and looked at her watch. "At this rate, they'll have five minutes to spare before the shield closes in."

"That's great news!" Tucker said as he looked up at the sky with a smile, only for it to turn into a frown. "What was that?"

"It looked like an ecto-beam." Jazz said.

"But from who?" Mr. Grey asked.

"Have no fear: MASTERS BLASTERS ARE HERE!"

The group turned to see Masters Blasters with ecto-ray guns.

"Oh no! Not Them, not now." Val exclaimed.

"We need to stop them." Jazz said. "But how?"

"Like this!" Maddie said as held an ecto ray gun targeted at Masters Blasters.

"I thought we were out of ammo." Jack said.

"We are this is our last shoot." Maddie said as she readied the gun, aimed, and fired.

The blast struck the group, but they got away with one last blast, that hit Danny.

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Everyone screamed as Danny plummeted to the ground, the ghost shield was almost formed and if Danny hit it he was done for. Sam. Dani, and Dan flew as fast as they could to catch him, but he was falling too fast. The others could do nothing but hope for a miracle to happen and if matters weren't worse the shield was complete. Sam, Dani, and Dan managed to grab Danny but it was too late the moment they caught Danny they phased into the ghost shield. Once inside the shield they plummeted into the dirt battered, bruised, and hurt. Danny slowly open his eyes and saw Sam, Dani, and Dan unconscious the four were three feet behind the shield, Danny painfully got up and stuck his hand out towards the shield. It didn't hurt, it didn't burn, it went through which meant.

"It didn't work." Danny said had his pupils shrunk in fear.

"Ugh my head." Danny turned to see Dani and Sam slowly getting up.

"Are you guys okay?" Danny asked.

"Define o-" Dani stopped mid sentence. "We're inside the shield."

"But how? It's not possable!" Sam questioned.

Both ghosts and citizens of Amity Park rushed to see if the group were okay.

"Is everyone alright?" Jack asked.

"Not really." Dan said as he got up.

"Wait, how on Earth did you four get inside the shield?" Mr. Lancer asked.

Danny sadly sighed and said. "Let me show you."

Danny stepped outside the shield and back inside, he did it two times to prove his point, this devastated everyone to see that their last hope didn't work.

"Jack, why didn't the shields work?" Mr. Grey asked.

Jack pondered. 'Why didn't the shields work?' 'Everything was set just right.' 'The systems were updated.' 'And Vlad-'

"VLAD!" Jack said.

"What?" Maddie said confused.

"When we were designing the ghost shield for the school, Vlad ask me to create a remote control to turn it on and off. Also, he asked me to link The Vlad Masters Ghost Shields 9000s to the control as well. So all we need is Vlad to turn the switch on, before those ghosts come back and we'll be home free. Take it away V-MAN!" Jack said.

There was no response. Jack scanned the people in front of him to find his tall, grey/white haired friend, but nothing.

"Hey VLADDY, we need you! Vladimir? Vlad?" Jack's enthusiasm died.

"Has anybody seen Vlad?" Maddie shouted.

People started to mutter among themselves, no one knew where the mayor was, and that wasn't the worst part.

"LOOK UP IN THE SKY!" Mr. Lancer shouted.

Everyone turned to see the police/ mixed match ghosts, Skulker, Walker, and Vlad Plasmius returned.

"OH,NO!" Dan and Danny said at the same time.

Skulker used his net catcher to trap Danny, Jack, and Dan inside which electrocuted the two and railed them in.

"OH NO, YOU DON'T!" Demetra shouted as she started to attack Skulker to let the boys go. With one finale blow to the head Skulker released the net containing the three, but it plummeted into the ground leaving the three unconscious. As Demetra flew towards them Walker blocked her path, only for Demetra to trap him in her plants.

When, Demetra got to the boys she pulled out a knife and started to cut the net, only for Vlad to sneak up behind her and try to stab her.

"Nice try." Demetra said as she dogged Vlad's attack.

The two battled for a long time before Vlad pulled one more trick up his sleeves. Her pulled out what looked like a water bottle and a pair of matches. As Demetra flew towards Vlad ready to attack him one last time. Vlad drank some of the liquid and waited until she came closer, and as if on cue he spat the liquid on her and flew the match in her direction causing Demetra to catch on fire. Demetra screamed in pain as the flames burned her, she tried to summon plants to destroy the flames, but her powers didn't work as she plummeted to the ground. As the flames died out her skin turned grew, her hair thin and black, and her face gaunt. Vlad scooped her up as he notice everyone in Amity Park rushed to her aid, only to be too late.

"Well, well, well." Vlad said mockingly. "No shields, no weapons, no protection. Without your ghost here Amity Park you are nothing. Now if you excuse us we'll be taking over your fair town and if you try to ruin our plans we'll destroy you. Ta-ta."

With that a wisp of smoke engulfed the evil ghosts and made them disappear. Everyone was stunned, and the ghost was right the people were sitting ducks.

"Okay boys, pack up we're leaving." The leader of Masters Blasters said.

"What, where are you guys going?" Dash asked.

"We need you." Kwan said.

"Yeah, since Phantom's gone those ghosts will come back." Lancer said.

"Yeah...Uh. Don't care." One member said.

"WHAT?" Everyone shouted.

"Well, Mr. Masters didn't give us our pay checks yet, so we don't really have to do anything so see ya." The third member said as the team were about to escape Amity Park.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Sam shouted as she used her ghost powers to summon vines and wrap Masters Blasters up. "You dweebs aren't heroes, you're nothing but money leeches and because of you: Danny, Dan, Jack Fenton, and Demetra are gone and we have no way to protect ourselves."

Soon angry roars were heard left and right angry at the Masters Blasters, the shields, and at themselves.

"QUIET!" Everyone looked at Tucker. "I know this is probably the darkest moment of Amity Park history: were facing ghosts attacks, the Masters Blasters quit on us, and Danny Phantom, Dan Phantom, Demetra, and Jack Fenton have been captured, but we can't stop now."

Everyone was mesmerized this techno nerd had a point.

"I mean even when we thought Danny Phantom was our enemy and all ghosts were evil, and when the Fenton's viewed as weird because they believe in ghosts, and Dan... He's still bad, but they still protected us. And these ghosts over here, they're trying to help us too. It doesn't matter who's a human, ghost, or something in the middle, if we let them win it won't even matter. Look I don't care if your touched by this speech you can just go home if you still have one but I'm fighting who's with me?" Tucker asked.

Everyone was silent, not a word escaped their lips, but Tucker still stood strong.

"I will." Sam said as she flew next to Tucker.

"Me too." Val said as she walked next to Tucker holding his hand as Tucker blushed.

"Don't forget us!" Dani shouted as she and Jazz walked up together.

It became clear to everyone that instead of fighting each other they needed to join forces and defeat the real threat.

"So what's the plan we just go in and win?" Val asked.

"I have an idea!" Tucker exclaimed n toward the captured Masters Blasters and took as many weapons as his arms could hold.

"Hey, those are property of Masters Blasters!" One of them yelled.

"What'cha gonna do about it?" Sam said behind Tucker as many others glared at the captured teens.

"On second thought it's all yours." One member said.

"Good." Tucker said. "Now here's the plan."

* * *

><p>On the Steps of City Hall<p>

It was cold, the wind was cold, the floor was cold, and the four inhabitants were cold. It was also quiet, not a sound was heard except the whispering of the wind, until a loud thunder clap was heard.

*THUNDER CLAP*

A figure moaned in pain as he slowly opened his eyes to see he was trapped in a cage with another one next to his. The first figure took in his surroundings to find out they were on the steps of City Hall, and painfully crawled to the other figure.

"Dannny?" Dan whispered dryly. "Danny? Danny wake up."

Danny's eyes started to stir as he finally woke up.

"Dan? Dan, where are we?" Danny questioned.

"City Hall, but in a cage." Dan said.

"Not for long." Danny said as he slowly got up and used his plasma blast to bust them out. Only for it to hit the cage and hit Danny.

"Ghost proof, should've seen that coming." Danny said.

"HAHAHAHA!" A voice laughed at Danny's pain.

"Oh, shut up Dan!" Danny said.

"It wasn't me it was him!" Dan said as he pointed to Vortex who was lounging on a cloud with a huge grin plastered on his face with the vulture ghosts grinning.

"Vortex, what are you doing here?" Danny said.

"Just getting front row seats to your doom." Vortex said.

"Yeah, we paid top dollar to be here." One of the vulture ghosts said.

"What are you talking about, we didn't need to pay anything." Another vulture ghost said.

The front doors of City Hall opened up to reveal Skulker and Walker carrying nets with Jack and Demetra in both of them.

Demetra groaned in pain as she was dragged across the cold ground, she was too weak to get up, and too weak to summon her powers. Walker then put her in a cage the same as Dan and Danny's separating her from any plant life. The two villains didn't bother putting Jack in a cage, not because he was a human and the cages were ghost proof, but because he was useless.

"Demetra!" Dan shouted.

"Dad!" Danny shouted. "Let them go!"

"Not a chance, they associated with you criminals and that's against the rules." Walker said.

Demetra slowly rose, still in pain, but hiding it.

"Demetra, you have to do something!" Danny shouted.

"I can't." Demetra said with a pained face. "My powers are too weak, and there is no plants near me."

Skulker grinned at what he heard. "Perfect, now I can add not only the halfas, but one of the Ancient Ghosts who defeated the Ghost King."

"Uggh!" A groan of pain drew everyone's attention. "Man, I just had the worst dream ever. Amity Park was taken over by ghost, I got captured by three ugly ghosts, and Danny was half ghost how silly is-"

Jack turned to see Danny, Dan, and Demetra in cages, while Skulker and Walker glared down at him.

"Oh, never mind. Release us you fiends!" Jack shouted.

Skulker then kicked Jack in his stomach and said "Quiet welp!"

"Enough of this." Everyone turned to see Vlad Masters, only to feel a darker aura around him.

"Vlad? You're okay, quick help us!" Jack said.

Silence filled the air much more,Vlad started to shake violently until he let out an evil laugh. The laugh was so evil it scared Skulker and Walker.

"Really Jack, are you really this STUPID?" Vlad spatted out. This shocked Jack, Vlad never acted this way before.

"Vlad what's wrong?" Jack question.

"Dad, before anything else happens you need to know this." Danny started to speak. "I'm not the only half ghost in existence it's-"

"Enough!" Vlad interrupted Danny. "I do hate spoiler warnings."

"It's spoiler alerts, you crazy fruit loop." Dan said earning a glare from Vlad.

"Well anyway, I'm surprised you two... Well three did figure out my plan by now." Vlad said earning everyone's attention. "The ghost shields, the Masters Blasters, the ghost attacks, not to mention your little girlfriend's death, and stopping your future self from ruining my future was all apart of the plan."

"Wait, how did you know Dan was my future self?" Danny questioned there was no way Vlad would've known.

"From me." Everyone then turned to an older looking Vlad who now wore a white tux and a beard, but was evil and crazy in the eyes.

"YOU!" Dan hissed. "How did you get here?"

The future Vlad pulled out a time medallion, which surprised Demetra, Dan, and Danny.

"That's impossible! How did you obtain a time medallion?" Demetra spat at the future Vlad.

"Oh, please. Even if I didn't interfere this was all going to happen." The future Vlad said.

"After many failed attempts at trying to defeat you it finally hit me I was aiming at the wrong target, when all this time I should've gone after your little she badger." Vlad said.

"What does Sam have to do with any of this?" Dan questioned as he grind his teeth.

"You see she and I are more alike then you know. Like your beautiful mother, you tend to ignore the one who loved you from afar, but I knew Samantha would never betray you so killing her was choice number two." The future Vlad answered.

This shocked everyone.

"In my future I couldn't help but think 'What would happen if Phantom were to undo my madness?' and I was right to question myself. After your departure to the past Dan, I found out that wasn't the first time you interfered with time. You tried to undo my plans to turn you evil, have Maddie as my wife, and kill all you know and love. So I did the next best thing warn my past self of this and repeat turning you evil again!" The future Vlad answered. "Well, time to go back to my wife, press kidnapping and ghost association on the Grays, and making everyone's life a living nightmare. TA-TA!"

The future Vlad removed his time medallion which returned him to the corrupt future.

"Tell me this isn't true. Please tell me this isn't true." Jack said on the verge of tears.

"Oh Jack, really? Did you really think I was your friend, when I was really your number one enemy."

A dark ring soon transformed Vlad into Vlad Plasmius.

"YOU! IT WAS YOU THIS WHOLE TIME!" Jack yelled as the memories pieced together that Vlad was never his friend.

"Yes, but Danny and I being half ghost was all thanks to you." Vlad said as he slowly walked to Danny's cage. "And your end will be thanks to him."

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM!" Dan said reaching his arms out of his cage trying to rip Vlad's face off, only for Skulker to press a button on a control electrocuting the both of them.

"DANNY!" Jack screamed trying to reach his son only to be kicked in the stomach by Walker.

Vlad phased Danny through the bars then started to brutally attack him. Vlad pulled out The Wine of Evil and grabbed the weakened Danny ready to smash the bottle on his, making history repeat itself again.

"Drop the bottle, Plasmius!" A voice cried out, gaining the groups attention.

It revealed Tucker, Sam, Valerie, Future Dani, Jazz, Maddie, and Dani.

"What the heck are we looking at?" Skulker questioned.

Vlad lowered his hand still gripping onto the bottle.

"Really? Do you weaklings honestly think you can stop us?" Vlad asked.

"Pretty much." Sam answered.

The four villains laughed at the answer.

"How cute, they think they can win this battle." Skulker said only to be hit by a ghost ray sending him into the building's wall.

"And we will."

The villans turned back to see not just the group, but the ghosts and the entire Amity Park population with weapons such a bats, hammers, and some Fenton equipment.

"An entire town against us, that's against the rules." Walker said as he pulled out a walkie talkie. "Bullet, summon the guards!"

As on cue Bullet and the rest of the police ghosts appeared out of nowhere ready to fight.

"ATTACK!" Vlad ordered as the enemies advanced towards the allies.

Soon the fight resumed again only to be equally matched.

"We need to get to the others." Val said as she shoot at many police ghosts.

"Leave that to me! "Jazz activated the Fenton peeler and aimed it toward Danny, Dan, Jack, and Demetra.

The ray hit the four, but instead of harming them it freed them from their bonds.

"We're free!" Jack exclaimed.

"And ready for revenge." Demetra said coldly as she cracked her knuckles.

"Ready to kick some butt?" Danny asked looking at Dan.

"Of course!" Dan answered as he took off in a straight line punching all the police ghosts in his way.

"Gotta love his enthusiasm." Danny said as he and Jack helped Demetra up.

"Is there anything we can do to help you?" Jack asked the weak Demetra.

"Earth." Demetra said confusing the two.

"What?" Both asked.

"I need something related to Earth like dirt to get my powers back." Demetra said weakly.

"What about cement?" Danny questioned.

"I've absorbed some, but rock isn't strong enough for me." Demetra said.

"Wait a minute!" Jack exclaimed. "When Mad and I were working on the shields Vlad had a room full of gift flowers that he tossed in there on the fourth floor, will those do?"

"It's worth a shot." Demetra said weakly.

"Ok, everyone hold on!" Danny said as he hold Demetra bridle style and Grabbed Jack by the wrist as he turned intangible and flew them to the fourth floor.

* * *

><p>Vortex was enjoying the show before him humans and ghosts fighting and some on the human side. If he had a camera he would record it, and if he had a video account and uploaded it, it would be a smash hit. He did cause a slight snow and rain storm from time to time, but simply stayed out of it.<p>

Then out of the corner of his eye he saw City Hall become over run with plant life, it was a curious sight, but something hit him destroying his concentration it was a golden spear covered in ice . It was Pandora and Frostbite.

"Vortex, surrender or face our wrath!" Pandora commanded.

"Or what?" Vortex said mockingly.

"Or this!" A voice shouted.

Vortex was soon found himself surrounded by vines that soon engulfed his whole body.

"Good work." Pandora said as Sam gave a thumbs up.

The victory was short lived as the vines began to snap and Vortex was free again.

"YOU FOOLS!" Vortex's voice boomed out as thunder and lightning played in the sky. "DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD-"

"SHUT THE HECK UP!" Dan said as he sucker punched Vortex in the face causing the ghost to go unconscious and the weather to clear up a little.

"Nice." Sam said earning a grin from Dan. "Where's Danny and Demetra?"

"Last time I check, still at City Hall." Dan answered.

"Then you must go get him." Pandora said.

"But, -"

"No buts. Now go before he gets up." Frostbite said.

The two ghosts fled to City Hall to find their friends.

* * *

><p>"Okay: group one to west side, group two get more ammo, and group three gather more ghost shields." Tucker commanded random groups. "And group four - AAAHHH!"<p>

Tucker and many others screamed as a huge hail ball the size of an RV headed straight for them until.

*KABOOM*

The huge hail ball turned into flurries of snow.

"You guys okay?" Dani asked her hands still green from the ecto blast.

"We are and will be when this is over, Mini D." Tucker said.

"Mr. Foley, what does group four do now?" A random person asked.

"Group four, find more medical supplies and weapons to use." Tucker commanded.

"I'm going to find Danny, just keep the ghosts busy." Dani said as she flew off.

"With pleasure." Tucker said as he grabbed one of the ghost guns.

Dani was flying off as fast as she could until something grabbed her leg and pulled her down.

"AAAHHH!" Dani let out a scream and looked down at what was grabbing her.

"You're under arrest, you little brat." Bullet said as he twisted Dani's ankle.

"Let her go creep!" Bullet turned around only for a purse to smack him in the face as he released Dani.

Bullet then grab Kitty by the wrist and hoisted her into the air. "You are all going down, you horrible witch!"

"Hey, LET GO OF MY GIRL!" Johnny came zooming in on his motorcycle as he hit and ran Bullet, causing him to create a crater in the middle of the street.

"You alright, kid?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, but I need to find Danny." Dani said.

"Look!" Kitty said pointing at Sam and Dan as flew off. "Maybe they know where he is."

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Johnny said. "Let's ride."

Johnny, Kitty, and Dani were now on the motorcycle, as Johnny summoned Shadow.

"Shadow follow!" Johnny commanded as Shadow followed the two other ghosts.

* * *

><p>"How ya holding out, Demetra?" Danny asked.<p>

"N-Not well." Demetra groaned weakly as she laid on the flower bed Danny made. The flowers did bring a little bit of green back into her skin, but not too much to her strength.

"We need to get her some more plant stuff, or she won't last another minute." Jack said.

"Wait, Sam has earth powers maybe see can-" Danny stopped as his ghost sense went off. "Someone's coming."

The doorknob to the room was twisting and turning trying to get open as Danny's hands glowed ready to attack.

"Danny are you in there?" Dani's voice cried as she opened the door.

"Guys! Why didn't you just phased through?" Danny asked.

"Because you would attack us." Dan said pointing to Danny's glowing hands.

"Right." Danny said as he let his guard down.

"Sam," Jack said earning Sam's attention. "Demetra needs your help or she won't make it."

Sam kneeled down to Demetra's position.

"What do I need to do?" Sam asked.

"We thought if you transfer your powers to flower bed, Demetra could absorb their energy." Danny said.

"It's worth a shot." Sam said.

Sam put her hands on the flower bed, letting her powers flow into the flowers. The flowers soon glowed giving the room a magic effect which memorized everyone. Demetra's appearance started to change: her hair was still black but her dreads slowly formed, her third degree burns barely healed, and her skin stayed the same. Sam soon fainted to the flower giving too much of her energy to heal Demetra.

"Sam!" Everyone shouted as she hit the floor.

As the group rushed to her the temperature dropped and the roof to the building flew away only to reveal an angry Vlad.

"YOU!" Vlad yelled pointing at the group.

Vlad swooped down on the group like a vulture and clutched Danny his throat and lifted him into the air.

"NO!" The group shouted.

Dan was the first to take flight, when Dani, Johnny, Shadow, and Kitty tried to do the same they were attacked by the vulture ghosts and were forced to defend themselves.

"You see Daniel, this is all your fault." Vlad said choking the young ghost boy. "Your actions caused all of this. Your mate's death, your evil self, and your ghost form caused all of this."

Danny was running out of air (Which is weird since he's ghost) as Vlad continued to choke him. Danny hated to admit it (really hated to admit), but Vlad was right, every action he made resulted in misery, failure, and pain. Danny noticed that Vlad was holding The Wine of Evil in his other hand ready to smash it across his skull and repeat the circle of events that already were taking place.

"Say goodbye to being a hero, little badger." Vlad said gleefully.

Soon everyone was watching as the bottle almost came in contact with Danny.

"Not so fast!" A voice rang out.

A lasso made of vines caught Vlad's hand that had the Wine of Evil in it. Vlad felt the energy inside him deplete the longer the vines were on him, he turned to see his attacker.

"Let go of him, Plasmius!" Sam said her body glowed purple as she absorbed Vlad's powers.

"Or what?" He sneered at the girl.

"Or this!" Vlad was then sucker punched by Dan with a flaming fist that releashed Danny and sent Vlad flying.

"Are you okay, Danny?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine it's just- WHERE'S THE WINE OF EVIL?" Danny shouted that alarmed everyone.

Before anyone could say anything else a huge snowball the size of a truck hit them making them land inside one of the first floors of City Hall. The three now laid on the ground with scratches and scars all over their body. Danny was in so much pain he transformed back into his human form, but the damaged still remained. Danny was the first to wake up, his head was ringing and muscles in pain , how he managed to pick himself up on his knees again was a mystery. He then noticed a strange remote on the floor and picked it up (was that the remote his dad was talking about?). Dan got up as well, but was limp from the attack. The door to the room soon slammed open revealing: Jack, Johnny (carrying Demetra), Kitty, Shadow, and Dani.

"Are you guys okay?" Kitty asked as she and Dani helped Sam up.

"Peachy." Sam groaned.

Jack helped Danny up Shadow helped Dan up.

"What happened?" Dan asked.

"Yeah...Good news we rescued Danny. Bad news-" Johnny was cut off by a booming voice.

"Attention, Amity Park." Vlad's voice boomed as the thunder that surrounded him. "Since, this little war has been going on for far too long. I'm willing to stop if: Danny Phantom joins my side, Madeline Fenton becomes my bride, and you all surrender to me."

It was quiet at first, then the sounds of boos filled the air and trashed aimed at Vlad's direction which phased through him.

"Very well. Continue!" Vlad said as he snapped his fingers and the chaos resumed, but doubled in trouble for the side of the good.

"Those four have been a pain in the butt for - *groan*" Danny groaned in pain as he tried to get up, but Jack stopped him.

"Leave the butt kicking to us." Johnny said as he, Kitty, and shadow went off to join the fight.

"This is all my fault." Jack said which gained everyone's attention.

"What dad?" Danny questioned.

"If I never created the ghost portal in the first place known of this would've happened. Vlad turning half-ghost, taking over Amity Park, for crying out loud Danny your half-ghost because of me." Jack said.

"Actually, that's my fault." Sam said looking at the ground. "I kinda dared him to turn on the Ghost Zone." Sam said.

"Guys stop if it's anybody's fault it's mine." Danny said.

"I guess we all have our faults." Dan said.

"Hey!" Everyone turned to Dani who was trying to cheer everyone up. " Let's not forget we had some good times, I mean I wouldn't even exist without you guys."

"Mini D does have a point, even without the ghost portal this stuff would've happened anyway." Danny said with a chuckle.

"True!" Sam said with a smile, but was soon coughing.

*COUGH .COUGH*

Everyone gasped at San's pain, as they tried to help her. It all stopped when Sam spat something in her hand.

"Are you okay, Sam?" Dan asked patting her back.

"Fine, *COUGH* I knew something went down my throat when we fell." Sam looked down in her hand to see what she coughed off, then her eyes grew as big as dinner plates.

"The ring." Sam said awestruck. "That you asked me to watch."

"The ring my dad engraved your name in." Danny said.

"Hee, I remember that. And how everyone called us 'clueless'... I can't believe it took me forever to find out what that ment." Dan said.

"Yeah, you both were clueless." Sam said as she and everyone laughed until all became silent.

"Guys, I'm so sorry about this." Sam said. "If I wasn't so jealous this never would have happened."

"No Sam, this is my fault for being clueless for so long. I ignored your feelings for so long and when I finally felt them, I put you in danger." Danny said.

"Actually it's mine, true to what Danny said I did ignore you Sam. Not just as a friend but as a person. And Danny, I guess I owe you one too." Dan said.

"So we can all forgive each other, even though the world is ending?" Sam asked with a sad smile.

Dan and Danny looked at each other and said. "Of course."

Sam leapt up to hug the two only to drop the ring. "THE RING!" Sam yelped.

The ring smack onto the hard cold ground, it did shattered but something amazing happened. A mist filled the room freezing the building around them, then a light traveled everywhere freezing everyone and everything in place. A figure soon appeared from the light of the ring growing bigger in size. Unitl the figure revealed himself as.

"CLOCKWORK!" The group shouted (Minus Dani and Jack).

"Glad to see you all again too." Clockwork said.

Then he spotted Demetra lying on one of the desk like a fairy tale princess ready to wake up, and flew towards her.

"Come on Demetra, time to wake up." Clockwork said as he held her hand and stroked it softly.

Demetra started to reverse from: Sam giving Demetra her powers, Vlad catching her on fire, until she redeemed her looks and power. Demetra fluttered her eyes open with a smile and rose.

Demetra's green skin returned, her hair was brown and strong as wood, and her strength blossomed like a baby flower.

"Clockwork, you're back!" Demetra said hugging her dear friend.

"I miss you too my dear, but we have important matters to deal with." Clockwork said.

"Ready for one last fight?" Demetra said to the group.

"We're more than ready." Danny then changed into his ghost half. "Let's go! WAIT!"

Danny took out the remote in his pocket and handed it over to his dad.

"Danny, this is the remote we need for the shields. Where did you find it?" Jack asked.

"Here, but we need the shields to contain the ghosts." Danny said.

"Say no more. Just kick Vlad's butt for me." Jack said.

"Will do."

* * *

><p>The ghost fight continued with the ghost allies and Maddie, Jazz, Tucker, Val, and Damien Gray as the only humans left fighting.<p>

Everyone was giving all they got, even if the odds were against them.

"Surrender you fools, this battle is ove-RRRR!" Skulker shouted until he was frozen solid.

"Wanna bet." Danny said as his hands were glowing blue.

"THEY'RE BACK!" Tucker shouted as the group returned.

The Fenton RV then pulled up revealing Jack and (Human) Dani.

"And we got more supplies and the remote!" Jack said as Dani pressed one of the buttons releasing more Fenton weapons.

Everyone grabbed as many weapons as they could carry and fought back. Humans and ghosts fighting side by side defeating their foes once and for all.

"Things seem to be going out of hand." Vortex said spinning his index finger around a cloud until it turned into a mini tornado. "Let's mix things up a notch."

Vortex soon released mini tornados that destroyed many buildings, rain clouds filled the sky showing everyone with rain, snow, and hail, as thunder and lightning echoed everywhere.

"Enough Vortex." Vortex turned around to see Danny, Dan, Frostbite, Pandora, and Sam.

"Oh, it's just you losers. At first I thought you were a threat." Vortex said smugly.

"We are a threat so surrender now." Pandora said.

"You may have fooled me last time, but you won't best me a second time." Vortex said.

"Wanna bet." A familiar voice rang that surprised Vortex.

Vortex felt vines wrapping around his body, but unlike last time they were stronger and absorbing his powers. He tried summoning his weather powers, but the rain thunder, and hail froze before hitting the vines.

"No it can't be!" Vortex said.

"Oh, it is and it can." Vortex turned to see Clockwork and Demetra.

"No, not you two again!" Vortex exclaimed.

"Hello to you too, Vortex." Demetra said dully.

"Time in." Clockwork said as he pressed his staff which froze Vortex in place as Demetra's vines engulfed Vortex's body.

"Two down, two to go." Sam said as the rain pelted her face.

"But which one first?" Frostbite said as he cracked his knuckles.

Screams were heard as from down below as they saw a hoard of police ghost with Walker and Bullet leading them.

"I have a guess." Dan answered.

* * *

><p>The Streets of Amity Park<p>

"Keep shooting everyone!" Maddie said as she fired as well.

The police ghosts were using their shields to protect them from the guns rays, but the rays were so powerful it knocked some out.

"It's not enough if we just keep blasting them." Val said as she blasted a few police ghosts.

"We need something to contain them, or else they keep coming back." Tucker said.

"But what? "Kitty asked as she and Johnny kept blasting the ghosts as they advanced.

"We need the ghost shields from the school!" Jack said as he blasted some more ghost.

"Jack, I think we three of the shields in the back of the RV." Maddie shouted as she helped Dora fist fought some ghost.

"Okay, Jazz, Tucker, Dani, I need your help to modify the two ghost shields to contain some of the ghosts." Jack said to the three.

"Okay!" The three said as they rushed to the RV.

3 MINUTES LATER

As soon as the shields were turned on police/ mixed matched ghosts were sucked into the ghost shields. Many cheered as the horrible ghosts were being sucked up.

"WOW! Those shields are sucking them up, like dirt to a vacuum." Poindexter said impressed.

"Indeed." Jazz said.

"Yes, but for how long?" Dora asked seeing the sheilds' slowing down on sucking up the ghost.

"Don't worry, ghost shield number three is up." Dani said handing it to Jazz.

"Thanks, Dani." Jazz said accepting the third shield. "Guys, the third shield is - AAAHHH!"

Jazz let out a scream as the device exploded in her hands.

"JAZZ!" Both Parents rushed to their daughter.

"Everybody get back!" Tucker shouted as he treated Jazz's hands.

Jazz was holding back her tears from the intense pain from her burnt red hands.

"How did this happen?" Maddie said trying to treat Jazz's hands.

"Bullet, destroy the rest of those shields." Walker commanded Bullet who was more than happy to do so.

Bullet swooped down and used his ghost rays to destroy the shields. As soon as the shields were destroyed the ghost getting sucked in were free, and the ones already sucked in were in the Ghost Zone.

"Oh, this is bad." Tucker said seeing how bad the situation was (AGAIN).

A cloaked figure descended throughout the crowd, until it grapped a person of interest.

*AAAAHHHHHH*

A shriek of terror was heard from the victim, who was abducted. The figure floated high above everyone holding the victim by her wrist as they floated.

"Maddie!" Jack shouted charging one of the Fenton weapons.

"Don't!" Many said as they grabbed Jack, but his angry would not hold him down.

"Jack, don't." Damien Gray said trying to restrain the large man.

"Dad, please don't. You might hurt mom!" Jazz said on the verge of tears.

This stopped Jack as he lowered his gun, but still glared at the monster who kidnapped his wife. The monster known as Vlad.

"Look, I'm willing to make one last and final. And I do mean one last and final agreement to end this all."

"Jack Fenton, if you surrender yourself to the Ghost Zone and will rot there for all eternity, I will be willing to let your wife and your dear old Amity Park. If you don't I'll have Walker summon more of his men to seize and destroy this pathetic town, and your wife will be mine forever."

"Don't do it Jack, he's lying!" Maddie shouted.

The fate of the world was on Jack's shoulders, if he choose to surrender everyone would be safe, but if he didn't they would suffer. Jack did what he had to do. Jack dropped his weapons, came forward to the ghost.

"Dad, don't!" Jazz said rushing to her father, but was cut off by a powerful ghost shield and started to bang against it.

"I knew you would make the right choice, Jack." Vlad said still holding onto Maddie and something behind his back. "Now... Destroy this dump and let's get out of here."

"WHAT!" Everyone gasped, and started to attack the shield.

"But,but. WE HAD A DEAL!" Jack shouted in fury.

Vlad raised an eyebrow and said. "And you actually believed me, after all this?"

"Arrest him, and make sure he doesn't escape!" Walker shouted as police ghosts cuffed Jack up, until he couldn't move due to the restraints, and the police ghosts had their weapons ready to attack if he made a escape.

"We have restrained the fugitive, sir." Bullet addressed both Walker and Vlad.

"No, let him go!" Maddie said as she kicked Vlad only to phase through.

"Never, my dear." Vlad said as he revealed he had the Wine of Evil the whole time. "And you will be mine forever."

Vlad was about to strike Maddie until.

"AAHH!" Vlad exclaimed as the hand he was holding the Wine of Evil in was shot and was burning.

Vlad released Maddie from his grip trying to stop the flame and was now plummeting to her death. Only to be caught by Wulf.

"Vi bonfartas? (Are you okay?)"Wulf asked.

"Sorry, I don't speak Esperanto." Maddie said with a shy- friendly smile.

"It's over Vlad, give up." Dan said with his hands glowing red.

"Or we'll fight harder." Danny said as his fist glowed blue.

"Walker, get rid of them!" Vlad said.

Walker blew a whistle that summoned an army of police ghosts . The whole force formed a wave that was about the collapse on the heroes. The group stared in fear of the sight as it came closer.

"Oh, please. Time out." Clockwork said as on cue the wave of police ghosts froze in mid air.

"Why didn't you just froze them before they turned themselves into a wave?" Pandora said.

"I have to be fair about these things, Pandora. I may be the Master of Time, but I can't abuse my power." Clockwork answered.

"Wait, where are Vlad, Walker, and Bullet?" Sam asked.

Everyone looked around to see that the three disappeared from under their noses.

"ACK! Their gone." Dan said.

"We need to stop them before they can do anymore damage." Danny said.

" If we can find them." Pandora said.

"Wait I sense something." Demetra said. "Look out!"

Everyone ducked as blast were fired in their direction.

"Whos' attacking us?" Dan asked.

"Get back here! You can not escape the Ghost Zones greatest hunter!" Revealing Skulker who's lower body was still frozen.

"Never mind." Dan said dully.

"Freeze!" Frostbite exclaimed as he refroze Skulker.

"Nice." Demetra said.

"One down,three to go." Danny said.

"Me and Frostbite will watch over him, just get the others." Pandora said.

Danny nodded as he, Sam, and Dan took off.

"Your not following them?" Frostbite asked Demetra and Clockwork.

"No." Demetra quickly responded.

"Besides, they don't need us their in good hands." Clockwork said as he watched the three.

* * *

><p>Walker, Bullet, some of the remaining police ghosts, and Vlad were somewhere on top of the buildings of Amity Park.<p>

"This is a disaster!" Vlad shouted at the top of his lungs (Great move by the way if your hiding). I basically handed you Danny Phantom and you to can't dispose of this city.

"Well, it's not like he was alone." Bullet said with an attitude. "Besides, your hunter didn't do a great job either."

"We'll catch him, one way or another." Walker said.

"You better, If I don't turn him evil this plan was for nothing-AH!" Vlad exclaimed as something cold hit him in the back of his neck.

"You bet your stupid plan was for nothing." Sam said as she used some blossom petals as throwing knives that slashed the ghosts and putting them to sleep.

"Bullet, stop them." Walker said.

Bullet charged forward knocking the three out into the cold hard cement.

"This will teach you punks to -AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Bullet yelled as he was being slashed by an unseen creature.

"WULF!" The three exclaimed as Wulf continued to slash Bullet.

The trio grinned and took off.

Danny, Sam, and Dan kept shooting ecto rays at Walker, but he kept dodging them.

"Enough, you're all arrested for breaking the la-AAH!" Walker exclaimed as Danny shoot his plasma ray at Walker's hat showing his bald head (Like in 'Claw of the Wild').

Sam then summoned a giant venus fly trap that swallowed Walker whole.

"Nice!" Dan exclaimed as Sam shyly giggled.

Then a cry of pain was heard as the three looked down to see Wulf scratched up and bleeding.

"Say good-bye, mutt!" Bullet said about to stomp his foot onto Wulf's skull.

"WULF!" Sam and Danny yelled as their friend was about to meet his end.

As Bullet's foot almost made contact, Dan swooped down and punched Bullet into a building.

"Dankon (Thank you.)" Wulf said.

Dan nodded and said "Youre bonvenigi (You're welcome.)"

Danny and Sam caught up with the two and Sam summoned the Sam plant to eat Bullet.

"Wulf are you okay?" Danny asked.

"Mi fartas bone (I'm fine)." Wulf answered.

"Thank goodness." Sam said.

"Okay, we just got rid of Bullet, Walker, Skulker, now all we have to do is get the fruit loop " Dan said as he pounded his fists.

"That's easier said then done." Sam said. "Vlad's as sly as a fox, he could be any-AAHHH!"

Sam was snatched by the wrist into the air by Vlad .

"Sam!" The boys shouted.

"GO!" Wulf told the two as he guarded Walker and Bullet.

Danny and Dan took to the skies after Vlad.

"Let me go you creep!" Sam said as she kicked and punched Vlad to let her go.

Vlad then stopped as he turned around to look at Dan and Danny. Vlad was mad, no not mad better in fury, rage, and furious.

"Let her go, Vlad!" Danny shouted.

"Yeah, it's us you want." Dan said.

"Did want." Vlad hissed. "I thought killing her would do you both in, but now I see if she was permanently out of the picture, my work will be worth it."

Vlad raised The Wine of Evil above Sam's head ready to strike her. Danny and Dan flew as fast as they could, but they were no match.

Valerie blasted Vlad's hand holding Sam.

"Valerie!" Sam shouted seeing Val in her ghost fighting uniform.

"Guys, look out!" Everyone heard Tucker from inside the Specter speeder with Jazz, Dani, and future Dani inside shooting at Vlad.

Vlad soon realized he was surrounded.

"You know Vlad. You did a lot of crummy things to us." Danny said.

"Using your money and powers to influence people." Sam said.

"Tearing apart out families." Jazz said through the Spector Speeder.

"Tricking us into killing our friends." Val said cracking her knuckles.

"Ruining the lives of others." Dani said.

"And ruining our lives." Tucker said.

"But this time you're not winning." Dan said.

"And what makes you think I won't win?" Vlad hissed.

"This." The group said in unison.

Everyone combined their powers together as they aimed at Vlad , who was now zapped, blasted, and damaged beyond repair. A huge cloud of smoke appeared where they attacked Vlad, they waited until it cleared to reveal a furious Vlad. True their attacks weakened him, but his fury regained his strength, his aura rose with his hands glowing red, and he started to charge toward Danny, Sam, and Dan.

"This is our last shot." Danny said nervously as he lifted his arm and Dan and Sam did the same.

Together Danny, Sam, and Dan summoned their powers of ice, earth, and fire. A vortex formed as they linked together showing a beautiful blue, green, and red color. Dan's fire powers burned Vlad, Sam's earth powers bruised and absorbed Vlad's power, and Danny's ice powers froze Vlad. When, the attack was finally down Vlad and the Wine of Evil plummeted out of sight.

The teens quickly flew toward Vlad, sure after all the heck he put them through it wouldn't be right to do the same to him, but when they got to the location where he should have flew he wasn't there. Instead they saw all the ghost shields from Casper High sucking up the remaining ghosts and people cheering.

"Special delivery." Everyone turned to see Clockwork, Pandora, Frostbite, and Pandora who captured Walker, Skulker, and Bullet.

"You-" Walker pointed at Danny. "Had I known this would happened I would've framed you for killing that ex-mayor in the first place!" Vlad said gaining everyone's attention.

*GASP*

The crowd gasped finding out that their hero they thought was an enemy was innocent from the beginning.

"Did I say that out loud?" Walker said realizing his mistake.

Walker then felt a tap on his shoulder turned around only to be K.

"Yes." Maddie said cracking her knuckles as Walker, Skulker, and Bullet .

"There's just one ghost left to deal with." Danny said.

"Here." Wulf said holding Vlad in the air by his cape which ripped in one hand and the Wind of Evil in the other.

Vlad fell to the floor surrounded by both glaring ghosts and humans.

"Wait." Vlad crawled backwards. "What are you going to do with me?"

"The one thing you deserve." Jack said pointing to something behind Vlad.

Vlad turned only to see a grinning Danny with the Fenton Thermos which he used to suck Vlad in.

Everybody cheered as the threat was over, one of the worst ghost attacks in Amity Park was history.

"Hey wait a second, where's Danny Fenton?" Mr. Lancer asked.

Many people questioned this too, where was the young Fenton boy this whole time?

Wulf, Sam, and Dan covered Danny and Dani so no one could see them turn invisible and change back into human form.

"What I was here the whole time ." Danny said emerging from the Fenton RV with Dani.

"It's true Danny was the only who found Danny Phantom, the other ghosts that helped us, and the remote for the ghost shield." Jazz said to Mr. Lancer.

"And dad I'm the bearer of bad news." Danny said sadly as he handed him a file. "This file explains that the remote did control the ghost shields, and the tax money was really going to the Masters Blasters and Vlad. I'm very sorry dad."

Jack just placed a hand on Danny's shoulder and said. "Nothing to be sorry about Danny, at least we know now."

"So what do we do now?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah, the Ghost Zone and Amity Park are in chaos due to what happened." Dan said.

Then suddenly everything and everybody around the group froze, time stood still. Everyone turned to Clockwork wondering why everything was still.

"I'm afraid this is not my doing, it is the Observants." Clockwork said.

Soon a bright light engulfed the group and they were transported in the center of a huge council.

"Where are we?" Danny asked.

"Where you are doesn't matter, what will happen to you does." A voice ranged from behind the group revealing the two Observants.

"Oh great." Pandora said dully.

"YOU!" One of the Observants said pointing at Danny, Dan, and Sam.

"You three, caused all this mess." The second observant said then pointed at Danny. " You for interfering with time, the creation of Dan Phantom in both time zones, and the abuse of your powers."

"You," The first one pointed at a very miffed off Dan "Your crimes have damaged both the human and ghost realms beyond repair."

"AND YOU!" Both pointed at Sam. "You are the reason both Danny Phantom and Dan Phantom exist. You are the worst-"

Before the Observant could finish he was struck by an ice blast that froze his face, and the other's head was set ablaze.

"Zip it you two!" Dan said glaring at the Observants.

"If it wasn't for Sam, Vlad would've taken over the world under our noses." Danny said.

Soon whispering among the council could be heard.

"See? Told you it was a dumb idea to keep her away from Danny." Demetra said arms crossed with a miffed off face expression.

"Quiet Demetra, you have no power-"

"She does have power and a lot more sense, then you two have." Clockwork said.

"Wait, what is going on?" Tucker asked.

"We are the Observants, we watch over both the Earth and The Ghost Zone. Making sure both natures are balanced."

"But, never do anything." A voice from behind said as everyone turned around to see other cloaked people like Demetra and Clockwork.

"Stay out of THIS!" One of the observants shouted. "You may have aided Clockwork and Demetra in the fall of the Ghost King, but you will listen to us."

"No it is time you two listened." Clockwork then formed a giant clock for everyone to see. Soon showed it images of what happened in the future after Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz's death. Showing how Vlad took over Amity Park, America, and then the world.

"Oh my word!" Maddie said as she covered her mouth.

"That's what's going to happen in the future?" Johnny asked.

"It's the future me and Dan come from." Future Dani said.

"But, will be no more." Clockwork said making the clock disappear.

"But, how?" Val asked.

"HAHA HOW?" Frostbite asked laughing.

"It's because every last one of you were willing to sacrifice everything to make sure this wouldn't happen." Pandora said.

"She is right." One of the cloaked figures said as the others nodded.

"Time is now undoing itself, what was seen in the future may not happen." Clockwork said.

"But Clockwork, Sam, Dani, and I are still here that means-"

Clockwork held up his hand to stop Dan. "True you are still here and Sam is dead, you will all slowly fade away."

"So does that mean I may not be a ghost?" Sam asked with fear in her voice.

"I'm afraid I do not have the answer, until all is return will I know for sure." Clockwork said.

"I don't know Clockwork." Demetra said trying to get everyone an idea. "I mean if Sam comes back to life-"

"Absolutely not." An Observant said. "With all the damage done already do you honestly think we will let her live."

"Actually if it wasn't for Sam, Dan, and Dani coming to the past Vlad would have taken over the world and possibly the Ghost Zone if it wasn't for them." Danny said.

Murmuring among the court was heard again, and it seemed they were agreeing with Danny.

"Then it is agreed, Sam may have her life back." Pandora said.

Everyone looked at the observants.

"Fine, she may keep her life."

And with a swift hand motion Clockwork revealed an empty purple hourglass, he poured black sand into it until the top was filled. Then on cue a purple, black and teal vortex swirled around Sam until it split in twos. The first one faded revealing a living 14 year old Sam still in her jumpsuit.

"SAM!" Danny jumped as he hugged his friend and she hugged back.

"I'm back-" Sam then covered her mouth finding out she had her old voice back. "I'm really back."

Dan gave a sad smile at the couple, as others cheered for Sam's return.

"Wait, if Sam's right here. What's with the other vortex?" Daimen asked.

The second vortex was taking longer to form, but when it was finale done it revealed another Sam only bruised, scratched, and in the hospital gown she died in. Everyone was surprised it was the 24 (looked like 14) Sam from the alternate future time line.

Dan walked toward the future Sam who looked just as confused as he was.

"Sam, do you remember me?" Dan asked sadly.

The future Sam didn't answer, but glomped Dan.

"I really missed you clueless." The future Sam said weeping into Dan's chest.

"I missed you too, Sam." Dan said as he hugged her back.

Suddenly Dan, Future Dani, and Future Sam started to glow.

"What's happening to them?" Dani said.

"I think they're fading away now." Maddie said.

Dan still held Future Sam in his arms as Future Dani stood beside them as they waved their past selves goodbye.

"Thanks for everything." Dan said as his teal skin, red eyes, and firey hair slowly faded into his past Phantom mode.

"No problem." Danny said as he held Sam in his arms and everyone waved goodbye to them until the future group completely vanished.

"So they're gone. None of this ever happened." Sam said.

"It appears so." Danny said.

"Hey, wait a second what about Vlad and those other goons?" Jack questioned furiously.

"Yeah, those creeps need to pay for what they done." Johnny said as others started to agree.

"That will be taken care of." Another of the cloaked figures said.

" Skulker ,Walker, and Bullet will be arrested for their crimes against ghost and humanity." Pandora said.

"What about Vlad?" Danny growled.

"I'm afraid we can't punish him in the Ghost Zone, but on his judgement day he will be judged." Demetra said.

"What? So he gets away with all he has done?" Maddie questioned.

"No, he will be punished by human law." Clockwork answered. "And after news spreads about what has happened I doubt anyone will be joining forces with him in the Ghost Zone."

"Well that is somewhat comforting." Danny said dryly.

"We must return you all to Earth now." Demetra said "Oh, but before I do that."

Demetra walked up to Sam and placed something in her hand.

"He that's the ring Dad gave me to give to Sam." Danny said.

"Yes it is, but now if your ever in danger Sam you can use it to summon all the powers of the earth if you are ever in need." Demetra said.

"Thank you, Miss Demetra." Sam said taking back the ring.

Demetra then formed a giant flower around the humans that teleported them to an alley way.

"Still not use to that." Danny said.

Suddenly the group heard jeers and boos as they left the ally they found out they were near City Hall, with Vlad (Masters) and Masters Blasters at the polls.

"And that is why my dear Amity Park, I'm removing myself as mayor of this town." As Vlad finished his speech a bright red tomato splatted on Vlad's face.

"You stink!"

"I'AM OUT OF HERE!" Vlad said exiting the stand leaving the Masters Blasters on stage, as the female leader spoke into the mic.

"Just for the record Masters Blasters are still in bussines for all"- Before she could finish three red tomatoes hit the three ghost hunters in the face.

"You guys stink too!"

The jeers and boos resumed as the four cowards left.

"Well that's satisfying." Jazz said.

"I would've liked it if they threw more tomatoes at them." Jack said.

"Hey, look it's them!"

Everyone turned towards the group and cheered for their heroes.

"You saved us!"

"You guys are heroes."

"Hoorah!"

The group was awestruck, but smiled and waved awkwardly.

* * *

><p>A Week Later<p>

Amity Park was still repairing the damages done during the Ghost Attacks. Businesses and schools were slowly returning to their usual schedule. Apparently, when Clockwork brought Sam back to life everyone's memory of Dan Dark and her death was erased. Sure the Casper High, mall, and Nasty Burger ghosts attacks happened, but it was almost like they never did.

City Hall

After the fall of Mayor Vlad and reelection there apparently one person for the job: Tucker Foley.

The whole town seemed to be there wearing their best clothes as the Fentons, Foleys, Grays, and Manson waited on the steps of City Hall for Tucker to appear.

Tucker appeared ready to give his speech.

"Good morning Amity Park." Tucker spoke into the microphone. "As you all may know we have recently suffered the most foulest attack on Amity Park ever. Not just from ghost, but from selfish people who claimed they were helping us. It may be hard and we are still recovering , but we fought our way out and are semi- back to normal. But as your mayor I will do my best to undo the injustice that has befallen us, not just me but Fentonworks and Team Phantom for their courageous works. For a better Amity Park."

Many cheered from Tucker speech, then suddenly everything froze except for the group and they were transported to Clockwork's lair with the other ghosts.

"Clockwork is something-" Before Danny could finish his sentence Johnny 13 punched one of the walls.

"I'll tell ya what's wrong!" Johnny shouted surprising everyone.

"Johnny!" Kitty said sternly.

"After our little heroic adventure, half the Ghost Zone knows about it and thinks I've gone soft." Johnny said glaring at Danny ready to fight him.

"Well if someone picks a fight with you about it, you could beat them off and prove you haven't gone soft." Danny said nervously.

Johnny pondered for a second and shrugged "That could work."

"AHEM." Pandora cleared her throat returning to the main topic.

"Anyway, back to the matter at hand." Clockwork said as he summoned two holograms of the Earth and the Ghost Zone.

Demetra stepped in and started to narrate. "After the Ghost Attack not only was Amity Park weakened, but both the Ghost Zone and Earth were weakened. And there were be more attacks in the future that will destroy both, and as you know if one world disappears so will the other."

The hologram then showed the two worlds exploding.

"Well that's great to know." Jazz said with fear in her voice.

"Yes, but this can be avoided." Frostbite said. "We want to bestow you all the honor of being the protectors of the Ghost Zone and Earth."

"WHAT?" Everyone said.

"You heard us." Demetra said. "We want you to by the protectors of both worlds."

"Do you accept our offer?" Clockwork asked.

Before anyone could say anything a cloud of purple smoke appeared, once cleared revealing the observants and the

"Stop, you do not -"

"We accept!" Danny said as the observants glared at him.

"Then it's settled, you are all the Defenders of the Ghost Zone and Earth." Clockwork said as he snapped his fingers as small medals with different shapes appeared in front of everyone.

"Nice show Clockwork." Demetra said as she draped her arms around his shoulders.

Clockwork turned around (In adult mode) and said "Nice narration." And kissed Demetra on the lips earning a blissful look from Demetra.

This earned shocking and confused looks from everyone.

"What the heck was that?" Johnny asked.

"What?" Demetra asked a little offended. "There's nothing wrong with a husband and wife showing affection for each other."

"Wait a second! Clockwork is the master of time and Demetra is the mistress of earth so that means you two are Mother Nature and Father Time, HA!" Tucker laughed.

"Like we never heard that one before." Clockwork said dryly.

"So everything is back to normal?" Danny asked.

"Yes, for now anyway." Clockwork said.

"Both the Earth and Ghost Zone owe you all a great debt." Demetra said to the group.

"It is true, you have all saved us from an evil most foul." Frostbite said.

"Hey, you guys helped too." Dani said.

"True, but if ever you are in need, we will be there." Pandora said. "Is there anything we could do for you now?"

"Actually, it would be nice to go home now." Danny said.

Clockwork smiled and said. "So you have wished it, it shall be granted."

Clockwork used his time staff to send the heroes back home.

"I hope you four realize that you have to watch over them now." One of the Observants said.

"You already have to watch the boy, now you must watch his mate." The other said pointing at Clockwork.

"Actually-" Demetra said as she wrapped her arms around Clockwork's arm. "I'll be watching Sam, and we don't care. If you two watched them the way you two observe everything else , we might as well let the world end now."

Everyone laughed at Demetra's joke as the Observants glared at her and Clockwork.

* * *

><p>Casper High<p>

After the ghost attack Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Val's popularity sky rocketed even pass the popular kids, they were greeted with cheers, and were asked to join different cliques, but they only remained friends with each other.

"Man, I used to think being popular would be great now it's just annoying. Both student and ghost." Danny said to Val, Tucker, and his girlfriend Sam.

"I here that." Val said.

"HMM-HMM." Sam hummed.

"Ditto." Tucker agreed.

"Hey Fenton." The group turned around to see Dash. "Just because your the town hero doesn't excuse you from being beat up."

"Can it Dash," Then an idea struck him as his ghost sense went off. "Besides, you wouldn't want to except the anti-bullying ghost."

"Yeah right, like I'm going to belie-" Before Dash could finish a frog landed on his head. "AAHH! IT'S A GHOST ATTACK!"

This sent everyone screaming and running out of the building and the group laughing.

"Okay you three, come on out." Danny said as Dani, Poindexter and Youngblood with his parrot appeared.

"Aww, we were having fun." Youngblood whined.

"Nice prank, but what's with the frog?" Val said as Sam picked it up.

"It's a long story." Danny, Tucker, Sam, and Poindexter said.

"Need us to stick around for a few?" Dani asked Danny.

"Naw we're good mini D." Danny said.

"If you say so." Dani said as the three flew away.

The four waved their friends goodbye only to hear an annoying sound.

"Woohoo Danny." The voice of Paulina was heard as she skipped toward him.

"Oh no." Tucker and Danny said.

Sam balled her fist while Val held her back.

"I'm having party this Saturday and everyone will be there, and I really you need you to be there."

"Let me guess so you can see Danny 'Phantom'." Danny said dryly.

"Of course." Paulina said.

"Sorry Paulina, but I already made plans with my girlfriend." Danny said as he held Sam's hand making her blush.

"You two are dating now?" Paulina asked unimpressed.

"Did you not hear me?" Danny said in the same tone surprising everyone including Paulina.

"Whatever, I'm sure Danny Phantom will come anyway." Paulina said.

"Don't count on it." Sam said. "Word on the street is he has a girlfriend already."

"WHAT!" Paulina shouted

"That's right." Sam said nodding. "Better luck with the next teen ghost super hero."

Paulina was so enraged she stormed out without another word.

"Shouldn't we be in class now?" Tucker asked.

* * *

><p>Danny's Living room<p>

Danny and Sam were on the couch watching some music video special on TV, as Cujo napped on a nearby rug. Sam leaned her head on Danny's shoulder as Danny twirled Sam's hair, the young couple just cuddled each other not really paying attention to the show.

"So where's everyone else?" Sam asked.

"Well Mom, Jazz, and Dani are shopping for Dani's new room, Dad's in the basement working on the past Fenton works so they won't hurt me anymore, and Valerie and Tucker are on a date." Danny answered.

Sam gasped excitedly. "A DATE!"

"A date." Danny nodded.

"Next up is 'Time After Time' by Cyndi Lauper " The TV announcer said as the music video started.

(Time After Time lyrics and song by Cyndi Lauper and Rob Hyman)

Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick and I think of you

Caught up in circles confusion- Is nothing new

Flashbacks warm nights- Almost left behind

Suitcase of memories - Time after

Sometimes you picture me -I'm walking too far ahead - You're calling me I can't hear

What you've said - Then you say go slow - I fall behind- And the second hand unwinds

If you're lost you can look and you will find me -Time After Time

If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting- Time After Time

If you're lost you can look and you will find me -Time After Time

If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting- Time After Time

"Wanna Dance?" Danny asked his hand out to Sam.

"Of course." Sam said as she took his hand and started to dance.

After my pictures fades and darkness has turned to grey

Watching through windows wondering if I'm okay

Secrets stolen from deep inside the drum beats out of time

If you're lost you can look and you will find me -Time After Time

If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting- Time After Time

You say go slow I fall behind

Danny twirled Sam many times until it felt like she was floating on air.

The second hand unwinds

If you're lost you can look and you will find me -Time After Time

If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting- Time After Time

Cujo soon woke up and saw the pair and jumped on the couch for a better view of the show before him.

If you're lost you can look and you will find me -Time After Time

If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting- Time After Time

Time After Time

Time After Time

Time After Time

The music started to slow down as Danny and Sam made it to the couch catching their breathes from all the dancing.

"SO... How about a kiss hero?" Sam said surprising Danny.

Danny blushed heavily as Sam applied more purple lipstick on her lips and turned towards Danny's direction. Danny puckered his lips expecting Sam's only to get hit by a pillow.

"OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Danny asked.

"You know when I was looking through Clockwork's clocks I found some pretty interesting things you've done with your ghost powers." Sam said fluffing up the pillow.

"Uh really?" Danny said nervously.

"Yes, this one is for the many times you've snuck into the girls' locker room!" Sam said as she raised the pillow above her head.

"No wait, by the time I got in there the girls were already clothed I swear!" Danny explained, but that didn't save him from Sam's wrath.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere<p>

Two ancient ghosts' and an owl were viewing the scene before them as Sam repeatedly hit Danny with the pillow.

"He deserves it." Demetra said.

"Indeed." Clockwork agreed. "They make a nice couple, too bad it took Danny so long to realize Sam's love for him."

Demetra turned to her husband and gave him a look that said 'he was a hypocrite'.

"Like you were any better, when you found out I liked you." Demetra said.

"I was a teenage boy, Demetra." Clockwork said.

"That's your worst excuse ever." Demetra said pouting.

"Indeed it is." Clockwork said as he scooped Demetra in his arms and kissed her, unaware that after their little fight Danny and Sam did the same as Spooky used his wings and Cujo his paws to cover their eyes from the kissing pair.

The End!

* * *

><p>Sneak Peek of Time After Time 2 ( Epic Action Movie Sequence)<p>

"Those fools think they have seen the last of me, well they are wrong." The man pulled out something glowing from his dresser. "This is only the beginning."

"Clockwork, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you." "Yes?" "How did you and Demetra met?"

"Sam are you okay? SAM?" "Val, we need to go now!" "In a sec I need to enter this code." "Jack,wake up. PLEASE JACK WAKE UP YOU CAN'T BE DEAD!"

KABOOM

"I AM THE GHOST KING!"

It's over! I hope you all enjoyed my fanfic as much as I had writing it despite how long it took to make it. I got the idea from listening to the song Time After Time and the story just came to me. Please check out my other stories here. Also, this month is a time to remember to those we have lost so keep them in your prays/ memory and have a Happy Halloween/ Day of the Dead/ All Souls' Day/ and etc. BYE!


End file.
